Katekyo Mahou Hitman Reborn!
by TheSylentnight
Summary: It seems as if someone's after Konoka. Luckily Tsuna's there with some new friends. But can he keep the fact he's in the mafia a secret. And can he find a wife before Reborn does? Well, he can sure try. After Shimon Arc and before Kyoto arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Mahou Hitman Reborn!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit is due to Shonen Jump and the creator of the manga Hideaki Koyasu and Akira Amano. I also do not own any part of Mahou Sensei Negima. All credit is due to Akamatsu Ken.**

**This is my second fic so it will most likely have some bad spelling and bad grammer. I apologize.**

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful morning. The sun was beginning to rise as light was starting to show up and it shone it such a way that it made the whole entire city have a nice peaceful glow...

"**EXTREME**!"

Of course, since this is Namimori, the peace would not not last for long.

"SHUT UP TURF HEAD! IT'S STILL 5 IN THE MORNING"

"WHAT! YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME TAKO HEAD!"

Sigh.

This was a normal everyday morning in Namimori. With Sasegawa Ryohei beginning his EXTREME early morning training and shouting out EXTREME, and then Hayato Gokudera shouting back at him to shut up thus beginning their early morning argument. Just your average everyday morning here with your average mafia family. ...Pft. Yeah right. Well, its average for these morons. But I digress. Now back to the main story, which happens after a few hours after this incident.

"Dame-Tsuna. It's time to wake up for school." A small baby in a tuxedo while wearing a black fedora said. He had black beady eyes that could stare into your soul and had a green lizard on his hat. He also had curly side burns. This was Reborn. The Sun Arcobarleno and most trusted hitman of the Vongola Nono. He is also the devil tutor sent from hell to one Sawada Tsunayoshi. He also is- "Just shut up and continue the story."

...Sorry. Anyways, we see Reborn trying to wake up our little protagonist of the story. It is a boy. He has spiky curly brown hair and pale skin. In fact, one might accidentally mistake him for a girl. But this boy is Sawada Tsunayoshi. The future Vongola Decimo. That's if he survives Reborns training and wakes up before Reborn decides to wake him up differently. But alas, as the boy continues to snore and sleep peacefully, Reborn decides to wake him up in his own way.

"Ok Dame-Tsuna. You leave me no choice but to use one of the Vongola self style waking up protocols." Reborn said while smirking and smiling a bit sadistically. He then makes Leon change into a hammer. But the thing about this hammer is... if it hits you, it will not only hurt, but you will get shocked with 100 megawatts of electricity. One of Reborn's favorite. "10...9...8...7...6...543210!" Reborn counted down before suddenly speeding up and then swinging down his hammer onto Tsuna's body.

"GAH! ITAI!" Tsuna shouted out in pain as the electricity spread through his whole entire body. Yep. Just a normal morning. Let's speed this up to after school now shall we?

(**EXTREME** TIMEZONE CHANGE!)

(SHUT UP TURF HEAD!)

It was after school at Namimori Middle. It was peaceful. Too peaceful.

BOOM!

"THAT'S FOR DESRESPECTING TENTH YOU STUPID PIECES OF SHIT!"

"Maa~ Maa~ Gokuderu-kun. No need to go blow up the whole class."

"SHUT UP BASEBALL NUT!"

"HIEEE! GOKUDERA! DON'T GO BLOW UP THE CLASS!"

It seems while in the middle of math class, some people had pull on a prank on Tsuna while he got up to get a drink of water. He fell down pretty hard and accidentally saw under a girls skirt. Said girl was Sasegawa Kyoko. Now then, what do you think she did after that happened? DING DING DING! That's right! She KYAAA'd out loud and slapped Tsuna in the face hard before calling him a HENTAI! But after that she apologized to him saying sorry. After all, its not as if Tsuna was to blame for slipping on a bar of soap that just happened to fall right out of Tsukoyo's backpack. Who just happens to be one of the people who used to tease and pick on Tsuna the most before Gokudera came and destroyed everyone who had mocked Tsuna. OF course, Gokudera was pretty pissed off at the blatant disrespect for Tsuna, but had decided for the more... silent approach. Like waiting until it was after school before attacking them. Now the boys who were on the plan were just massless bodies twitching on the ground and blackened from the explosion form the dynamite.

"But... Tenth! They disrespected you and deserved it!" Gokudera retorted back. He still had his silver hair and was still smoking and had his red shirt. But he's become a lot more tame and nicer since he became Tsuna's friend. Of course, he would never admit it.

"Maa~ Maa~ Gokudera-kun. No need to go all out on them." Said Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball super star. He was tall for an average middle schooler and always had a dazzling smile that just seemed to brighten your day. For most people. He also was handsome for a lot of girls and had a fan club. But most didn't know that. And when I mean most, I mean just Yamamoto. He loved baseball and was Tsuna's Rain Guardian. Gokudera was Tsuna's Storm Guardian.

"SAWADA. IT LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING IS HAPPENING HERE TO THE **EXTREME**!" A loud voice came shouting out. It was Ryohei. Kyoko's loud, white haired brother. Also captain of the boxing club. He also is Tsuna's Sun Guardian. He was always hyperactive and having a lot of energy. He always would try to recruit different people in the boxing club.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna said in surprise.

"Your crowding around and disturbing the peace here. Kamikorosu. [I'll bite you to death.]" An angry voice came out. It was Hibari Kyoya. OR better yet known as head of the Namimori Discipline Committee. But he took discipline to a whole new level. He would usually beat up who ever step in his way and he always would say Kamikorosu or 'I'll bite you to death' in english. He hated being near groups or people crowding behind him. To him, all humans were herbivores and he was a carnivore. He was always followed by a certain bird though. To which he called Hibird. Cute name huh? "Stop my introduction and continue the story before I bite you to death, stupid herbivore."

...Sorry. Anyways, it seemed as if all the guardians at the school were together. Which meant that Tsuna would have the joy of trying to calm all of them down before a huge fight would erupt and destroy the school. He remembers how piss Hibari was when the Ring Battle took place in the school and how much damage had happened.

"Tch. Bring it on you stupid skylark!" Gokudera shouted back, accepting his challenge.

"THIS WILL BE AN **EXTREME** BATTLE!" Ryohei shouted out before clamping his fist together. He was getting pumped up for this fight.

"Maa~ Maa~ minna. Let's all come down before we do something stupid." Yamamoto said trying to calm down everyone before they went on a rampage.

"R-Right. M-Minna. L-Let's all just calm down. Nay? I-I mean, you would want u-us to damage school property in this fight right, H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna stuttered out trying to calm down his guardians before they kill each other.

Hibari just glared at him and Tsuna went HIEE again. This could be troublesome. I mean, they seem ready to kill each other. Where's my damn popcorn for this? I want to enjoy the show. ...What? Even narrators like myself need entertainment and breaks. But just as the fun was about to begin, Reborn had to go ruin it for me- I mean he prevented a horrible fight from happening, now stop pointing that damn gun at me.

"HIEE! Reborn! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, surprised to see him.

"Hmph. Dame-Tsuna. You shouldn't be surprise by my surprise visits any more." Reborn said.

'It's because they're a surprise that I keep getting surprised.' Tsuna thought while sweatdropping at Reborn's comment.

"Anyways, I just got finish speaking with the Vongola Nono and he has a mission for you." Reborn said, answering Tsuna's earlier question. Tsuna immediately stopped at that and the rest of the guardians preparing to fight stopped as well. If it was a mission from Vongola Nono, it couldn't be too good.

"Don't worry. You'll be the only one in pain." Reborn said to Tsuna, who was worried his friends might get hurt.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" Tsuna yelled back. Reborn kicked him in the head and Tsuna fell down to the ground.

"Come back to your room Dame-Tsuna so we can talk about it private." Reborn said, before walking back without him.

"Why does Reborn always treat me like this?" Tsuna moaned out in pain. He should have gotten used to this, but I guess he hasn't.

Hibari just Hmph'ed and walked away. Ryohei shouted out **EXTREME** before going on his run around the city 10 times routine. Yamamoto just laughed it off and told Tsuna he couldn't walk home with him and would be at his old man's house. Gokudera went on his knees and apologized to Tsuna saying he had to set up traps at his house because Bianchi was trying to move in with him. When ever Gokudera see's his dear older sister, he gets huge stomach ache cramps and passes out. Sometimes, I think his sister does it on purpose. I know I would. He then proceeded to run straight back to his small apartment.

Tsuna was left all alone to meet Reborn. Oh joy. Tsuna then got back on his feet and walked backed home by him self. Or so he thought.

"Bossu." A quite shy voice came out. Tsuna turned around to see Chrome holding Lambo again.

"Bwahaha. The Great Lambo-Sama went in side Kyoku Land and took alllllll~ the candy there." Lambo boasted out. Idiot. If there is one thing the residents hate at the abandon Kyoko Land, is when someone takes away their precious food supplies. Mainly sweets. So when Lambo got lost and found himself at Kyoku Land and saw the secret stash of sweets... well. Let us just say that Ken and Chikusa were on the verge of committing murder with the little idiot. Luckily Chrome was there to hold Lambo in her arms. She then turned to them and said she would take him back to Boss's house. One thing now. It seems as if little Chrome here began to develop a little crush for Tsuna a while back. While she stills is very loyal to Mukuro, she is beginning to fall in love with Tsuna. But she doesn't realize it her self and Tsuna is to much of a moron to realize it himself. How did it happen? Maybe in a little omake somewhere else in a different chapter.

"Lambo! Arigato Chrome for watching over him." Tsuna said while walking with her back home. Chrome blushed at the statement but was confused why.

"It's no problem Boss." Chrome replied back shyly. So. Damn. CUTE. Cute to the **EXTREME**!

("ACHOO! SOMEONE MUST BE USING MY **EXTREME** CATCHPHRASE OUT THERE TO THE **EXTREME**!")

As they walked with each other Lambo was eating the candy and sweets he had stolen from in Kyoku land in silence. Once they got to the house, Chrome turned around and was about to walk back but-

"Chrome-chan. Would you like to come inside?"Tsuna asked. Chrome was surprised by this and blushed a little bit.

"I-If you want me to." Chrome said quietly before following Tsuna inside.

"Lambo! You got lost again!" I-Pin said as she went to see who was coming inside the house. I-pin was still I-pin. Still looking the same.

"No. Lambo-san never gets lost." Lambo said back.

'Liar.' Both Tsuna and Chrome thought. Chrome couldn't help but giggle a bit at the two antics of these two. Tsuna smiled at that and thought how cute it was of her to- SLAP. Chrome and the two children jumped up a bit and looked surprised at the Young Vongola slapping himself all of the sudden. Tsuna was screaming in his head at why he thought Chrome looked cute and saying he liked Kyoko-chan in his mind. If there is anything Tsuna will probably fail in life, it is romance. Let's just keep it at that.

"I-Is something wrong Boss." Chrome asked out.

"H-Huh. Uh, um, n-no. Nothing's wrong Chrome-chan." Tsuna replied back blushing a bit. 'How stupid can I be slapping myself in front of them?' Tsuna thought in his head with anime tears coming out.

Tsuna then went up to his room and Chrome followed him inside. Lambo went back to running around the house and I-Pin proceeded to try to stop him from destroying something again. Idiot.

"Dame-Tsuna. What took you so long?" Reborn said before kicking him in the head out of nowhere again.

"BLAGH!" Tsuna yelped out before falling to the ground holding his head.

"It's good to see you again Chrome." Reborn told Chrome with a smirk.

"Arigatou Reborn-san. It's good to see you again too." Chrome replied backed shyly.

"Reborn! Why did you need to see me?" Tsuna asked while still holding his head. "What is this important mission?"

Reborn turned around to Tsuna and took out a letter that had the Vongola family stamp. He then proceed to explain what it was.

"This letter was sent from Nono. It's actually two missions in one." Reborn said. Both Tsuna and Chrome began to pay attention. "The first mission is to protect a young lady named Konoe Konoka. This was a request sent by one of the old friends of Nono. He is the dean of Mahora Acadamy. You will be sent a long, with Chrome, there as new transfer students in order to keep an eye on her."

"I-Is this girl different?" Tsuna asked, confuse by this request.

Reborn tilted his fedora down, covering his eyes. "Yes. Apparently, she holds a great amount of power within her. There would be a lot of people out there just waiting to use her for there own needs."

Tsuna immediately thought of Yuni and how she had to give up her own life with Gamma after being used by Byakuran.

"She has no clue to her power. And her grandfather would rather leave it like that."

Tsuna thought about it. It seemed too sad. She has no idea people are after her and she's going to be used for it. He hated thought of a girl being used for her power like Yuni. Tsuna looked up to Reborn with determination in his eyes.

"Okay. Reborn. I accept this mission." Tsuna said. Reborn just smirked.

"Good. But even if you past this, I will always think of you as Dame-Tsuna." Reborn replied back. Tsuna face faulted to the ground.

"I'M NOT DOING THIS SO I CAN HAVE YOUR ACCEPTENCE!" Tsuna shouted back. "But Reborn, why do I need Chrome with me and what is this second mission?"

Reborn just got that glint in his eyes saying there would be trouble. "Because Mahora Academy is an all-girls private school Dame-Tsuna. And the Vongola Nono got concerned that you wouldn't be able to find a women so his second mission is this. You must find a girlfriend that will be your future life or he will decide for you."

"NANI!" Tsuna shouted out loud. Very loud. Chrome looked shocked at what she heard. That's not good. BOSS is hers. Only HERS. No one else could have HIM. But then Chrome shook her head a lot asking her self why she thought that.

"Don't worry. You won't be the only guy there. The Vongola family has sent four other boys that will help you out. They have also sent a girl to help out Chrome so she will not be by herself."

"Why aren't my friends coming with me?"

"Dame-Tsuna, do you really believe that your guardians won't destroy the school by accident from one of their arguments?" Reborn asked him.

"..." Tsuna didn't say any thing. Just imagined what would happen if Hibari had to leave Namimori? Shudder.

"Who is this girl that will be working with me?" Chrome asked, curious to know.

"Her name is Hamuko Usami. She's a year older that you. But don't worry. She's a very cheerful girl and will make you feel comfy." Reborn replied back. Chrome relaxed. She wouldn't want to work with someone mean!

"What about the boys?" Tsuna asked. Reborn turned to him.

"They are from 5 different bases. 1 is from America. 2 are from Italy. Another from China and another from Mexico. I won't tell you more."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because it's fun." Reborn replied in his Reborn way. Tsuna once again face faulted at this comment.

"Now then. Gather your stuff and get ready. You both leave tomorrow morning, early, so get some sleep."

(THE NEXT **EXTREME** MORNING)

(I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP TURF HEAD!)

"WHY CAN'T I GO WITH THE TENTH INSTEAD OF THE STUPID GIRL?" Gokudera yelled at Reborn. Reborn jumped up and kicked him the face.

"Because it's the order from the Ninth." Reborn replied back. All of Tsuna's friends in Namimori had gather at the station to say good bye to both Tsuna and Chrome. Even Hibari was here! Who a thought it? He cares. Maybe.

"Good Bye Tsuna!" Yamamoto said to him.

"GOOD BYE TO THE **EXTREME** SAWADA-SAN!" Ryohei shouted out.

"Take care Tsu-kun." Kyoko said to him with a smile.

"Ha-hi! Take care of my future husband Chrome!" Haru said to Chrome. (STOP CALLING ME YOUR HUSBAND!) Chrome just nodded at her.

"Take care Tsuna-nii!" Futta there, holding Lambo and I-Pin.

"Be careful Tsu-kun! Make sure you remember clean underwear!" Nana said to him. (MOM!)

"Tch. Be careful stupid girl. Byon." Ken muttered under his breath.

"...Be careful Chrome." Chikusa said quietly. Chrome was smiling when she heard their voices and their words.

"Don't get yourself kill stupid herbivore before I kill you." Hibari said while glaring Tsuna. (HIEEEEE!)

"It's time Dame-Tsuna." Reborn voice out of nowhere said.

Both Tsuna and Chrome turned around and went inside the train. They turned around and waved good bye to their friends. The rest of them waved good bye.

"WAIT! TENTH! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Gokudera pleaded whole trying to out run the train and hopping on. But he ran into a pole and fell unconscious. Both Tsuna and Chrome winced at this.

As the train began to get faster and faster, the town got farther and farther. Both Tsuna and Chrome put their bags away and sat down. They both fell asleep with Chrome on Tsuna's right side. And the train took both of them off, onto another adventure. One that would change their lives forever.

**Hi. It's me again. TheSylentnight. You're probably wondering a few things and I would like to clear them up.**

**The idea for this story came from reading a few other stories and it really inspired me. I know the idea probably isn't new, but I thought I would give it a chance. It seemed like fun and I actually had a story planned out in my head. So I would like to thank Hakugai and Motomiya Hibiki-kun for inspiring me to do this. Even if you didn't know it.**

**As for who Tsuna is going to end up with, I got stuck with Konoka, Ako, or Chrome. Also an OC I was planning to add in. So I decided to go with Tsuna and a harem. If you wish to add any girls to his harem, please PM me and tell me why you think that girl would do good in it.**

**I know I should probably be working on my other story, but the thing is that I worked on it a week straight and needed a break. Once I took some time off, I thought about this story I had on my head for a while so I thought I would write it down. Don't worry. I'll work both on this fic and my other fic at the same time. I just need some time. I probably won't work on my other ideas until I make a good headway with both of my fics.**

**PLEASE REVIEW TO THE EXTREME! I NEED REVIEWS IN ORDER TO DO THIS EXTREME FIC! Or if you want to complain about it.**

**TheSylentnight~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katekyo Mahou Hitman Reborn!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit is due to Shonen Jump and the creator of the manga Hideaki Koyasu and Akira Amano. I also do not own any part of Mahou Sensei Negima. All credit is due to Akamatsu Ken.**

**This is my second fic so it will most likely have some bad spelling and bad grammer. I apologize.**

Chapter 2

It was a peaceful morning here in Mahora Academy. The sun was rising and it seemed as if the world had gone peaceful.

"NEGI YOU DAMN PERVERTED BRAT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP SNEAKING INTO MY BED AND TO SLEEP WITH ME?"

"WAAAA! I'M SORRY ASUNA-SAN!"

...Would it kill to get a peaceful town where there are small bunnies and cute little birdies with smiling flowers? I don't get payed enough to do this job.

Anyways, as you can see, we are going to see the second protagonist of this story. Just after Tsuna himself. Maybe. It is Negi Springfield, training mahou and teacher of Mahora Academy. A 10 year old teaching a bunch of 14 year old girls. That's... a disaster waiting to happen. But lets focus on Negi and Asuna.

Kagurazaka Asuna, one of Negi's students and his partner or pactio. They both made a partnership when Evageline A. K. Mcdoll had tried to suck away all of Negi's blood to break her curse free and become the all powerful vampire she was, or once was. But now she has agreed to leave Negi alone because he made the promise that he would break free her curse. But I'm once again not paying attention to the story. Asuna was holding Negi with one hand and shaking him angrily as he had once again by accident walked into Asuna's bed and slept besides her. Of course, she notice it after her alarm clock went off and she went to do her job, which was delivering newspapers.

"WAAAAAA! I'M SORRY ASUNA-SAN! BUT IT HELPS ME SLEEP!" Negi cried out as anime tears streamed out of his face and he was screaming in fear while being shaken.

"Grr. And this is why I hate snot nosed brat children!" Asuna yelled out. Of course with all this commotion, the other resident inside the room woke up yawning and stretching her arms out. It was a girl with long straight brown hair and her eyes were a reddish-brown. She rubbed her eyes sleepily while turning around to see the two people making all the noise. It was Konoe Konoka. Our other hero's charge.

"What's with all the noise you two?" Konoka asked sleepily. She was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep again for a bit.

"This stupid boy crawled into my bed again!" Asuna yelled out, again.

"B-But you look like my sister a lot so I couldn't help but sleep next to you." Negi bawled out. He looked like hew on the verge of crying here.

"Asuna! Your starting to make Negi-kun cry here!" Konoka chided Asuna. "Anyways, whats the big deal? If it helps him sleep then you should allow him to sleep with you! It's not like he's old enough to understand to try anything against you."

"What are you talking about?" Negi asked, tears still in his eyes.

"Well, big bro, what Konoka nee-chan is saying here is-"

"SHUT UP STUPID PERVERT ERMINE!" Asuna shouted out to Chamo, our resident pervert fairy ermine. Ever since Negi had saved him, he has considered Negi his big bro and has tried to help him out of some situations. But he usually just gets Negi into some huge trouble instead. "The problem here is that for some reason when ever he sleeps with me my clothes keep coming off of me!"

Ah! Opps. I left my fan on and it hit the book, taking off her cloths. My bad.

Anyways, Asuna looked at the time and got her cloths on as quick as she could. She then rushed out of the door and proceeded to do her job.

"Yare, Yare. That Asuna." Konoka said sighing out loud. "She forgot to eat breakfeast. Oh well.~ Negi-kun! What would you like to eat?"

Konoka smiled at him and Negi beamed right back. "Some eggs and bacon would be nice, Konoka-chan."

"Of course~."

(AN **EXTREME** MOMENT LATER)

(HOW THE HELL DO YOU KEEP APPEARING!)

Asuna finished her job and wanted to get something to drink from one of the vending machines. But she didn't have any money and she was very hungry.

"Ah man! Stupid brat! He made so angry I forgot about breakfast!" Asuna whined while clutching her stomach. She knew this would distract her in class and every body else. Not to mention, it would give that stupid class president of theirs to make fun of her. Yukihiro Ayaka and Asuna have been considered rivals for as long as they could remember. But one day, after losing her prematured little brother, while Ayaka was crying, Asuna kicked Ayaka in the head making her forget about her little brother. Ever since then, they have been making some progress towards being friends. But they usually just argued a lot.

"Ano... do you need something to eat by any chance?" A skitish voice out of nowhere came out.

Asuna yelped out lout and jumped up before turning towards the mystery voice. "Who's there?"

"HIEE! I'M SORRY!" The voice seemed to have come from a boy. He had gravity defying hair as it was all spiky and brown. He looked a bit like a girl. When she saw how scare he was from her out burst, she felt guilty.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Asuna said smiling sheepishly.

"A-Ah no. I-It was my f-fault for s-scaring you. G-G-Gomenesai!" The boy stuttered back, bowing his head down. Asuna was surprised by this. He had some manners! Unlike a certain English 10 year old living with them.

"No! No! It's okay really." Asuna said, smiling a bit. As much she didn't want to admit it, she thought that this boy looked really cute here. "I'm Kagurazaka Asuna. But you can just call me Asuna. What's your name?"

"B-Bokura wa S-Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi. But m-my friends just call me T-Tsuna." Tsuna stuttered out, blushing red.

"Well then Tsuna, it's very nice to meet you." Asuna grinned at him.

"It's nice to meet you Kagurazaka-san." Tsuna said back, with a small smile on his face.

"You can just call me Asuna!"

"Okay then. Asuna-san."

Asuna beamed at him happily. It was nice talking with a boy who was blowing your cloths off about every five hours or so. He was also a nice person. Though... what the heck is a boy doing here in Mahora Academy?

"Ano, Tsuna-san."

"Yes Kagara- I mean Asuna-san?" Tsuna said.

"Why are you here? This is an all girls school you know." Asuna looked at him curiously.

"Um, actually. I got a letter saying that I will be allowed to go to this school here as one of the few boys allowed here for the first time." Tsuna replied back meekly.

"NANI!" Asuna shouted out.

"HIEE!" Tsuna went.

"Ah! Gomen Tsuna-san! It's just surprising to hear that our school is allowing boys to come here!" Asuna said apologetically to Tsuna, stilled shocked from this news. Oh boy. Won't Kazuna have some buzz to write about the new students.

"Ah, I-It's alright Asuna-san." Tsuna said to her. "But I wasn't alone. I was here with my friend but we got separated. I'm worried about her."

"Her?" Asuna said why raising her eyebrow.

"A-Ah yes. She's also another student coming with me from my old school. Her name is Chrome Dukoru. We got separated at the train station and I've been looking for her every where." Tsuna said, a little sad that he lost his friend.

Asuna thought about it for a second. "Well then, I'll help you find her!"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up in shock.

"What? Don't want my help?" Asuna teased him. Tsuna shook his head side to side while saying that wasn't it.

"It's just... this is the first time somebody be nice to me. I'm only used to my friends treating me nice, and I don't have many of them, so this is nice." Tsuna said quietly while giving Asuna a small sad smile.

Asuna couldn't help but feel sad for this boy.

"It's okay Tsuna-san. I'll... be your friend." She said smiling a bit embarrassed by what she said. Tsuna looked up, surprised by what he heard. He then smiled at her.

"Un. Then, you can call me Tsu-kun instead if you want." He said, beaming at her.

"Asuna grinned. "Okay Tsu-kun. You can just call me Asuna without the san or chan at the end."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked her with big wide eyes the size of dinner plates and was blushing furiously at her.

"Come on now." Asuna she said while grinning evilly.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked even more surprised.

"Say it?"

"Say what?"

"My name you dope!"

"EH!"

Asuna couldn't help but giggled at the scene before her. Tsuna's eyes were huge, his face had drooped down, and it looked as if his soul had left him.

"Come on. I'm waiting~!"

Tsuna took a deep breath and stuttered out"A-A-A-Asuna." He blushed furiously.

"There now! Was that so hard?"

Easy for you to say!"

They both began to laugh together. Some birds heard and began to flew off.

"Now then," Asuna stated once they were done laughing, "lets begin looking for your friend now Tsuna."

Tsuna beamed at her. "Un!"

(AFTER A FEW **EXTREME** MINUTES OF **EXTREME** SEARCHING)

(I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP LAST CHAPTER TURF HEAD!)

"Chrome-chan!"

A girl with purple hair and an eye patch turned around surprised to see her friend.

'So this is Chrome, huh.' Asuna thought to her self while they were walking towards her.

"Ah! Boss!" Chrome yelled out and ran towards him.

'Boss?' Asuna thought to herself.

"Chrome! Gomenen! I didn't mean for us to get separated from each other!" Tsuna said while putting his hand together and above his head.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, Boss. You can't help it if you trip over nothing again." Chrome replied.

"Guh!" Tsuna said while holding his chest and looking down in shame. Tripping over nothing? Is he clumsy?

Chrome turned around and looked at Asuna. "Who's she?" Chrome asked politely.

"Ah! This is my new friend here. Her name's Asuna." Tsuna explained.

"Tsu-kun!" Asuna said out loud.

"Eh? What?"

"You said my name without stuttering!' Asuna grinned at him.

"...Eh?" Tsuna thought about and when he figured it out, he went bright red. "A-Ah. GOMENESAI!"

Asuna shook her head. "It's okay Tsu-kun! You can call me that as much as you like!"

"A-Ah. A-Arigatou Asuna." Tsuna said blushing.

'So cute!' Asuna thought to her self. She didn't notice Chrome giving her a jealous look before turning around wondering why she was jealous.

"Asuna-san!" "Asuna!" Two voices came out of nowhere. The trio were surprised and turned around to look at Negi and Konoka running towards them.

"Ah! Konoka! Negi-san!' Asuna shouted back. Both Tsuna and Chrome looked up in surprise when they heard Konoka's name and both looked at each other before nodding.

"Asuna! We finally found you!" Konoka said.

"Eh! Who are those two people behind you?" Negi asked.

"Ah! My bad!" Asuna said before bonking her head and having her tongue stick out. "This is my new friend Tsuna and his friend Chrome."

"It's nice to meet you." Chrome said quietly before bowing her head down. "Bokura wa Dokoru Chrome."

"B-Bokura wa S-Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi." Tsuna stuttered out. "B-But you can call me Tsu-Tsuna."

Konoka smiled at the both of them. "Hi Tsuna and Chrome! My name is Konoe Konoka. It's nice to meet you to." She said giving them a smile.

"Hello there. My name is Negi Springfield. I'm an english teacher here. It's nice to meet you." Negi said and bowed towards them.

...Eh? Their not shock? Asuna looked surprise as the two new students hardly gave a glance to the 10 year old teacher and they just bowed back down to him. "You two aren't surprised by a kid teacher?"

Both Tsuna and Chrome looked at each other before bursting out of laughter.

"S-Sorry to say this, but I've seen weirder!" Tsuna gasped out for air after he was done laughing.

"Huh?" Asuna looked confused by this.

"Wait! IF your a teacher, that means you know how to go to the main office!" Chrome said.

"Ah yes. Do you two need to go there for something?"

"Yes. We're both transfer students."

"Ah. I see.." Negi trailed off. "WAIT! THERE'S GOING TO BE A MALE STUDENT HERE?"

"Ah. Y-Yes. Didn't the dean tell you?" Tsuna asked confuse.

"N-NO! WHY WOULD HE TELL ME?" Negi said out loud.

'Oh no! Does this mean that I have to teach boys as well? I already have enough trouble with the rest of them! Or maybe this is another part of my trail?' Negi thought to himself. "Alrighty then! I'll take the both of to the deans office!"

"Really?" Chrome asked.

"Yes. Since its my job as a teacher to help out my students." Negi said.

"Ok. Thank you Springfield-sensei." Chrome said with a bow.

"A-Arigatou!" Tsuna said also bowing his head down.

"A-Ah, you don't have to bow for me." Negi said, a bit embarrassed of the attention. "A-Alright! F-Follow me!"They both followed Negi, but then Tsuna turned around and ran back to Asuna and Konoka. "Wait! Forgot to say good bye and thank you for earlier! A-Arigatou Asuna! It was n-nice meeting you and K-Konoka-san here."

Asuna smiled at him. "No problems Tsu-kun! Don't worry! I'm sure we'll see each other again!"

Tsuna looked up at her and smiled shyly. "Un!" Then he turned around and ran back to Negi and Chrome.

Konoka smile devilishly as she looked at her friend. Asuna was taken a back by this.

"W-What?" Asuna asked.

"I didn't know you would like a boy your own age Asuna! I thought you had a crush on Takahata-sensei~!" Konoka replied back smiling. Asuna blushed furiously at her statement.

"I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT KONOKA! I WAS JUST HELPING HIM OUT! THAT'S ALL!" Asuna yelled back at her bubbily best friend.

"I didn't mention about what you were doing with him~!"

"I-IDIOT! GAH! WHY AM I ARGUING WITH YOU? I'LL BE LATE AT THIS RATE IF I DON'T GET MY CLOTHES READY!" Asuna turned around and ran at full speed back to the dorm to get her clothes ready.

…

"Dean!"

"Ah! Young Negi! How are you doing?" the old man asked. Negi had shown Tsuna and Chrome to the Dean's office. After getting lost for a while that is.

"Dean! Is it true we're going to have new students here that are male?" Negi asked.

"Hohoho! So you had a meeting with one of them, did you now? Yes. For once, Mahora academy is going to have boys be a part of the school. In fact, I'm going to meet them, so could you excuse us."

"Y-Yes sir." Negi said, a bit depressed he could be here for the meeting.

Negi left the room.

…

"You may come in now. He's gone." The dean called out.

"Y-Yes sir." Came a nervous voice through the door. Both Tsuna and Chrome came through the door. As did the other male students, and the one female students.

The students were diverse. One of them had an orange bonnet on his head. He was wearing a school outfit, but different from the rest of them. Using the outer jacket, but wears a plain red shirt instead of the normal plain white shirt. His jacket is only buttoned up to his stomach, leaving everything else to be shown. His eyes though, were also clearly different. One was red and the other black. A sign of heterochromia. 'This must be Ryuuji Tamiya.' Dean thought to himself. Other than his appearance, there seemed nothing special about him. But he noted that the boy would pay attention to the girls in a concern way, not an perverted way. Also seemed to be quite lazy. He might get a long with Yue and the Baka Rangers.

The next student was a stark contrast from him, and everyone else. He had white hair, pale skin, and was wearing large sun glasses. Now he heard the sun glasses were to help with his blindness he has gotten. He wears the same uniform as the other boys, but his shirt was unbutton on the top two of them. He looked liked the one to gain a lot of attention from women, but disliked it. But, the Dean felt something unnatural with this one. It felt a lot like Evangeline, like a dark magic. 'His name is Grey Kageyama. I may have to watch out for this one.' The Dean thought before turning around to see the others.

The next student seemed a whole lot different from the rest of them. His appearance was that of an dark skin man with black spiky hair. He grinned a lot, but that smile looked liked trouble. He only had a white tank top as a shirt and he didn't were the jacket like the rest of them. He also had an earring on his left ear. But the one thing that caught the Dean's attention is the right arm. In the young boy's portfolio, it had said that his right arm is prosthetic. It was a fake arm that grew a long with him. While the Dean did feel sorry for this one, he also was wary of him. He was known to be a womanizer. He loved to flirt with girls. 'His name is Jake Reynolds. I will remember to tell the other teachers about him and keep him away from my Konoka!' The Dean thought with passion and he once again looked at the other one's.

The other student was smiling happily and looked a bit naïve. He had blondish-brown hair that looked liked a certain anime character his granddaughter once showed him. What was it again? Oh yes. from Full Metal Alchemist! He also had a scar on his face right at his chin, but stilled smiled. He had a short sleeved hoody under his jacket. But the Dean knew it covered his scars in his body. But he still just smiled. A young man who might just be perfect for his Konoka as a future fiance. 'Hmm, I may have to try and introduce the two to each other. What was his name again. Ah yes. Kazuma Kagare.' The Dean thought, nodding to himself, as he looked at the last two.

(IF YOU STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND THE HAPPY DESCRIPTION, THINK OF HIM LIKE YAMAMOTO TO THE **EXTREME**!)

(STUPID TURF HEAD! DON'T BOTHER THE AUTHOR TOWARDS THE END!)

(WHAT WAS THAT TAKO HEAD!)

(Maa~ Maa~ You two. Let's not fight.)

The last boy. He seemed the most normal of all the group. He had dark framed glasses and blue hair. (Think of it similar to the protagonist from Persona 4.) His uniform was worn correctly like it should be and he seemed to be quite. But the Dean had heard of his other angry half that would sometimes come out. His other personality. 'Tokiya Akakmizu. I may have to have Takamichi keep an eye on him in case his other self comes out to play!' The Dean thought to him self before looking at the last one.

It was a female. She had brown red hair tied up in a bun and her eyes were red. She had a playful smile on her and seemed to be wearing the girl version of the boys uniform. She also had two earings on each side that seemed to be small butterflies. The one on her right blue and the other one on her left red. 'Hamuko Usami. I think this girl will get a long just fine with rest of the class.' The dean though smiling to himself. He then turned around to the young Vongola Decimo and his mist guardians.

The Dean eyes widen when he saw how a like Decimo looked liked Primo. But the Dean had heard about the trouble that this boy had went through and the pain that he and his friends went. He had also heard about the Spartan Training and could hardly a girly looking boy as him could have survived Reborn's training. He then looked at Chrome. He had heard this girl had lost her organs and could only survive with the help of the powerful illusions set by Mukuro. But he also heard a little rumor that the Decimo stood up the Nono and begged his grandfather to give Chrome real organs. So she might be gone for some time later in the year for the operation. 'To think, that such a boy would go through great ways just for his friends wand would take any pain for them. He truly will be the one to set the Vongola on the right path again.' The Dean thought to himself before speaking to them.

"Hohoho. You young people must be a part of the Darkwater assassination squad of Vongola ad you must be the young Vongola Decimo and you his Mist Guardian no?"

"Sir, Yes sir!" The Darkwater group saluted back to him in a crisp military way.

"Hohoho. No need to be so serious. After, you all must play the part of regular students, no?" The Dean said while sweatdropping at the action of the group. Both the Decimo and Mist Guardian also seemed disturbed and confused by this. Though only Decimo looked disturbed by it.

"Really? I don't need to be polite. Sweetness!" The girl said out loud taking a huge breath of relief before grinning.

"Haa haa! You really don't like to be polite or anything huh Hamuko-chan." Kazuma said to her laughing and smiling.

"Well, duh! I hate sitting around and having to act all boring." Hamuko whined at him.

"YAWN. Whatever." Ryuuji said, looking on the verge of sleeping.

"Well hey there pretty lady, the name's Jake. Jake Reynolds." Jake said before winking at Chrome. Chrome blushed at that statement and his her face on Tsuna's shoulder, much to Tsuna's surprise and embarassment.

"DAMMIT JAKE WILL YOU STOP CHASING AFTER EVERY SINGLE SKIRT THERE IS!" Hamuko shouted out to him.

"Don't worry babe! I always got time for you!" Jake laughed at her.

"Y...Yo...You...YOUUUUUU!" Hamuko spluttered out in anger.

"So much for first appearances." Grey sighed out loud.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Vongola Decimo." Tokiya said politely, being the only one recognizing Tsuna.

"Oh shit, we're acting bad in front of the boss." Jake muttered under his breath before bowing down towards him, with everyone else doing so.

"N-No! You d-don't have to be l-like that!" Tsuna cried out, embarrassed by all the attention he was receiving. "I-It's nice to m-meet you t-too. My n-name is S-Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi! B-But you can call me Ts-Tsuna." He stuttered out to them before bowing his head down.

"Yeesh. This guys our future boss." Ryuuji mutter under his breath.

"Be polite and shut up!' Hamuko snapped at him before hitting the back of his head.

"My name is Dokuro Chrome. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Chrome said politely before bowing down her head.

"Oh man. I can't wait to try to teach this pretty little lady a few... things a long the way." Jake muttered under his breath while grinning pervertedly. Unfortunately for him, Hamuko heard him and kicked him straight between legs. "GAH! SONAOFBITCH! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY FUTURE CHILDREN?"

"WELL THEN STOP LOOKING AT GIRLS SO PERVERTEDLY DAMMIT!"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU! YOUR'RE MAKING YOURSELVES LOOK LIKE COMPLETE FOOLS NOW!" Gray snapped at the both of them. They both went red faced and bowed down in shame.

"Sigh. Sorry for this out burst Decimo. My name is Akakmizu Takaya. The rest of them are Tamiya Ryuuji, Kageyama Grey, Reynolds Jake, Kagare Kazuma, and Hamuko Usami. We are part of Darwaters Academy. An assassination school of the Vongola and we are a team there. I am the leader of the group and Hamuko here is second-in-command so if you wish to know any thing about us, don't be bother to ask us anything." Takaya said in a monotone voice.

'HIEE! ASSASSINS! Why can't my life be more normal?' Tsuna thought to himself.

"Um, o-okay, but can you please c-call me Ts-Tsuna instead? PLEASE!" Tsuna asked in a begging tone.

"Uh, sure." Jake said.

"HAI!" Hamuko said bursting with energy.

"Whatever." Ryuuji.

"No problems." Grey.

"If that is your wish." Takaya.

"Haa Haa. Sure Tsuna-san!" Kazuma. (SO MUCH LIKE YAMAMOTO TO THE **EXTREME**!)

(I SAID STOP BOTHERING THE AUTHOR TURF HEAD!)

'So much like Yamamoto.' Tsuna thought as he heard Kazuma. (THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID TO THE **EXTREME**!)

"Ahem." Th Dean said. Every one turned around and smiled sheepishly for forgetting the one that hired them. "Now then. The reason I asked Timiteo for help for protecting my daughter, is a secret that we have been keeping from the normal world for hundreds of years. It is because she has a huge amount of magical power."

"Magical Power?" Ryuuji asked.

"Yes. I am actually a powerful mage, or mahou. In fact, most of the teachers here are magicians who work here. We have been keeping magic a secret for a long time, and we don't want regular people to discover our existence."

"That does make sense." Grey said out loud. "If the public were to hear about this, they would go into mass panic of something they do not understand and a war might accidentally erupt from it."

The dean nodded seriously. "Exactly. That is the secret I have been protecting Konoka for a long time now. But it seems as if an organization in the Kanto Organization is plotting to kidnap my granddaughter for some reason. She will be going onto a trip to Kyoto soon and I wanted to make sure nothing would happened over there. If magic is accidentally revealed, it would be complete chaos! Not just that. My very granddaughter would be in danger. My son has already lost his wife. He would be devastated if he lost his only daughter... and so would I. Please! I beg of you! Please protect my granddaughter!"

"We'll do it."Tsuna said out loud. Determination in his eyes. The group was surprised by his out burst. But then Hamuko grinned.

"Of course! There's now way I'm just going to leave someone in danger if I know I can help save them! You can count me in"

"It would be far from me for not protecting a beautiful young lady. I'll help out to!" Jake grinned.

"It would go against my way of believing if I did not help this women. I'll help out as well." Ryuuji said quietly under his breath.

"I'll help out too. I'm not just going to run away from this." Grey said, nodding to himself.

"Well, there you have it. We Darkwater squad will help out your granddaughter with Decimo and his guardians help. You can count on us!' Takaya said.

The dean smiled at this. 'What a brave group of young people.' "Very well. Thank you. For everything!"

"Don't thank us old man! Doing stupid and dangerous things is how Darkwater squad rolls!" Jake grinned.

"I will give you all a packet of information considering this case and it will also tell you where you all shall live. Good luck!" The dean said, smiling brightly.

"SIR!" They all saluted him, even Tsuna and Chrome. AS they all left the room to go where they all would live, the dean looked at the group of children.

'Good luck. All of you. You'll need it.'

**WHEW! That was probably the most I have to written since my 12 page essay on the Cold war. I'm going to rant a bit now.**

**I GOT A REVIEW! YAY! Except I don't know who it was. GAH! HOW CAN I THANK YOU? RAGH, INVERSE MATRIX! As for Zazie Rainyday being a part of Tsuna's harem, maybe. I mostly was just going to make her friends with Chrome and Hamuko. Since she can do illusions and acrobatics like Chrome and Hamuko. But maybe I might include her.**

**I got two favorites and three alerts. Hurray! I would like to thank Ignisha and Pikapikalove for favorite my story. I would also like to thank Mhplayer749, kuroyukihime2, and again Pikapikalove for having my story on their alert list. THANK YOU!**

**I would like to give a very special shout out to dad90 for giving me the OC's for them. Dude, I don't know who you are, but you deserve like... OVER 9000 EXTREME COOKIES! Or $100 bucks.**

**As for Asuna, I don't know. It just came to me to add her in to Tsuna's harem. I think it might balance it out. I got an idea to make Grey go through a love triangle with Setsuna and Evangeline since Evangeline is a vampire, and Setsuna is a Hanyo like him. I might try to do Kaeda and Ku Fei with Kazuma. As for the others, I haven't thought of any yet, but I will. I hope I got the OC's right dad90! I'm going to upload their profiles with this, so look out for it!**

**TheSylentnight~ Nya~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katekyo Mahou Hitman Reborn!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit is due to Shonen Jump and the creator of the manga Hideaki Koyasu and Akira Amano. I also do not own any part of Mahou Sensei Negima. All credit is due to Akamatsu Ken.**

**This is my second fic so it will most likely have some bad spelling and bad grammar. I apologize.**

Chapter 3

"Okay. Everyone, gather up. We have a few things we need to talk about." Tokiya said, in his monotone voice. It has only been a few hours since their meeting with the Dean. While the discovery of magic was a surprise to Tsuna and Chrome, it wasn't much of a surprise to the Darkwater group. Since Grey was half vampire and Ruuji could use fire for his swords and since Hamuko could call upon a Persona. It felt like everyday craziness to them.

"What's up Tokiya?" Jake asked.

"We need to go over a few things, I just said. We need to talk about the living arrangements, how we are going to defend Konoe-san, and other topics. I want you all to go to your assign living places first, get setteled in, and we'll meet and at 2000. Is this understood?" Tokiya ordered them.

"Sir!" the Darkwater squad saluted him. While this was happening, all Tsuna could do was stare at the, sweatdropping at what was happening before his eyes. Chrome was just watching shyly from the side lines.

"Chrome-chan!" Hamuko shouted out to her.

"Yes? Usami-san?" Chrome asked. Hamuko frowned at being called Usami. One time Jake did that and accidentally called her Usagi.

"Chrome-chan! We'll be living with each other for now on! You can just call me Hamuko-chan since we'll be friends from now on!" Hamuko said with a huge smile on her face. Chrome was surprised by this, being called a friend by someone else that wasn't Boss, Haru, or Kyoko.

"Okay. Hamuko-chan." she said quietly, giving a small smile.

"You should smile more Chrome-chan~! You'll get more boys like that since it's so cute~!" Hamuko said to her.

"Eh?" Chrome didn't know how to reply to this and her face began to heat up more than usual. Hamuko smiled at her and put her arms around Chrome's shoulder. "We're living in the same room! Come on, let's go see it!" Hamuko couldn't contain her self anymore and began running towards the new room. Dragging Chrome a long the way. That left the boys all to their lonesome selves.

"And there goes some poor fool being dragged by Hamuko again." Jake muttered under his breath.

Ryuuji looked at the note saying where he would live for now until their new dormitory would be complete. The Vongola began building a new boys dormitory just for them. "Man, oh man. I'll be living with someone named Ryuumiya Mana. I'll see you guys later." He then turned around at left the form.

"I gotta go to. I'll be living with some one named Evangeline A.K. Mcdoll. It seems she lives in a cottage somewhere in the forest. See you guys at 8'o clock!" Grey left the dorm as well, not knowing what the hell he was about to see. Poor Fool.

"Haa haa! Looks like I got some one named Ku Fei and Kaede! See you guys!" Kazuma laughed then went to find the room he would be living in.

"A-Ah. It seems I-I'll be l-living with some one n-named I-Izumi A-Ako and O-Ogouchi A-Akira." Tsuna stammered out, before turning and heading to the new place where he would be living.

"We'll then! Lets see what lucky ladies I've been paired up with." Jake grinned, thinking how awesome it would be to live with a bunch of girls. He opened the note and read it out loud.

"Akakmizu Tokiya. Vongola dorm."

"...WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT? WHY DOES EVERYONE ELSE GET THE GIRLS AND I GET THE SAUSUGE FEST?" Jake yelled out in anger. Tokiya then grabbed Jake and began walking towards the dorm they would all be living in while dragging Jake against his will. Jake cussed out and began crying saying he didn't want to be alone with Tokiya.

…

_**With Tsuna**_

Tsuna was nervous. Which would be a fallacy considering that could not even begin to describe how he actually felt. He felt scared out of his mind. He couldn't even bring his hand up to try to knock on the door and was beginning to considering trading places with Tokiya and living in the Vongola dorm instead. He didn't want to be left alone with a bunch of girls! What if Kyoko-chan would hear about this? She'll think he's a pervert and he wanted this! So Tsuna just stood in front of the dorm, not moving one step, trying to convince him self to either tell them, or sleep outside until the dorm was completed.

"And what are you thinking standing in front of our room?" And angry voice came out.

"HIEEE! I'M SORRY!" Tsuna cried out before turning around to see who was talking to him. It was a girl with... probably the largest chest he has ever seen. She was also very tall and very intimating to the short Tsuna. She glared at him and had a black ponytail hair. Behind her was a shorter girl about the size of Tsuna. She had short light blue hair and big eyes. She looked a bit embarrass by the other girls outburst. And so begins Tsuna's first meeting with Ako Izumi and Akira Ogouchi.

"You still haven't answered my question. I'll ask again. What are you doing, standing in front of our room? Are you a pervert?" Akira asked angrily. It was a bad day for her. She just saw her friend be so rudely picked on by a few guys and they were trying to grope her. She sooooo, did not want to see another guy here right now.

"HIEE! I'M SORRY!" Tsuna said before bowing at making a run for it. But he tripped over... nothing and felt flat on his face, and the letter the Dean said to give to the girls flow out of his hands and right in front of the girls. "BLAGH!" Tsuna the picked himself up and ran as fast as he could from the girls, terrified they would beat him up or make fun of him like the other girls did.

Tch. How the heck did he trip? There was nothing there!" Akira muttered to her self. Ako picked up the letter, seeing it was addressed to the both of them.

"Akira. I think he was trying to give us this letter." Ako said to Akira. Akira was puzzled by this, and Ako began to open the letter. She pulled out the paper and they both began to read it.

"...EHHH?" They both cried out in surprise. They both looked at the direction that Tsuna had ran towards to. "Akira! What are we suppose to do?" Ako asked her friend.

"First, lets go find this guy. Then, we'll see what we do." Akira began to run after Tsuna, and Ako just sighed and went after her friend.

(WITH AN **EXTREME** MOMENT WITH TSUNA LATER)

(…I'm not even going to bother.)

'Waaa! What do I do now? Those girls think I'm a pervert now!' Tsuna thought to himself as he sat on a bench. He was moping by himself and crying anime tears. He couldn't go over to the Vongola dorm, because they had only built it large enough for both Tokiya and Reynold to live in. But he didn't want to sleep out side with nothing. But he really didn't want to go see those girls again. He was scared when he saw the tall girl look angry at him. She looked like he could kick his butt. He cried anime tears to him self.

"YOU!"

"HIEE!" Tsuna screamed out loud when Akira's voice came straight at him. He turned around to see Akira right behind him with Ako running up to catch up with them.

"Is this letter true?" Akira demanded.

"Eh?" Tsuna said, confused.

"This letter!" Akira exasperated, shoving the letter in front of Tsuna's face. 'Ah! I must have dropped the letter when I tripped!' Tsuna thought to himself.

"Well... is it?" Akira asked once more.

"A-Ah yes. I-It is. T-The dean told me to g-give it to you both when I would m-meet the both of you." Tsuna stammered out.

"Then why didn't you say so." Ako asked politely when she had catch up to them and heard the first part of his talk.

"I-I-I-I-I was to n-n-nervous to o-o-open the d-door!" Tsuna said, blushing in embarrassment. "I-I really don't know how to talk with girls that well."

...Akira was surprised to see what was before her. A male version of Nodoka here. He was nervous when talking with them and he could barely even look at them. All he needed was purple hair, a book, and his hair covering his eyes and he could be Nodoka's twin. Ako looked at the boy. It surprised her when she had read the Dean's letter and it said that this boy would be living with them from now on until the newly boy's dorm would be completed. She blushed at the thought of this boy living with them, mostly because she thought he was cute! She saw him, and thought he was cute when they first met. Then her thought trailed off and were imagining some perverted things. Her face went red and she shook her head a lot. 'W-What's wrong with me?' Ako asked her self.

"Ako."

"Eh?" Ako looked up to Akira, thankful for the red sun covering her blush.

"Do you think he can be allowed to live with us?' Akira asked her. Ako thought about it and looked at him again.

'He reminds me of... me.' She thought and smiled a bit at that thought in her head.

Yeah. I think its okay." Ako said quietly under her breath. Akira looked surprised by this. "Well... if its alright with you." She muttered under her breath, before turning around to glare at Tsuna.

"YOU!" She barked at him.

"H-HAI!" Tsuna straighten up.

"We've decided you can live with us until your dorm is finished." Akira told him. Tsuna took a huge sigh of relief. "BUT!" Tsuna then straighten up again "If I catch you even doing as to one perverted thing to Ako or me here" she hissed at him "I will kick you out faster that you can HIEE alright. Understood?"

"H-HAI!"

"Good. Now that we got that out of the way, introduce yourself."

"I'm S-Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Ts-Tsuna instead." Tsuna stammered out.

'Clam?' Ako thought to herself.

" My name is Ogouchi Akira." Akira introduced her self. "And this is Izumi Ako." She then pushed Ako in front of her self. Ako was startled by this and accidentally tripped . She landed right on top of Tsuna.

"BLAGH!" Tsuna said right as Ako pushed him and her to ground.

"A-Ako! Are you alright?" Akira asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah. I'm alright." Ako said. She then looked up and blushed like crazy. Her face was just mere centimeters a part from Tsuna's. Tsuna looked up and blushed like crazy as well. Akira faced palm herself for pushing Ako into this situation.

"A-A-Ah... I'M SORRY!" Tsuna yelled out getting on his knees and bowing down towards Ako when they both got up from each other. It surprised Akira and Ako that he apologized for what happened when it was clearly Akira's fault.

"Why are you apologizing? It was my fault." Akira asked. Tsuna looked like he didn't want to talk about it. Akira was about to tell him it was okay to not tell them, Tsuna talked.

"I'm used to saying sorry. Where I come from, I'm called Dame-Tsuna. Everyone picks on me and calls me that because I can't do a single thing right. I'm useless when it comes to homework, I always trip over something or am just clumsy. I'm always picked on last for anything I do. I just got used to saying 'I'm sorry' for stuff." Tsuna said sadly. Akira and Ako looked shocked for learning this stuff before Akira began to feel very bad and guilty for reminding bad stuff. "A-Ah, but it doesn't matter anymore! I have friends now! Good friends. So its okay."

"Well, you can now say you have two new friends." Ako said suddenly. Both Akira and Tsuna looked stunned by what she said. "W-Well, I-I'll be your friend Ts-Tsuna-san." Ako said quietly under her breath, blushing really red. Tsuna looked at her shocked. Then he gave her a shy happy smile. "Un!"

Akira took a deep breath. "Well, now that we got that out of the way, lets go back to the room."

"Ok." "A-Alright." They all turned, and headed back to the dorm. Tsuna talked with Akira and tried to talk with Ako without blushing. They all became good friends.

'I hope everyone else is doing right.' Tsuna thought to himself, worried about Chrome and the other group.

…

_**With Ryuuji**_

"Man oh man. Am I lucky the shrine is so close to the dorm and the school or what?" Ryuuji muttered to himself, happy that he didn't need to walk that far. He just thought it a bother to walk that far. He yawned out loud, wanting to get to the shrine as soon as he could so he could sleep. Ever since they received this mission, its been nothing but a pain to him. He was forced to wake up early and had to hear Tokiya's crappy inspiration speech, and the teachers threats of 'If you embarrass us you will suffer greatly when you guys come back.' He just thought of it all a pain in the ass.

He suddenly felt another presence besides him and then he heard a gun shot. He swung his sword as fast as he could to block the bullet. It hit the swords sideways and the bullet engraved itself inside the tree next to him.

"Tch. Who are you? Come out and show yourself." Ryuuji said out loud in a dark tone.

"Hm. I didn't think there would be someone faster with a sword than Setsuna. This is a surprise." A voice to the right of him came out. He then cover his swords in flames and then swung as hard and as fast as he could towards the spot. He then saw a shadow jump out of the way as the flames landed in that persons spot and exploded. "Tch."

**Mana POV**

Mana was checking on the conditions of her guns when she heard someone's voice.

"Man oh man. Am I lucky the shrine is so close to the dorm and the school or what?" A male voice came out.

Curious to see who it was, Mana decided to go check it out. It was a boy. He was wearing an orange bonnet on his head and was wearing a katana holder on his back. And in it, a katana. He didn't look that much of a threat, but she still thought that katana there wouldn't be used for friendly purposes. 'He might be a part of the Kansai organization that after Konoka. I can just take him out right now and charge the Dean a bit for capturing him.' Mana thought. She pulled out her gun and shot.

Just as she shot at him, the boy had turned around and swung his sword to block the bullet. The bullet hit the side of his sword and went to a tree, hitting that instead of her intended target.

"Tch. Who are you? Come out and show yourself." The boy said, in a dark angry tone.

"Hm. I didn't think there would be someone faster with a sword than Setsuna. This is a surprise." Mana has said out loud. Not a second later, the boy began to cover his sword in flames. Mana's eyes widen in surprise and when the boy had slashed his sword at her sending the flames right at them, she barely had enough time to jump out of the way. 'Hm. Who is this boy? And what type of flame was that?'

**Ryuuji POV**

"Man oh man. An attack just as I'm going to sleep. Just what I need." Ryuuji muttered under his breath. He really didn't want to continue this fight, that explosion he just caused right now might attract the attention of people blowing their cover. 'Sui's going to summon Ketsu on me if I blow our cover already. I really don't want to fight him again. He's such a pain to fight.' Ryuuji thought to himself. "Man oh man." He sighed.

"Hey!" The voice said directing at him. Ryuuji turned to the source. "What?"

"State your business here."

"Man oh man. Do I have to?" "If you want to sleep inside the house by the shrine, then yes."

'Doh.' Ryuuji thought to himself. 'Sui is going to get pissed.'

Ryuuji sighed to himself. 'Whatever.'

"My name is Tamiya Ryuuji. I was hired by the Dean here to protect his granddaughter. I'm her to give this letter to someone named Ryuumiya Mana so I can live in her house. I was heading there, until you so rudely attacked me."

The voice was silent for a while after that. "I'm... Ryuumiya Mana." Ryuuji raised his eyebrow in surprise to this. Out came a dark skinned girl. Her hair was black and long, reaching down to her waist. She was wearing the Mahora Academy uniform and was holding a gun in her right hand. A pistol. "So if what you are saying is true, that means you know of the existence of magic, no?"

"Well, I do now." Ryuuji replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Mana raised her eyebrows. "Is that so? Well, in any case, I believe you said that you have a letter for me from the Dean."

Ryuuji nodded. "Yeah. Here." He picked out the letter in his pants pocket and then handed it to her. Mana took it from his hand and open it. She then proceeded to read it.

"Hm. This all looks like its real." Mana then handed it back to Ryuuji and he put it back into his pockets. "Alright. I guess I can let you stay at the house behind the shrine for now."

"Whatever. By the way, whats with the gun?" Ryuuji asked, pointing at the gun and raising one eyebrow.

"Ah. I'm a mercenary like you. But I am with no group and I just do whatever job pays me the most. Usually doing stuff for the magic world." She said, shrugging her shoulder. Ryuuji just sighed.

"Whatever. By the way, your wrong. I'm not a mercenary. I'm with the mafia." Ryuuji told her. Mana looked a bit surprised by this.

"Then... do you know a hitman named Reborn." Mana whispered to him. Ryuuji was confused by this, but decided to answer her.

"Yes. He's Vongola number 1 hitman. Which is the family we serve under. He's also teaching the new Vongola Decimo, who is here with us." Ryuuji answered. Mana looked at him.

"Who?" Mana demanded.

"Can't say. You going to kill him?" Ryuuji asked.

"Tch. Whatever. Lets just get back to the house." Mana muttered. She then left towards the shrine and walked fast. Ryuuji just sighed and shook his head.

'Man oh man. I hope the others are doing fine.' He then went after Mana to follow her.

…

_**With Grey**_

"FINALLY! It took me forever to find this place because those stupid girls wouldn't leave me alone!" Grey said irritated. It started when he went to ask a girl for some direction to the forest. But he had forgotten that he was only half-vampire. How do you forget something like that? Well, he did. And that means he forgets that his body attracts a lot of females. So they all began to follow him everywhere he went. They even began to take pictures of him, some of them squealing when ever he did something. He was getting scared. He just realized he had created the bane of all men (Except Jake.) Fan girls. Worse yet, fan girls that had made a club. Now he had the joys of trying to escape from them.

"Why? Just why can't this poor blind half-German vampire be able to get away from all these stupid women." Grey muttered under his breath. 'Oh boy.' He decided to go with Plan Alpha-A. Plan Alpha-A consist of finding a girl and asking her to pretend to be his girlfriend for a bit to shake of any pursuers. Him having a girlfriend met that they would think he isn't available. Unfortunately, it meant he had to protect the girl he had ask to pretend to be his girlfriend be cause the girl would pick on her.

'Damn it.' Grey groaned to himself. He then saw a girl. She was holding a katana holder like Ryuuji and had short hair that was tied up in a short tail She was wearing the Mahora uniform.

'She looks like one that can hold out on her own.' Grey thought to himself. 'Well, here goes everything. Hope this doesn't reach Hamuko's ears. She'll have a field day with this.' He then proceeded to walk up to the girl.

"Hello there." He asked politely. The girl was surprised and looked to see who was talking to her.

"Why hello. Who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is Kageyama Grey. But thatss not important." He said with a wave of his hand. "I need to beg of you something."

"What?" The girl asked.

Grey then turned red. "Erm, well. ...Can you pretend to be my girlfriend for 5 minutes?"

"...WHAT?" The girl shouted out in surprise and her face going red. Grey put his hands together and made a pleading voice and field.

"Please! There's these weird girls who won't stop following and I think they're fan girls! It bothers me and I figure if I had someone who pretend to be my girlfriend, they would think I'm not available and leave me alone."

"LIKE HELL!" The girl shouted back. Her face was bright red and she looked angry. "YOU DON'T JUST ASK SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW TO BE A FAKE GIRLFRIEND JUST TO ESCAPE SOME FAN GIRLS-" But she got no farther because he threw his hands over her mouth.

"Shh. Don't let them know!" He hissed at her. This was the first time he's had trouble with a girl, which would make him happy some other time, but not now. "Please! Just for five minutes, then I promise I'll leave you alone. Please! Don't leave me to those wild beast!"

The girl hesitated before making up her mind. "a-Alright! But only this once and you will never mention this to anyone or I will make sure you lose the thing that makes you a man." She hissed at him.

"Deal. By the way, whats your name? It would be bad if I didn't know my girlfriends name."

"Sakurazaki Setsuna. But please just call me Setsuna of your going to go trough this." She sighed.

Grey grinned. "Don't worry. I planed to. It would be beneath me if I didn't at least show a lady a good time if she's willing to put up with being my fake girlfriend."

Setsuna just rolled her eyes at this statement. She held out her hand, and Grey took it. They both began to walk with each other. Grey took a quick peek at how the fan girls took this.

It was priceless. They all had their mouths falling practically to the bottom of the floor and there eyes were popping out of their heads. There were even a few crying their hearts out saying that life was unfair, and it sucked that all the good looking boys were taken.

'Mission Accomplish!' Grey grinned to himself. He and Setsuna took a walk with each other.

(AN **EXTREME** 30 MINUTES LATER!)

"Ha ha ha! Your joking!" Setsuna laughed as Grey explained how his friend accidentally put an exploding stink bomb in Tokiya's toilet when he and Kageyama were trying to pull a joke on Ryuuji. And how Ryuuji tricked them into putting it in Tokiya's and how pissed he was!

"I'm not. They so felt scared when they saw Tokiya walk out of that bathroom instead of Ryuuji. His face was scary and we all laughed when we saw them having their asses slapped like little children in front of us. Needless to say, Kageyama and Jake decided to stay away from him for the next 2 months until Kageyama pulled a small prank on him." Grey grinned at her. He was really enjoying spending time with Setsuna. He liked her honor and old style. She also admitted she was cute and liked the fact she was not like those stupid fan girls that would usually follow him every where. She just acted like her own self, and held pride to that. If it weren't the fact he was a moron and actually believed in that type of stuff, he would say he had fallen in love with her.

Setsuna then looked at the clock tower and cried out in surprise. "Oh no! Look at the time! Gomen Grey but I have to end this a bit early!" She bowed towards him. Grey blinked and felt confused. For some reason, he felt pain some where in his chest for a bit when he heard that. It puzzled him why. 'Ah whatever.' He thought.

"That's okay Setsuna." Grey said. "...Maybe... we can hang out together again some time? And it will be between friends, not a fake girlfriend and fake boyfriend."

Setsuna blushed at that statement and gave him a small smile. "I-I would like that. Bye Grey. I hope we meet each other soon." She then turned around and went to run off back to the dorm.

"Setsuna Sakurazaki, huh?" Grey murmured to himself. 'I think I'm going to make my first friend as a girl besides Hamuko.' Grey smiled to himself at this thought. He then stood up, stretched, and walk towards the direction Setsuna had mentioned earlier for Evangeline's house.

But now we're back with him. He's not only irritated by the fact that the fan girls had distracted him from his original goal, he was also mad at the fact that his date with Setsuna had to be cut off early. ...Wait. Did he just admit that it was a date?

"Grr." A growl came out. He looked up to see he was surrounded by five bears.

"Tch. Too bad for you guys, but you caught me at a bad time." He snarled darkly. He then pulled out one gun and filled it with Dark Energy and shot one shot in the air. The bears were confused by this, but then the shot bursted in the air becoming 1000 dark needles the size of spears. They all tore through all the bears skin and killing all of them.

"Tch. What do I do with their bodies?" Grey murmured to himself. "It be a waste to waste their fur, and their meat would be good. Ah screw it. I'll just skin them for the fur and cook their meat." He then proceeded to do that. An hour later he was done and headed towards Evangeline's cottage.

When he had arrived, he was surprised to see how nice it had look.

"Very homey looking." Grey murmured to himself. He then proceeded to walk up to the house and knocked on the doors.

"WHAT? WHOSE THEIR?" An irritated voice came out at him, sounding like a little girl.

"And a very happy hello to you too." Grey muttered under his breath. He then took a deep breath and said out loud "My name is Grey Kageyama. I was sent here by the Dean to live here for a bit until the newly boys dormitory would be completed

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT? THERE'S GOING TO BE A NEW BOYS DORMITORY?"

"Yes. Now can I give you the damn letter and please let me in." Grey snapped, getting tired of standing outside.

"Tch. Chachamaru, open the door and let him in."

"Yes master." 'Master?'

The door open to reveal a tall green haired girl with a blank voice. But the strange thing is she made metallic noises and her ear weren't ears. They looked like parts to an android.

"Please come in." She said with a little bow.

Grey just shrugged his shoulders. 'Whatever. This is Japan, land of cosplayers.' He thought to himself. He then walked into the cottage to see a stunning surprise. It was a little middle schooler in a huge doll house. Packed with a ton of dolls.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to be giving me that damn letter already?" She demanded.

'Ah man. I got stuck with the little brat.' Grey thought to himself while groaning. He then proceeded to give the letter to Evangeline. But when their fingers touched each other, they felt a little shock, making them pull their hands away from each other.

"Your a vampire?" She hissed.

"You know about vampires?" Grey asked surprised that someone so small and young would know.

"Of course I would know. I'm a full blood dark vampire dammit." She snapped at him. His eyes widen at the statement.

"Holy shit. I didn't know there were more like me. Sort of." He said out loud.

"What do you mean sort of?" She asked.

"I'm not a full vampire. I'm half human from my mothers side and I get my vampire side from my father." He explained to her.

"Hm. That would explain why you can't control your pheromones and your power is leaking out a bit." She muttered under her breath.

"Tell me about it. It's so damn bothersome when those stupid girls won't leave me alone." Grey muttered under his breath.

"Hm. Well, what ever are you doing her any ways boyo? And don't bother to try to lie to me, I'll just make the Dean tell me."

Grey thought about it. 'Is it worth it? If Sui hears about this, he might go Ketsu on me. And that will not be worth any trouble.' He thought it over some more. 'Ah screw it. I guess if she's going to find out sooner or later, might as well be honest right now.'

"I was hired by the Dean with my group to protect his granddaughter from a magic group called the Kansai organization. I'm with the mafia." Grey answered.

"Ho?" Evangeline raised her eyebrow in surprise. "So boyo, tell me... which family do you work for?"

"Vongola family." Evangeline made a face of surprise when she heard this.

"What? Do you know us?"

"Know you? I was there when it was first created!" Evangeline retorted back.

"Damn. Your an old oba-san then." He muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, she heard.

"...What?" She said in a quiet tone. He doesn't know why, but he feels very scared. "Congratulation boyo! Your going to be my student in controlling your vampire side!"

"...Eh?" Grey was confused why she wasn't angry. The poor fool.

"Chachamaru! Prepare the... training arena." Evangeline said with a huge evil smile. Grey sweated at this.

"Now, now. No need to get all hostile." He said nevously.

"But don't you want to know how to control yourself." She replied back, still smiling. "well you'll learn how to, and also how to respect your betters" She hissed out.

'...Ah fuck!' Grey thought to himself. 'I think I might be a bit late for the meeting.'

…

_**With Kazuma**_

"Now, now~ where is that room?" Kazuma said to himself happily. He was lost. He ran inside the dorm, but then somehow, when he turned in a corner, he found himself back where he started. 'If Jake was here, he probably yelling at me. Ah well~!' He thought. What a care free person.

While walking around, he eventually came to a weird girl. She looked Chinese, had yellow pony tails and a bit of a tan skin. 'Who's this person?'

"Excuse me!" He called out. She turned around to see him. "Sorry to bother you but could you help me find this room? I got lost! Haa haa!"

"Hm, that does sound like trouble, Aru!" She said thinking a bit. "Okay aru! I'll help you out!" She then took the paper from his hand and began to read it. "Hm... it seems as if you'll be living with me and Kaeda aru-desu~!"

"Haa haa! Really? I guess I'm lucky to have meet you...uh, who were you again?" Kazuma asked, forgetting who he was talking to.

"I'm Ku Fei aru-desu! What is yours?" Ku Fei asked.

"Haa haa! The names Kagare Kazuma. Hiya!" He replied with a grin. Ku Fei blushed a little bit, but because the sun was setting down and gave everything a bit of a reddish hew, Kazuma didn't notice it that much. "So, can you take me to your room?"

"Yes aru." Ku Fei replied. She began walking towards the opposite direction and Kazuma followed. It took them a little while, but they got there.

"Here is the room aru-desu." Ku Fei said, before opening the door and going in. Kazuma followed her in.

"Ah! Ku Fei, your back!" A tall girl said smiling while waving at her. It was Nagase Kaeda. Probably the tallest girl in the whole entire class of Class 2-A. She is also a ninja and trained in the ways of assassination. Though she has not done anything like it. "Ah! A boy followed you, Ku Fei-san."

"Yes aru. He will be living with us for now on."

Kaeda sweatdropped at that. "Ah... but this is an all-girls school. How can a boy be living with us?"

"Ku thought about it for a second. "Hm. I did not think that through aru."

Kazuma grinned. "Don't worry about it. Starting today, the academy is now taking boys for this school. I'm not the only one here though. My friends are here with me to. So don't worry!"

Kaeda and Ku looked surprised by that. "Really? But we haven't gotten a message yet that this would be happening soon."

"The Dean wanted this to be a surprise." Kazuma shrugged. 'And I suggested it to him, to try to freak out everyone.' He mentally thought grinning evilly in his head. 'Ah. The joys of being able to prank people that their reactions!' He accidentally let out a content sigh with a dreamy smile planted on his face.

"Um, why do you seem so happy, aru?" Ku asked, confused as to why Kazuma was smiling like. She looked at him, and stared at his eyes, she kept looking at them and thought how nice and soft they were. Then she started at her lips and- 'GAH! WHY AM I THINKING OF THESE THINGS ARU!' Unfortunately for her, she's not exactly the brightest one and that is the reason why she's Baka Yellow.

"Huh? OH! Nothing, just remembering something good!" He said, grinning his normal grin.

"Ah! It must have been a good memory then, de goezaru." Kaeda replied back.

"Yep!" Kazuma said. Oh yes. There are countless memories of him pranking and torturing his friends back at the Academy and other various places. All ending with him laughing at their faces. And he has not once regret doing it to them. Well, except maybe that one time with Tokiya and the bathroom. THAT wasn't going to happen again any time soon. He was going to make sure of it. Unless he had a death wish. And he sure as hell wanted to live and prank some more.

"That's good de goezaru. Having good memories are the best." She said smiling at him. Now that he thought about, both her and Ku were cute. Hey! He might try to ask them out on a date later. But he'll do it as friends. He's not a womanizer like Jake. And he certainly did not want Hamuko to think that as well. She was his little sister after all.

"Agreed aru." Ku said, smiling as well.

"Yep!" He said cheerfully. "You know guys, I think this is going to be a nice stay here with you two!"

The both of them look at each other before they all were breaking out into a smile. "Yes de goezaru/aru!"

…

_**With Hamuko & Chrome**_

"WAH! ITS SO SMALL!" Hamuko squealed out loud. Since the rooms at the Academy were based on performance, and she was the highest, she got the joy in living in a penthouse that was meant for a group of 5 all by herself. She never had any girls as friends, and it was usually just with the rest of the Darkwater Squad she was friends with, so it was lonely there.

"It looks big and nice." Chrome said softly and quietly. She was kind of shocked when Hamuko dragged her to their new room, but she felt really happy. It felt as if someone besides Boss, Nana, Kyoko and Haru had accepted her for her. And as a friend. It made her feel happy.

"EH? BIG!" She thought. 'I get the nice part, but what the heck is with the big part?'

"Yes." Chrome replied back.

"Hmm. I guess it is big and nice." Hamuko replied back thoughtfully while putting her hand on her chin and looking around. "YOSH! How about me and you make this place prettier!"

"Huh?" Chrome said, not quite getting what Hamuko meant.

"Yeah! We can make this room with flowers and lots of other stuff!" Hamuko said cheerfully, giving Chrome a huge big smile. Chrome couldn't help but give a small smile back in return.

"O-Okay. If you want." Chrome replied back.

"NOPE!"

"Huh?"

Hamuko frowned at Chrome. "Chrom-chan... you shouldn't just be doing this for me. You should do it too because it will make you happy!"

"Do it... because it makes me happy?" Chrome whispered. She thought about what Hamuko said. How many times did she just want to speak up to Boss and ask if he wanted to do something together? But did not because she was afraid he wouldn't want to do it.

"Yeah! Chrome, I think its nice that your selfless with everyone. But sometimes you need to ask something a little selfish from your friend to make your self happy!" Hamuko said, with a big grin attached to her face. She then rushed towards Chrome, and gave her a hug. "After all, we're friends. Right?"

Chrome was touched. More than anything, she just wanted a good friend. Kyoko and Haru would always be her first real friends, but she wanted a friend where she could confide all her secrets in. A best friend. Now she had one.

Chrome let the few tears she had from realizing this, and hugged Hamuko back.

"H-Hai!" Chrome replied back. "Hai."

Hamuko smiled. "Good Chrome-chan. Its great... that me and you are friends now."

They both let go of each other. Chrome wiped her face with her sleeves, and gave Hamuko a smile. Not a small one, but not a big one. It was a true smile. And that had made all the difference for Hamuko here.

"Now, now Chrome-chan. No need to cry." Hamuko told her softly.

"R-Right." Chrome replied back. "So what do you want to do?"

"HMMM. I really want to make this place look prettyful. But we only have the suitcases and the clothes and stuff we brought in them. And I don't think that its a lot. So~, why don't you and me both go shopping together!" Hamuko announced.

"Eh?" Chrome said. But it was to late, Hamuko had made up her mind.

"No buts! Me and you are going shopping together and thats final." She said. "We're going together... as new best friends!"

Chrome stopped for a bit. "New best friends." She whispered under her breath. "Hai! Hamuko!"

Hamuko stopped. 'She said my name with out the chan.' She smiled a bit. "Alrighty then! Chrome!"

…

_**With everybody else at 8' clock**_

"So how did it go everyone?" Tokiya asked.

"WELL, since you asked. I personally am pissed off I have to live with you, but since I got all my stuff unpack, I decided to walk around and I got 10 girls phone numbers and a date on Saturday!" Jake said, pleased with himself.

"And I care why?" Hammuko deadpanned at him. "Well, forgetting this moron here, me and Chrome got a really nice room together! We went shopping, and then ate ice creams together, then we decided to get Chrome some new clothes because she spilt some ice cream right on her clea-"

"HAMUKO!" Chrome yelled out to her friend, blushing at her new friend furiously. "THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

"...Eh? Oh right! Sorry Chrome. I got so used to talking with things to them, I forgot that they were guys as well." Hamuko said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head with one hand.

"And right at the good part." Jake muttered under his breath.

"I think that's the first time I've heard Chrome yelled out loud... and at someone." Tsuna muttered under his breath. It was quite a surprise to see Hamuko and Chrome getting along with each other. But it was a nice surprise for him. He really believed that Chrome deserved this. He really wanted Chrome to be happy, and her having a friend with her made him feel good inside. Of course, he did blushed a bit when he understood what Hamuko was talking about.

"Lucky bastards." Grey grumbled under his breath. He looked like hell. His old school uniform pratically torn to shreds. Not just that, he had gotten a few bruises along his stomach, a black eye, and had cuts bleeding a bit everywhere.

"WHOA! What happen to you?" Hamuko asked concerned for her friend.

"Lets just say the person I got forced to move in with temporally... has a very short temper." He grumbled under his breath. Evangeline was very brutal with him in learning how to control his vampire self. And it was only the first day here. He felt that this was going to be LOOOOOONG year here.

"Really? Wow. I feel for you bro." Hamuko replied back, sweatdropping and laughing a bit nervously. 'Glad I get to bunk with Chrome here.' She thought in her head.

"Really? Well I had a great time!" Kazuma said smiling. "Kaeda-chan and Ku-chan are really nice and funny! It feels nice to be with them!"

He really did enjoy being with them. It was a nice feeling. And it was fun sparring with Ku Fei when she had heard that he know martial arts. She was really good at it! He also heard that Kaeda was a ninja and could also give a good fight. He wanted to try her next!

"Oh really now." Jake said, raising his eyebrow. "Having a little... skin friendship with the girls now are we?"

"Knock it off Jake! He's not like you!" Hamuko snapped at him.

"Yeah!" Was Kazuma's relpied.

"WHAT?" Both Jake and Hamuko shouted back at him.

"What do you mean Kazuma onii-chan!"  
>"Why you little... I thought we agreed that I would be the one to get into skin contact with girls."<p>

"Yeah! It was really fun fighting with Ku-chan!"

"...Oh. So thats what you meant." Both Hamuko and Jake muttered under their breath.

"Kazuma blinked at the both of them. "Well, duh. What else did you think I meant?"

"Er, never mind mate." Jake told him. "Just glad to know your still yourself."

"Huh?" Kazuma still didn't understand what his friends meant.

"A-Ah, well. I had a mis-misundertsanding with Izumi-san and O-Ogouchi-san, but I fixed it up with t-them. Th-they're very n-nice." 'Even though one of them looked like she wanted to kill me.' Tsuna thought in his head. Ah, the pains of being the young Vongola.

"What misunderstanding?" Tokiya asked, raising his eyebrow.

Tsuna squirmed under his stare. "A-Ah, w-well, since I-I was st-standing so l-long in front of their ro-ro-room, they th-thought I was a-a pervert." He muttered under his breath, blushing and looking embarrassed.

"HAA-HAA!" Jake laughed out loud. "SUCKS TO BE YOU!"

"Guh." Tsuna said, holding his chest, looking completely down.

"Asshat." Hamuko said darkly towards Jake. He could feel her dark angry aura getting large and larger and thought it best to be quiet for a bit.

"YAWN. Well, I got some news. Apparently, the place I'm borrowing is under management from a mercenary." Ryuuji said sleepily. He was really tired, and just wanted to go back to bed. But what he said had perked the interest of the group.

"HIEE! ANOTHER ASSASSIN!" Tsuna asked, very scared.

"Please Tsuna. There's a fine lime between us and a single mercenary." Jake said, rolling his eye at the boy.

"Who is it? Any mafia families we know?" Tokiya asked sharply.

"No. It doesn't seem like she's from any mafia families. She may know them, but thats about it. She seems more like the one that is hired in the magic side. But apparently she knows who Reborn is." Ryuuji replied back.

"HIEEE! SHE KNOWS REBORN!"

"Yes. I do. Now I would appreciate if you stop talking about me." An annoyed voice came out.

Tsuna shrieked when it came from behind him, everyone stood up and got their weapons ready. Mana stepped out of her hiding place, with a pistol in her hand.

"Please. I'm not here to fight. Just to ask a question."

"What is it?" Tokiya asked seriously. Gone was the playfullness of the group. They all were sending a huge amount of killing aura.

"I just need to know who the Vongola Tenth is."

"E-eh. M-me?" Tsuna stuttered out, pointing to himself. Silence soon follow the group.

"YOU DOPE! WHAT IF SHE'S AN ENEMY YA MORON?" Jake roared at him.

"HIEE! I'M SORRY"

Mana just stared at Tsuna incredulously, like she could not believe that this wimpy, girly looking boy was the future leader of the Vongola Mafia Family. She just shook her head in exasperation. "Oh boy... no wonder Otou-san is taking forever in coming back home."

"...Eh?" Tsuna said.

"Oh yes. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Mana Tatsumi... and I am Reborn's daughter."

"EHHHH!"

…

_**In the Dean's Office**_

"Hohoho. I didn't expect you here Reborn."

Reborn just smirked. "Heh. Well, I figured out my dame-student would be forgetting his other mission that the Ninth had given him."

"Hoh? Really now?" The dean said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yep. So sign me up as a teacher for the classes he'll be in. Because I'm going to make that dame-student remember it. And if not, I'll do it myself."

…

_**AND THATS IT!**_

**Yo people. It's me. TheSylentnight. I got somethings to point out here, so I will.**

**Holy shit, I got 9 more reviews. YES! HAPPINESS TO THE EXTREME!**

**Pikapikaluve:**** A Thank You! I love Person. It's just an amazing game.**

**ChromexTsuna and Uknown:**** ...Eh, I don't know what to say. Sorry man. You could read the other stories. There good. And if you don't like mine... well, there are about 10,000 other ones on the website. No need call it garbage.**

**Just Passing Through:**** Sorry about that. I'm still new at the story thing, but hopefully as time goes on, I'll get better with the narration.**

**Kyle53:**** It's okay. I think you English is lovely and good. Thank you for liking my story!**

**Alternatives:**** Man, do I wish every reader was as good and understanding as you. I hope that this chapter here adds the good character to them!**

**FallenSeraphXeno:**** Your wish has been granted! Hope you enjoy this one and thanks for liking it!**

**Little BookWyrm:**** Thank you. I think what you said was really nice. And thank you for the kind words. I hope that this time... I'll be able to stick around long enough to give a real nice good story.**

**Okay! Time to thank those who have favorited my story! Thank you Swords and Roses, -Vairon-, Blooperz, dad90, FallenSeraphXeno, Flare1412, Little BookWyrm, and Pyro Kitsune. It's all because I have your guy's support that I was able to keep this story a rolling. And now for the Alert list people! Thank you FallenSeraphXeno, Flare1412, and mbshadow. You all seriously rock.**

**All righty, I just hope you people here know that this will probably be the only time I write this much, in a while. Because I am a horrible person and have a short attention span to things.**

**I want to say something. It has to do with my last note. After I had spent sometime thinking about it, and letting my self cry in private a bit, I feel a whole lot better. A LOT BETTER YA HERE! So I decided to write down a new story for Kingdom Hearts (Which is on my profile. Check out please!) and finish this chapter for you all. Now that I have finally come forth to what has happened, I decided I'm going to be happy for now on so when I meet him again I call him midget once more with a smile... and give the ol' dwarf a hug!**

**TheSylenight... BACK IN ACTION!**

**Peace! :)**


	4. Omake 1

**The Day Tsuna became a man... sort of**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit is due to Shonen Jump and the creator of the manga Hideaki Koyasu and Akira Amano. I also do not own any part of Mahou Sensei Negima. All credit is due to Akamatsu Ken.**

**A little bit ChromexTsuna.**

The Day Tsuna became a man... sort of

"HIEEE! HOW DID IT COME TO THIS?" Tsuna shouted out as he was running from a huge crowd of girls trying to kill him.

He should have known what Reborn meant by special training for resistance against girls. He should have guess that Reborn would have tried something like this on him one day. Maybe he should have try to fight back. But in the end, it wouldn't have matter even if he try to stop him. So here he was. Running from a bunch of girls after Reborn had thrown him in the girls side of the onsen he went to.

"STOP RUNNING FROM US YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

"NOOO! YOU'LL KILL ME!" Tsuna shrieked.

"NO DUH! YOU WERE PEEPING ON US!" The girls had all yelled at him.

"BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"WE DON'T CARE!"

"HIEEE!"

Tsuna just kept running faster and faster from the girls, desperate from trying to get away from them. Tsuna had gotten better at running away from people. Whether it was from some boys trying to gang up him because he hanged out with Kyoko, or when he had accidentally kept pissing off Hibari and Hibari decided to bite him to death, or from Reborn and his spartan training. So it was no surprise that he was able to escape the girls.

"DAMN IT! WHERE DID HE GO?"

"AGH! DON'T TELL ME HE ESCAPED!"

"LET'S SPLIT UP AND LOOK FOR HIM!"

"YEAH!"

They all had begin to search around the area he was in. What they didn't know was that he had decided to hide up in a tree. He clung to the very too, hoping that the leaves and branches would cover him. But since this is Dame-Tsuna we are talking about, of course he had to cling onto the branch that could not support his weight.

*SNAP*

"HIEE! NOOOOOO!"

Tsuna shrieked as he fell down to the ground. He unfortunately fell right on top of a girl with long green hair and glasses. Her name is Hasegawa Chisame. She is a very popular internet idol back at Mahora Academy, but she goes under a secret name. She came here by Namimori to take a little break since it was vacation. She heard random explosions every now and then, but the locals told her not to worry. That the explosions never come over here because the person causing it never comes here. (COUGH*TAKOHEAD*COUGH) Of course, Chisame considered it weird that the locals considered it normal for people to cause explosions on the other side of town.

'AGH! WHY IS IT AS WEIRD HERE AS IT IS BACK AT MAHORA WITH OUR 10 YEAR OLD TEACHER?' Chisame thought to herself, a bit annoyed with how everyone can just walk normally with the noise. She decided to calm her self down by going down to the park by the sauna. She was hoping for a some peace and quite. Until she heard the screams of some girly boy running away from a bunch of women.

"STOP RUNNING FROM US YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

"NOOO! YOU'LL KILL ME!"

"NO DUH! YOU WERE PEEPING ON US!"

"BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"WE DON'T CARE!"

"HIEEE!"

'A peeper? Oh no... PLEASE DON'T TELL ME NEGI-SENSEI IS HERE?' Chisame thought to herself. She just had no clue what to do if that stupid brat was here.

"DAMN IT! WHERE DID HE GO?"

"AGH! DON'T TELL ME HE ESCAPED!"

"LET'S SPLIT UP AND LOOK FOR HIM!"

"YEAH!"

'Huh? He got away?' She thought to herself. 'How the hell did the peeper do it?' (COUGH*MASTERPAO-PAO*COUGH) But, her thoughts were cut off as she heard a new noise.

*SNAP*

"HIEE! NOOOOOO!"

Chisame just had enough time to look up and see a brown blob come from the tree and land on top of her.

"GAH!" "BLAGH!"

Tsuna had landed on Chisame. Oh crap. This is not going to end well.

"Owwww." Chisame moaned. She was in pain. Not a lot, but then again, to be fair, she wasn't expecting some boy to fall out of a tree and land on her. She got up and rubbed the back of her head, but then she felt something. She looked and blushed red and got extremely pissed off. It was the boy. He had gravity defining brown hair, that was spiky. He looked a bit like a girl, but that wasn't what pissed her off. What pissed her off was that he was on top of her... and his right hand was on her right boob.

'Agh... Why me?' Tsuna cried to himself after falling. He felt the usual pain that he would usually feel after spending time with Reborn. Except he also felt something soft... and big. Something _very _soft and _very _big. He looked up to see a pissed off girl. She had green hair and it was tied up in a ponytail. She had glasses on, and her face was bright red. She looked _pissed_ needless to say. Tsuna looked at what his hand was grabbing.

*BOING**BOING*

"Ahn." The girl gasped out. Tsuna's hand twitch when he realized that his hand was on her boob.

'OH THAT IS IT!' Chisame thought to herself, after she had let out that gasp. She has never felt more pissed off in her life. She did not mean to do that... stupid hormones.

'HIEEE!' Was all Tsuna could think, not noticing that a small trail blood was leaking out of his nose.

"Yo-yo-you... YOU LITTLE-" Chisame yelled out. Tsuna jumped off her and fell down on his back.

"HIEE! WAIT! THIS WAS AN ACCIDENT I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THIS!" Tsuna shrieked in horror and cried.

"LIKE. I. GIVE. A. DAMN!" Chisame roared out before kicking Tsuna in the stomach with all her might... sending him flying off towards the fountain in the middle of the park.

"BLAGH!" Tsuna gargled out before he felt himself flying. He then hit his head hard on the fountain, as blood splurted out of the wound on his head. He then felt the rest of his body feel a bit wet and cold for a second before going unconscious inside of the fountain.

"Tch. TAKE THAT YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Chisame yelled out to him. She turned around and left to her hotel. She had enough of this. Time to go back to Mahora Academy.

(AN **EXTREME** FEW HOURS LATER!)

"B-Boss?" Chrome stuttered out. She was in the park at night because Reborn had called everyone together to look out for Tsuna. It was very late at night. Reborn said that he sent Tsuna to the onsen... for some special training. But... why is Boss inside of the fountain sleeping and bleeding when he should be at the onsen for Reborn's training?

"B-Bossu." Chrome said again, gently trying to wake him up. Tsuna twitched a bit. She put her hand on his shoulder, and began to shake him gently.

'Kufufu. It seems as if the young Vongola here is knocked out Chrome-chan.'

'Mukuro-san!' Chrome thought in her head.

'Hmph. If it weren't for the fact that I was stuck in the Vendicare, I be able to take over his body.'

'Mukuro-san...' Chrome thought. It was true, even after Tsuna had defeated Daemon, the Vendicare have yet been able to release Mukuro-san from the prison.

'Kufufu. Chrome-chan, since I'm a bit bored, I hope you don't mind if I borrow your body for a bit.'

'Of course not, Mukuro-san.'Chrome replied, then started to feel a weird sensation before falling asleep.

"Kufufu, I hope your prepared... Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro grinned evilly. 'Let's see... maybe I should invade his dreams and give a few... nightmares of my own. Kufufu.'

…

"Ah! Tsu-kun!" "Kyoko-chan!"

Tsuna was having a perverted dream. He dreamt that he was in an onsen with Kyoko, and she only had a towel covering her. She then offered to wash his back, which to his joy accepted. Now she was washing his back, putting her self right on top of his back.

'Ah! This is heaven! I wish my dream would come true in life!' Tsuna thought to himself. Just as Kyoko's towel was going to fall of and he got to see a little bit of her chest, Mukuro decided to start his fun with Tsuna.

"Kufufu. It seems to be that the young Vongola is in actuality, a pervert." An mysterious voice came out. "Kufufu. I wondered how your precious Kyoko-chan and the rest of your family would act like if I revealed this as an illusion to them."

"HIEEE! MUKURO! DON'T!" Tsuna shouted out, waking up all of the sudden. Tsuna was sweating. How did Mukuro get into his dream? Did Chrome find him and Mukuro took over Chrome's body just to tease him? Why him?

"Because... I hate you." Was Mukuro's response. Tsuna just face planted.

'I know you do, but do you always have to make fun of me every time you take over Chrome's body?' Tsuna cried to himself.

"Kufufu. But of course, young Vongola." Mukuro smirked. 'Hmmm. Kufufu. I think I might have an idea in scaring him.' Mukuro thought to himself.

'Jeez. Where's Mukuro? I mean, whats going on? All I remember is that Reborn pushed me onto the other side of the onsen. Onto the girls side... then I climbed up a tree to escape them... then I landed on a big breasted girl and accidently grabbed her breast... then she kicked me straight into the fountain. Oh right, that's about everything, I guess.' Tsuna thought to himself, a bit unsure what to do. He could go back home, but how is he going to explain to his mom why he's wet and why he is bleeding from his head. That, and if Gokudera hears about the girl launching him into the fountain, who knows what he'll do to the girl!

'Why can't my life be more easier?' Tsuna thought, as he tried to get back up. He then felt something. It was in the back of his head. Or more like, it was biting the back of his head.

"YAH!" Tsuna shrieked out in horror. He turned around to see... Kyoko-chan? "Ky-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna stuttered out.

Kyoko smiled at him. "Tsuna... I need you."

"Eh?"

"I need you Tsuna... I need you to something for me..." Kyoko said slowly and seductively to Tsuna. Tsuna grabbed right between his legs and crossed them over.

'DANGEROUS! DANGEROUS!' He thought. "Wh-What do you mean Ky-Kyoko-ch-chan?" Tsuna asked.

She then gave him a seductive smile. "Isn't obvious? I... need... you... to... DIE!" She then swung Mukuro's trident at him.

"HIEE!" Tsuna shrieked out before dodging the trident just as it swung over his head. Kyoko then twisted over and threw it straight at Tsuna's chest.

"Hmph." Kyoko? Smirked as it went straight towards him. But then Tsuna turned around from his position and caught the trident right between his hands. WHAT?" Mukuro roared out, dismissing his illusion.

"Mukuro... did you really think that would work?" Tsuna said in a deeper tone, a hint of anger in it. His eyes were glowing orange and head a calm demeanor on him. He was wearing his X-gloves and there was a flame right on his forehead. Tsuna had got into Hyper Dying-Will mode.

"Kufufu. Not really. But I must say... it was most fun screwing with your mind young Vongola." Mukuro smirked. He then got his trident and yawned. "Well... it was fun. Good-bye. I'm tired now." He then disappeared and Chrome was back.

"DON'T JUST ATTACK ME AND DISSAPEAR LIKE THAT!" Tsuna yelled out, before catching Chrome from collapsing. 'Sigh. Why am I always the object of Hibari and Mukuro's ire.' Tsuna thought to himself.

Tsuna looked at Chrome. 'Now what do I do? I can't take her back home now. It's too dark and I'm actually kind of tired. I still haven't gotten all my strength back after that glasses wearing girl set me flying straight into the fountain. Now that I think about it, how did she do that?' Tsuna thought in his head.

"Hngh." Chrome said before opening her eye. She was still a bit tired after Mukuro-san had used his illusions on boss. "B-Boss." Chrome stuttered out, after she realized that he was holding her in his arms.

"Ah Chrome-chan!" Tsuna said out loud in surprise.

"A-Ano, boss... why am I in your arms?" Chrome asked, while blushing deep red.

"Eh?" Tsuna said, before he realized he was carrying Chrome in his arms. "...HIEE! I'M SORRY!" Tsuna cried out before letting go of her.

But Tsuna forgot that he was carrying her, so when he dropped her, she grabbed onto him. So they both fell down to the ground.

"BLAGH!" "AHH!"

When they both fell down, Tsuna grabbed Chrome and turned around so she wouldn't hit the street. But they both unfortunately fell down right into the muddy ground.

"Itai! That really hurt!" Tsuna groaned. He rubbed his head before looking up. Except... why was it so dark? And... why was there a purple v-shape thingy in the darkness.

"KYAH!" Chrome yelled out when she realized that Boss was accidentally looking up at her skirt. She swung her trident as hard as she could right on his head.

"GAH!" Tsuna cried out in pain. He was holding his head. 'Why? WHY? WHY IS MY HEAD RECIEVING ALL THE PAIN?' He thought while he cried.

"A-Ah! G-Gomen Boss!" Chrome said when she realized she had attacked her boss. She bowed down to him. Tsuna got embarrassed and began to wave his arms frantically.

"NO NO NO! It was my fault for tripping us." Tsuna said, looking down in shame. Why did he have keep screwing every thing up when ever he did something? Why was he always Dame-tsuna in these types of situations?

"Dame-Tsuna... how dare you do that to a lady? For that, you must take responsibility." Reborn said, popping out of the bush with his shrub costume.

"REBORN! HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE?" Tsuna yelled out when he saw Reborn.

"Since the girls were chasing you and trying to kill you." Reborn replied back immediately. Tsuna felled down to the ground and hit his face.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO SAVE ME FROM THEN WHEN THEY TRIED TO KILL ME?" Tsuna yelled back to Reborn. Reborn just jumped up and kicked him in the face.

"Because it was funny. And it's to teach you that women are scary and you should never peep on them." Reborn replied back to Tsuna with a smirk on his face.

"BUT IT WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO THREW ME OVER THE GATE!" Tsuna yelled back as soon as he got back up from Reborn's kick.

"And?" Reborn asked, not really caring that much.

Tsuna out his down in defeat. 'Why is it that when ever I try to argue with him I always lose to him?' Tsuna thought to himself as anime style tears streamed down his face.

"Because your a loser." Reborn said replying to Tsuna's unasked question in hi thoughts.

"I KNOW THAT BUT YOU DIDN'T NEED TO ANSWER AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT OUT LOUD!" Tsuna yelled out in indignation.

"Reborn-san!" Chrome said out in surprise.

'WHAT A DELAYED REACTION!' Tsuna cried out in his mind. Reborn payed him no attention.

"Ciaossu Chrome. It seems as if Dame-Tsuna has gotten both you and him dirty. You both should go to the public bath and take a quick bath there and get clean up." Reborn said with a smirk. Everything was going according to plan. Reborn knew that Tsuna had a low tolerance when it came to girls. So Reborn had come up with the idea of getting him use to girls. This would make it easier and funner for him when he tells Tsuna that last month he had received a letter from the Ninth to tell Tsuna he needed to find a wife. And anyways... Reborn had nothing to plan for tortu- I mean training today, so he was bored and decided to work on it now.

"NANI? DON'T JUST TELL US WHAT TO DO SO QUICKLY! AND ANYWAYS CHROME AND I DON'T HAVE SUPLLIES FOR A PUBLIC BATH!" Tsuna roared back in embarrassment. Him and Chrome going to a public together? If Kyoko-chan hears this... she'll think he's in love with Chrome and not her! He'll never be able to ask her out properly then!

"No problem. I figure you would be stupid and screw up some how, so I brought the supplies for you. In fact, I already had 15 different scenarios that would happen to you. One of them contains calling an ambulance and another setting up your funeral ceremony." Reborn said with a smile that contain his evilness.

"HOW PREPARED! AND WHY IS IT YOU HAVE 15 SCENARIOS PLANNED?" Tsuna screamed out in fear. Chrome was ignoring the one-sided argument, as she was busy blushing and getting lost in her own thoughts. Her and the boss... alone... at an public bath? She started to lose her train of thought and came up with the image of her and Boss in the same bath together and he was scrubbing her body with a scrub.

'AHHHHHHH! BAD CHROME!' She said in her head and began to shake her head furiously. But unfortunately for her, Reborn was able to read her mind. He smirked.

'Heh. I didn't have something as good as that. Maybe this might just work.' Reborn thought to himself with a smirk. This was going to be fun.

"Whatever Dame-Tsuna. It was your fault in the first place for getting the both of you dirty. As a boss of the Vongola family, it is your job to see both your subordinates and women treated right. And if you don't..." Reborn trailed as he raised out his hand and Leon morphed into a gun. "Then I'll just shoot you with a Dying Will Bullet that will force you to go naked and run through the girls side of the onsen again." Reborn smirked as he aimed at Tsuna.

"HIEE! NO REBORN, I'LL DO IT, OKAY, OKAY!" Tsuna screamed in terror as he grabbed the supplies and Chromes, hand breaking her out of her thought and making her blush.

Reborn smirked and smiled as he watched his dame student running towards the bath.

"Ah... maybe I should have told him that Leon was sick and could only make party bullets with confetti coming out of him." Reborn mused while he click the gun trigger. The gun shot out confetti. "Oh well." He walked and followed the two of them to the bath.

…

"Huff. Huff. Huff. I... think... that we... got ...away from him." Tsuna said while bending down his knees and gasping for breath. He was running at his fastest yet, even breaking his records. All the while he was dragging Chrome with him without realizing it.

"A-Ano... Boss? C-Can you let go of my hand?" Chrome asked while blushing deep red. She wasn't embarrassed from it. No far from it. She actually felt happy about it! She just couldn't figure out why. And that confused her.

"Eh?' Tsuna said, before looking down and blushing deep red. Oh crap. He grabbed Chrome's hand and dragged her the whole entire way. 'DAMN IT!' Tsuna thought as he believed right now was probably the most dumbest thing he's done. Why? Because he actually ran towards to the bath house.

And he could see Reborn's camouflage as one of the workers here.

…

'Hmph. Dame-Tsuna... did you actually think it was possible to escape from me?' Reborn thought to himself with a smirk. Time to start training.

…

'No no no no no no no no no no no...' Tsuna repeated in his head as he crouched down and hold it. Why? WHY WAS REBORN HERE?

"A-Ano... Boss?" Chrome asked. "Sh-Shouldn't we get into the bath?" Chrome blushed when she asked. She didn't know why, but for some reason... she just could not get the thought of her boss only in a towel in her head. She just... could not stop for her life thinking about it. So she thinks that if she takes a bath, maybe she will finally stop thinking about it.

"U-Uh right." Tsuna replied backed meekly. 'Sigh. Might as well. It's not as if Reborn is going to do anything TOO extreme... I hope.'

(AHCOOOO! SOMEONE SAID **EXTREME** SOMEWHERE IN THIS **EXTREME** WORLD SOMEWHERE! **EXTREME!**)

Tsuna shivered and he thought he heard Onii-san yelling extreme.

'Nah, couldn't be... Onii-san is at Iwatodai to watch someone's boxing match he knows as Akihiko-senpai so he could learn from it. No way I could have heard that... right?' Tsuna thought to himself, as he had a herp-derp face just thinking about it.

"Yes? Are you taking a bath?" Reborn said, in a creepy workers voice... out of nowhere if I may add.

'HIEEE! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!" Tsuna shrieked out of fear when Reborn came out of the closet by the bathroom. (Get it? Came out of the closet? As in... ah forget it.)

"Tsuna... isn't pathetic to you that you still are surprise by me?" Reborn asked, faking the sadness in his voice.

'But there surprise visits and your always hiding.' Tsuna thought to himself as he cried to himself.

"Well, whatever Dame-Tsuna... just hurry in up so you can wash me." Reborn said.

"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WASH YOU AS WELL?" Tsuna yelled back. "WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE OTHER TIME'S YOU'VE DONE IT BY YOURSELF?"

"Your mother did it for me." Reborn replied back. Tsuna fell down on his face.

'Your totally abusing your rights with your face.' Tsuna cried... again.

"Anyways, get in now." Reborn said, kicking Tsuna in the face and sending him into the girls side on pur- I mean on accident. Now stop pointing that gun at me! I'm only doing my job! (Which sucks by the way.)

"Fnn. Whatever." Reborn said, walking into the bath that Tsuna was in as well.

…

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Bossu?" Chrome stuttered out loud. She was embarrassed beyond all belief. She did NOT expect for Boss to be sent flying to the girls side of the bath. Luckily, or unluckily, Chrome was the only one there. Which mean it would be pretty hard for her for her to hide.

"Hmph. Dame-Tsuna. Why didn't you wrap that blind foll around your eyes in the supplies I gave you?" A squeaky voice came out. It was Reborn walking in with him wrapped around the towel.

"YOU GAVE ME A BLIND FOLL?" Tsuna yelled back. He didn't even notice that he was in the girls side.

"Fnn. Of course, stupid student. How else are you going to wash Chrome's back if you your to busy looking at her back?" Reborn replied nonchalantly, like as if it was a normal thing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WASH CHROME'S BACK?" Tsuna screamed in hysteria. There was NO way he could wash a naked girls back. It just could not happen. That would definitely make Kyoko-chan think that he's a pervert. He could NOT do that.

"I mean exactly what I just said. You were the one who had gotten Chrome dirty because you accidentally let her go, and you were the one who looked up her skirt." Reborn replied back, with an evil glint in his eyes. "Now stop yelling. Your embarrassing Chrome hear by having her hear all of this."

"...Eh?" Tsuna asked. Making a herp derp face again. Tsuna turned around to see Chrome only in her towel. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna screamed out.

"I told you to stop yelling. It's annoying me." Reborn said in a annoyed tone. He jumped up and kicked Tsuna in the face, sending him to fly in the wall.

"BLAGH!" Tsuna blurted out when he hit the wall. 'ENOUGH WITH FACE AND THE PAIN AND THE SADISTIC TUTOR! ENOUGH I SAY!' Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna... even if you ask for it in your head I'm still only going to make it worse." Reborn said pitifully looking at his student.

"ARE YOU WARNING ME OR THREATENING ME?" Tsuna yelled in fear.

"Both. Now shut up and put on the blind foll." Reborn replied, slapping blind foll in Tsuna's face.

Tsuna just stared at the blind foll, while Chrome submerged under water, red face and wishing it would swallow her up.

'Now why is it I feel that this isn't going to end well?' Tsuna thought to himself crying.

…

"A-Ano... Chrome-chan... Does it feel weird?"

"I-Iie Boss... it feels really nice."

"Really?"

"H-Hai... but if you could brush a little down lower..."

"A-A-AH su-sure."

"Ahn... not there... that's my..."

"S-Sorry. It must hurt a bit..."

"No. I-It feels g-g-g-good. It just sur-sur-surprised me that you t-t-t-t-touched down there..."

"M-My bad. Should I try h-here instead..."

"Ah... that's perfectly fine."

"..."

"..."

"...Tsuna... why are you making this sound so suggestive?"

"SHUT UP!"

"And why are you rubbing Chrome's breast? Did I not tell you I would make you suffer?"

"...Eh?" Tsuna said, then took off his blind foll to see that indeed he had accidentally began to rub Chrome-chan's breast while yelling at Reborn.

*SPLURT*

Tsuna got a major nose bleed while Chrome was blushing red. She also felt weird... like she didn't mind him doing this.

"Dame-Tsuna... for doing that... I will personally make your training tomorrow MY definition of torturous." Reborn said with a smirk.

"YOU MEAN YOU ACTUALLY CONSIDERED ALL THOSE TIMES GENTLE?" Tsuna yelled back, while covering his nose.

"Yep. See you tomorrow in the morning." Reborn replied back, be fore jumping up and getting the rest of his clothes. He didn't want to miss Maman's cooking. It was just too good to do so.

"YOUR LEAVING ME TO MY FATE ALONE?" Tsuna shrieked as Reborn left.

Tsuna looked down all depressed. Just why couldn't he ever do anything right? First he was thrown over to the girls onsen, was chased through out town, had some green hair girl kick him into the fountain, Mukuro tried killing him AGAIN, he accidentally looked up Chrome's skirt, Reborn threatened him as usual, and now he was feeling up Chrome's breast.

"I'm sorry Chrome-chan. … Hehe... I guess I'll always be Dame-Tsuna no matter what I do, huh?" Tsuna muttered under his breath depressed. He felt like giving up on everything right now. Today was just a bad day for him.

"...That's not true." Chrome said quietly, while wrapping her arms around Tsuna's head and giving him a hug. "...Your not Dame-Tsuna to me. You sweet and kind. Your always nice to me even though you know that Mukuro-san is using my body. ...I really like you Boss. A whole lot. …You were the first one to be my friend besides Kyoko and Haru."

"Ch-Chrome-chan..." Tsuna stuttered out, touched. He felt really happy. He's never heard such nice words spoken by anybody else than Kyoko.

Chrome blushed when she realized what she was doing to Boss. "A-Anyways th-thank you for t-t-t-the bath." She cried out before wrapping herself around in a towel and running out to get her clothes.

"A-Ah... Chrome-chan!" Tsuna said out loud in surprise. He held out his hand towards her. As he put his hand down, he didn't notice that he had a small smile on his face. "Arigatou... Chrome-chan."

…

_**The Next Day**_

"EH!" Tsuna shrieked out in horror.

"Yep. Since you did that to Chrome yesterday, I took the liberty to tell Hibari how you broke a rule and washed Chrome's back on the girl's side of the bath." Reborn said, while sipping on his mocha. "By the way, this damn good coffee you made." Reborn turned around, speaking to Nana.

"Ah! Thank you Reborn-kun!" Nana said, with a smile.

"B-B-B-B-But Hibari-san will kill me for breaking the rule!" Tsuna yelled out in horror. 'And because even if he doesn't admit it out loud... He DOES have feelings for her.'

"Yep. So hut up and take like a man. Considered this your only training today. Dodging Hibari all day from him trying to kill you." Reborn replied back with an evil smirk. He then kicked Tsuna out of the door.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at their friend with concern.

"Tenth! Are you alright?"

"No." Tsuna said looking down gloomily.

"Why not?" Yamamoto asked confused.

"Stupid baseball nut! Did you not see the Tenth fall down and hit his face on the street." Gokudera yelled back in anger. Yamamotot just laughed it off.

"No. it's not because of that." Tsuna replied back with a sigh. "It's because-"

"He..Vore." An angry voice came out with a dark looming killing aura with it.

"Eep!" Tsuna shrieked. He turned around slowly, though her tried to stop himself. There was Hibari. And he looked pissed beyond all belief.

"I heard from the baby what you did yesterday." Hibari told Tsuna with a snarl. "For breaking the rules and breaking the peace not once but 3 times in a single day yesterday, I will bite you to oblivion."

"W-Why not d-death?" Tsuna replied back, scared shitless.

"Because... I am more then mad enough to bite you death. Your blood on my tonfas and you shrieks of pain will not satisfy me. No. I will completely erase your existence." Hibari said darkly, before raising his tonfas and started to lunge forward Tsuna.

"HIEE!" tsuna screamed out, before dodging the attack and began ranning for his life.

"TENTH!"

"TSUNA!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera began to follow Tsuna as Hibari began his chase.

"WHY DOES IT ALWAYS COME TO THIS?" Tsuna yelled out.

Sigh. Goshuushou-sama... Tsunayoshi-kun. And good luck.

**Hiya~ It's me! TheSylentnight. I want to say a few things so I guess I will.**

***TWITCH* Gah! Over 5000 words! I knew I said I wouldn't try to write as much... But I love you all to much! (And there's thing I have called pride, so if I didn't...)**

**I like to thank Chaozheaven, Ignisha, Izanagi-no-mikoto, and nebynn for flavoring my story. It's always appreciated to have people like my story. And now to answer my reviewers.**

**TsukiRiver****: O_O' Uh... How do I make the very definition of pain... feel pain?**

**FallenSeraphXeno****: Yep. Reborn had made a child with one of his lovers. (Now let's just hope Bianchi doesn't here about this. Or I'm going to have to work my ass of trying to make the scene funny.)**

**Pikapikaluv****: Yep. Ako and Tsuna do look good with each other. If it weren't for the act I have someone else on mind to be with Tsuna... I think I would go fore her and Tsuna or Konoka and Tsuna. Maybe even Mana and Tsuna just to try to make Reborn go over protective over her.**

**And now... time to say a few things about this chapter.**

**At first I was going to blend this chapter with chapter 4... But I've recently hit a bit of writer's block with the chapter. (So don't expect it until next month maybe, alrighty. Just a heads up in case any of you decide to kill me.) So I decided to make this a chapter as well as a one shot for it's self.**

**I think I missed up a bit towards the end and with the bathing scene. I feel as if maybe I should have added a bit more to it. I also think I screwed up a bit with the Hibari scene. So please leave some professional critique regarding my chapters. I would like to know where I should focus more on improvement so that I can bring you better quality chapters towards the future.**

**Since I'm hitting a bit of writer's block... I want you guys to PM me to see what I should try in the future. And that mean's including my OC's (though technically they are not mine... I'm just borrowing them. :P) I will not promise I will do it exactly how you want it. But I do promise that it will me out IMMENSLY in the future and I might use a few of the ideas. (Who knows... I might get that Excalibur from F/Sn and use it on my writer's block.)**

**Just a fair warning to any of my readers... it might take me at least one month to write another chapter for each chapter. Now I'm not saying that will happen all the time. But ii might take some time to do this. The reason is because I have Honors and I had to take the PreSAT earlier this week. In fact, I have to go watch a protest this Saturday for Honors AND a documentary project we're doing at school (And not to mention the fact I have to look up a few internships also. -_-') So I might upload chapter really quickly... but don't count on it.**

**R&R please. It's always nice to receive critique on how to improve my story and writing technique.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Katekyo Mahou Hitman Reborn!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit is due to Shonen Jump and the creator of the manga Hideaki Koyasu and Akira Amano. I also do not own any part of Mahou Sensei Negima. All credit is due to Akamatsu Ken.**

**This is my second fic so it will most likely have some bad spelling and bad grammar. Also the character's may have some OOC'ness and might be a little Mary-Sue'ish unintentionally. I apologize.**

**AN: Ignisha, thank you for telling me my mistake. I have actually been doing this a little bit by memory, so I will have to be reading the manga again.**

**It seems that my story is getting popular in Canada and the Philippines. This chapter had been dedicated to you. Thank you!**

Chapter 4

_**With Tsuna**_

"AGH!" Tsuna had yelled out in the morning.

"KYAA!" Ako yelled out as well.

"WHAT?" Akira shouted at the both of them.

"I-I had n-nightmare." Tsuna stuttered out. 'How lame could I have made that?' Tsuna thought, as he cried in his head.

"Ts-Tsuna scared me with his yelling." Ako said, still a bit surprised from Tsuna's screaming. She was staring at his face for a long time. She woked up and looked at Tsuna on the couch. She just could not get the boy's face out of her mind no matter what she tried to do.

'AH! BAKA-AKO! STOP THINKING THESE THINGS!' Ako thought in her head, shaking her head wildly.

"A-Ako?" Akira said surprised at her friends action.

"A-Ah! Sorry!" Ako said, blushing furiously. 'Why did I do that?' She cried in her head. Sigh. Now I have to narrate another person like Tsuna. Sigh.

"And YOU?" Akira said, glaring at Tsuna.

"HIEE! I-I had a ni-nightmare about h-how to-today will go!" Tsuna stuttered out. That was partially true. It was Tsuna's first time going to such a big and fancy school. Also, an girls only school. He was terrified how it was going to go. What if he falls? What if he accidentally looks up a girls skirt? They'll think he's a pervert. If Kyoko hear this, SHE'LL think he's a PERVERT!

Akira looked at him. 'That's right. He said he was picked on before, wasn't he. He said he had friends before he came here... He might be concern he'll be picked on again if he does something wrong.' Akira thought, trying to figure out a way to make him feel better.

"Don't worry about it." Ako blurted out.

Tsuna and Akira turned around, both looking surprised at the girl's outburst. Said girl, was blinking before realizing what she said and looking down. She was blushing.

"D-Don't worry. A-Akira and I w-will help y-y-you out." Ako stuttered out when she looked at Tsuna, before looking down again. 'BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!' She thought. She was really embarrassed by what she said. But he looked sad and she wanted him to feel better.

"Ako." Tsuna said, looking at her. He felt really happy. He didn't know what to say. This was the first time ever, that he had screwed up, and they had still accepted him as a friend. That even though they saw him slipped like that, they were still willing to talk with him. It made him feel good, feel accepted.

"Arigatou." Ako looked up to see Tsuna smiling her. "Arigatou Ako."

Ako couldn't contain it any more. All the heat rushed up to her head and it went POOF! She fainted and fell down back onto the bed.

"HIEE! SHE FAINTED!" Tsuna yelled out, looking big eyed and pointing at Ako. Akira sighed.

'It's like she has a crush on him. She couldn't have... could she?' Akira thought. She then shook her head. There was no way she could have feelings for Tsuna. Ako was just being her shy self. That's all!

Tsuna looked out of the window while Akira had gotten up and began shaking Ako up. He was lost in thought in what REALLY scared him. He shivered and whimper at the thought of it. And it was all because of last night.

...

_**Last night**_

"EH?" Tsuna and Chrome yelled out. It was something that no one in the young Vongola family has heard of. That Reborn actually HAD a child with one of his lovers. Tsuna thought Reborn was kidding about the lovers thing! The Darkwater group looked at her, as if she was crazy.

"That's impossible." Grey said under his breath.

"Yeah. There has not once been any information saying that Reborn had a daughter. If that was true, she would have no doubt been a part of the Vongola family and also trained as the future head of CEDEF." Jake said, nodding his head before glaring back Mana. "Now then... tell us who you really are. Or give me your number. I don't care which one you choose first."

'Your trying to flirt with the enemy?' Tsuna thought in his head while sweatdropping.

"Now why is it so hard for you to believe that I am Reborn's daughter." Mana sighed as she asked the question.

"Uh, well... why is it hard to believe that she's Reborn daughter again?" Kazuma asked Tokiya, looking at him.

Tokiya kept looking at Mana, as if he was analyzing her. He wasn't so sure that she was actually lying. From the way she held her self, and what Ryuuji told them, it might be possible that she _is_ Reborn's daughter. But he wasn't about to take any chances. He is the one in charge of his group. Not just that, it's up to him to make sure that Decimo wouldn't get killed. If the leader of the Vongola were to fall because he was careless, it would be bad for the group AND the Academy. If worse comes to worse, it might start conflict with all Mafia families and that means less customers.

'No choice huh.' He thought to himself. '**Man, man, man. I NEVER thought you would let me out. It's about damn time.**' Ketsu said in his head.

'Of course I wouldn't let you out until a battle. Just think of all the stupid mistakes your rage would make.' Sui sighed.

'**Tch. Whatever man. As long as I get to do some DAMAGE, I'll be fine, fine, fine with that.**' Ketsu replied. Sui could literally see him smiling in anticipation.

"Alright then." Tokiya muttered under his breath. He took a deep breath and began to let his other side take over him.

'**Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy.** Ketsu kept saying, anticipating his fight with this girl.

"Hey, hey hey hey hey. Wait a minute." Jake warned out when he noticed what Tokiya was about to do. "Don't you think your going to far with this man?"

"HIEEE! WH-WHAT IS HE DOING?" Tsuna shrieked out when he noticed a change in Tokiya.

"How did you know that he was..." Grey muttered under his breath. "Oh yeah. How could I forget? Vongola Hyper Intuition."

Chrome's eye widen when she notice a red aura starting to surround and permeate Tokiya.

'Kufufufu. Now what do we have here?' Mukuro smirked as he began to carefully watch Tokiya through Chrome.

Mana's eyes widen when she started to see the blue hair one changing. It was not just his Ki. It felt like... a little bit magical energy. Whatever he was about to do... she doubted it was going to be friendly.

"Alrighty." Tokiya muttered under his mouth, gritting his teeth as he did so. It wasn't painful really to switch between personalities. It was just annoying switching between minds and thoughts. Also... Ketsu tended to get piss off easily and letting in his angry emotions was making it hard for him to stay focus. "If you really are Reborn's daughter as you say... then **let's see you defend against me.**" Ketsu's voice began to slip in.

"Oy. Do you really believe now to do this?" Ryuuji muttered under his breath, still holding onto his sword. But this time, it wasn't pointed at Mana anymore. He was now focusing on Tokiya. He just couldn't let Ketsu attack this girl. No matter how strong she was or even if she was Reborn's daughter... it would go against every thing he believed when it came to girls. After all... it IS the guy's job to protect girls.

*BANG*

Just as Ketsu was about to make a complete take over and rush towards Mana as she began to reach out for her guns, a shot rang right between them. It shocked everyone, and Tokiya slipped right back into Sui.

'**Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT! WHO THE F**KING HELL JUST SHOT AT ME? I WAS ABOUT TO KILL THIS GIRL, GOD DAMMIT!**'

"Hmph. Who do you think you are trying to attack my daughter?' A voice came out. It was squeaky and very high pitch. Tsuna knew who it was by hearing it.

"HIEEE! REBORN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tsuna yelled out as Reborn came out of hiding.

"To bother and annoy you." Reborn replied back. Tsuna fell down onto his face. "Also, I thought this would be the perfect chance to see my only daughter."

'AHHH! HE'S SO CUTE!' Hamuko thought in her mind when she first saw Reborn. 'I have to hug him. HUG HIM TO THE EXTREME!'

(ACHOOOO! THAT WAS AN **EXTREME **SNEEZE!)

But just as Hamuko was about ambush Reborn with a hug, Mana ran forward to him and picked him up in her arms.

"Otou-san!" Mana said surprised, but very happy to see her father again. He usually couldn't come over that often since he was busy working with Vongola Nono, but seeing him was always a blessing to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a small smile. It doesn't matter that her father was here. She still had an appearance to keep.

"To tor- I mean train my stupid idiot of an student." Reborn replied, making the kanji of shame fall right on top of Tsuna as he got back. (BOSSU!) "Also, I thought it would be wonderful to see my sweet little girl."

"Otou-san!"Mana whispered to Reborn while she was blushing. She didn't want her dad to call her his sweet little girl while they were surrounded by PEOPLE! " I told you before not in front of people!"

Reborn smirked. "Sorry about that. But this will help you with training after all I if I continue to embarrass you."

Tsuna sweatdropped at the sight after recovering from Reborn's latest verbal strike. 'Even your daughter suffers from you in some way!' Tsuna cried out in his mind.

"Otou-san!" Mana hissed in embarrassment. Reborn just gave her a sweet little smile and she couldn't remain angry anymore. She was just happy to see her dad again.

While this was happening, the other's were watching the scene. Hamuko was getting ready to ambush Reborn with a hug. Kazuma was curious about the little kid here. Ryuuji was yawning and wanted to get back to bed, but still keeping an eye on Tokiya in case Ketsu tried to forcibly take over and continue the fight. Jake kept on studying Mana's assests. Grey felt something dark from Reborn when he noticed what Jake was doing and shuddered. Tokiya was carefully analyzing both Reborn and Mana and trying to asses the situation. Chrome was trying to help Tsuna up.

"B-Boss." Chrome said holding out her left hand since her right one was holding the trident.

"Ah." Tsuna looked at the hand before grabbing it. Chrome helped Tsuna stand back up on his feet. "Arigatou Chrome-chan!" Tsuna thanked her with a smile. Chrome looked away and began to blush.

"I-Iie. Its alright." She replied back, looking down and blushing furiously. 'BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!' She kept saying in her head. She was getting more confused by the second why she was blushing when he smiled at her.

While Hamuko was planning her ambush on Reborn, she realized something. She didn't bother to listen earlier because it seemed boring to her. All she wanted to do was explore this place and make new friends! But... Reborn and Chrome called the Vongola Decimo... Tsuna. She KNEW someone named Tsuna. It was a memory that had survived with her in the trauma of watching her parents get killed. A memory... could she have met Tsuna before? As Hamuko began to ponder on it, she saw Reborn and squealed again. Oh well! If she forgot it, it must have not been very important in the first place. Now back to planning on how to hug Reborn.

"So it is true." Kazuma muttered under his breath. "Mana-chan here really IS Reborn's daughter. Wow. The guys back at the school won't believe this."

Mana turned her head sharply and glared at Kazuma. "And where do you get off by calling me Mana-chan." She hissed at him. He flinched at her voice, scared a bit. "Just a few minutes ago you were going to attack me."

"That's my girl. Striking fear like I used to do with her." Reborn said with a proud voice.

' YOU TORTURED YOUR DAUGHTER BY STRIKING FEAR INTO HER!' Tsuna screamed in his head in disbelief. It didn't matter who it was. Reborn would always torture anyone in some way. Unless you were Nana. Then he just sucked it up.

"Ha... ha. Now, now. No need to get angry." Kazuma said nervously while Mana glared at him. "Anyways, I wasn't the one trying to kill you here. That was Ketsu." He said quickly, trying to push the blame onto Tokiya as quickly as he could.

Mana glared at him a little bit more, before turning her glare onto Tokiya. He didn't flinch and returned it back with a glare of his own. Electrical sparks started to fly between them. Tsuna was starting to freak out when he saw the tension between the two. Ryuuji stopped in mid yawn and his hand was itching to grab his sword. He knew Sui wasn't going to try anything on her, but he couldn't take any chances if Ketsu came out. Grey put his hand on his gun just in case he had to break up a fight between these two. Jake... still looking at Mana's assets and not focusing on the situation. But when he noticed Mana reaching out for her gun, he hissed and grabbed two knives he hid on him. He hated guns. Ever since he shot himself when playing with one. Hamuko stopped plotting against Reborn and narrowed her eyes at everyone. She was ready to crush the Persona card in her hand if necessary. Kazuma started to sweat dropped at the situation in front of him.

'Uh... my blame – it – on – someone – else – and – not – cause – trouble – plan isn't working like it's suppose to.' He thought in his head.

"If any of you idiots here are thinking of attacking my daughter and starting a fight here, it's your funeral." Reborn said darkly with a murderous aura coming from him. His hand let Leon change into a pistol and it was in his hand. Everyone went wide eye at the act and began to hastily put their weapons away.

'Scary...' Tsuna thought in his head as he witness everyone trying to look like they weren't trying to start a fight. Reborn looked at Tsuna and there was a gleam in his eyes. 'Uh-oh.' Tsuna thought before Reborn jumped by him and backed hand him in the face multiple times.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Tsuna yelled at him while holding his cheeks. They were red and stung a lot.

"Because as a boss it should be up to you settle matters between your subordinates and friendly parties." Reborn replied.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A MAFIA BOSS!" Tsuna roared in indignation.

"Tsuna... denying it will only make me want to make it more painful for you." Reborn replied back with a happy tone in his face.

"DON'T SOUND SO HAPPY WHEN TELLING ME THAT!" Tsuna shrieked in fear. When was he ever going to get a break from Reborn and finally have at least one day of peace and quite. That's all he wanted really. Just one day of freedom before he went back to his doomed life of mafia and training with Reborn.

"Nope. I'll haunt you even if I die." Reborn replied to Tsuna's thought with a smirk.

"HIEEE! DON'T HAUNT ME WHEN YOU DIE!" Tsuna shrieked in fear... again. But after he said that, he thought something. No matter how powerful Reborn was... it didn't change the fact he was human. (Well, he was an Arcobaleno, but the details don't matter.) What was Tsuna going to do if he was gone?

"Well, you'll cry at first but then you'll probably celebrate a little bit after." Reborn replied.

"Yeah, I thought that too. But after words I'll probably cry in secret." Tsuna answered back without realizing who he was talking too.

"Tch. I guess I should make your training more tougher." Reborn muttered under his breath without letting his student figure out what he was planning out for him.

"Now I know why Otou-san is taking so long in visiting." Mana muttered under her breath. "If this guy is THIS clueless and such a wimp, it must be hard for him. Even if he is the world's greatest hitman."

Hamuko sweatdropped. "Uh... Isn't that a _bit_ harsh?" She said. "I mean, I'm sure this guy has done a few things right. Sure he's girly, has a girly scream, is a wimp, messed up a few times, accidentally looked up a girl's skirt, made a few girl's think he was a pervert... where was I going with this?" Hamuko asked. She already forgot that she was trying to defend Tsuna.

"Guh." It had done the opposite effect. Tsuna was on his knees and holding one hand to his chest as tears fell down from his face. 'I didn't know THAT was how they all perceived me as!' Tsuna cried out in his head.

"Hamuko." Grey muttered to her while sweatdropping. "I think you made feel him WORSE then he did before."

Hamuko turned around and looked at Tsuna. "Ah... haha... um." Hamuko said, trying to figure out how to make this up when she saw what the boy was doing. "Sorry about that... I tend to forget what I'm doing when I ramble on. In fact... I don't even know what I'm apologizing to you for. I don't see how it was my fault. Sorry." She said sheepishly. Tsuna looked at her with disbelief. 'YOU SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT ME AND WHEN YOU TRY TO APOLOGIZE YOU SAY IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!' Tsuna yelled out in his mind.

"Don't stare at me like that. I think your trying to pull a Jake on me." Hamuko teased him. Tsuna blushed when she realized what she meant. After his time with the Darkwater group, or what little he did spend with them, he could kind of figure out what she meant by pull a Jake on her. And he did NOT want another girl to think he was a pervert. He could not handle it if another girl wanted to kill him. He already has Bianchi trying to kill him and take back Reborn. Even if she hasn't done it on purpose, she's already come close to him killing him on accident. Stupid innocent looking box lunches.

Hamuko giggled at Tsuna's red face. She had to admit it, he did look pretty cute with him being embarrassed and all. But she saw how Chrome-chan reacted to him. It wouldn't be right for her to like her best friends crush, so instead... she'll help out Chrome and Tsuna get together. She has to admit. They both would make a CUTE couple. So as Chrome's best friend... she'll make plans to help Chrome and Tsuna become Vongola's number 1# couple!

...Wait. Wasn't she thinking about something else? Whatever. Must not have been important.

"Reborn... when are you leaving?" Tsuna asked in exhaustion. He was tired more than usual when he was back in Namimori. When these new people, going to an all girls – school, and Reborn coming out of nowhere AGAIN, he felt like he needed a much needed rest.

"I'm not." Reborn replied with a smirk.

"...Huh?" Tsuna said, not processing what Reborn said.

"I said I'm not going back to Namimori. I will be staying here with my daughter because I will be teaching your class in Math and Science." Reborn "said, with a smile and glint in his eye's.

"WHAT?" Tsuna shouted in surprise and horror. This could not have happen right now. He's only beginning to get use to this. He also hoped this would be a good way to get away from Reborn. He really hoped it would happen. That he would finally be free from his little sadistic tutor and live in PEACE! But it seems as if his dream would come to an end.

Chrome blinked her eye. Was she going to be trained by Reborn-san now?

"Huh?" Ryuuji replied back with his mouth wide open. He's going to be taught by a _baby_?

"Oh come on." Grey muttered under his breath. He had a bad feeling that this kid was _exactly_ like Evangeline. He can't handle another evil teacher please. Especially when the other one tried to kill him earlier and the other one is about 10 years younger than him.

"Yeah right. If I bother to show up." Jake said under his breath quietly. After Reborn told them to stop fighting with threatening, it was when he notice that some of that anger was directed towards him. Was it in his head?

"Hmm, sounds like fun!" Kazuma said cheerfully, though in actually he was cursing his luck. Now how was he going to get away with sleeping in class and pulling pranks on the rest of the classroom?

Hamuko squealed. She was worried she might never get the chance to hug him. Now... she has ALL the time in the world. She would love to give him a hug.

"..." Tokiya just stayed silent as he tried to assess the situation. He actually thinks it might be a good experience. This is Reborn. The world's greatest hitman and right hand man to Vongola Nono. He definitely has a lot of experience. And if Mana is Reborn's daughter, he has experience against magic. This will definitely be good if he can convince Reborn to tutor the group how to counteract magic.

Reborn smiled as he read Tokiya's mind. He doesn't know where that other mind came in as it took over him, but he could see that he was a calm headed guy and a good leader. He would definitely try to recruit the Darkwater squad into the Vongola family. After he torture's Jake for looking at his daughter so perversely. Tokiya would also be a good role model for Tsuna in the future.

"Don't wory. I was already planning to teach you guys how to fight against magic." Reborn's voice broke through Tokiya's thoughts. Tokiya looked up startled at him.

"NANI? YOU KNOW HOW TO FIGHT AGAINST MAGIC?" Tsuna yelled out.

"Are you still acting surprised?" Reborn said in an annoy tone. Tsuna HIEE'd and freaked out. OF COURSE HE WAS SURPRISED! Though maybe he shouldn't have. He does use something called Dying Will Flames that comes from his will to protect his friends using the power of rings and has animals that comes out of tiny box when he injects said flames into it.

"You can teach us?" Grey asked. This was perfect. If Reborn could teach him how to fight back magic with his dark matter gun he be able to fight back against Evangeline. He seriously thought something with that little old hag.

(ACHOOO!

Is something wrong mistress?

No. Somebody's probably bad mouthing me. Nothing new. But get the training arena prepared.

Why?

Because I have a good idea who was talking behind my back. NOW HURRY UP!

Of Course Mistress.)

Grey shivered. 'Please don't tell me Evangeline somehow read my thoughts all the way here?' He said in his head, nervous at the thought that the little old chibi vampire could actually read his mind. He probably piss her off if sh _could_ read his mind.

"Yep. So you better come to the forest really early in the morning for training." Reborn replied back.

"A-Ano... why the forest?" Chrome asked, a little bit confused.

"Because I don't want people walking in the middle of training and a friend mine that will be helping us out is there." Reborn replied back. "I think that Grey here knows who I'm talking out."

"Dammit." Grey muttered under his breath. 'Guess I can't escape the old hag no matter what, huh?'

"BUT REBORN I DON'T WANT TO GET UP EARLY!" Tsuna cried out. Tomorrow was the first day! Getting up early will only make it worse for him when he comes into class."

"Shut up. Now go back to bed and... get prepared.. for... tomorrow...*SNORE*." Reborn try to say but fell asleep.

"HE FELL ASLEEP AGAIN!" Tsuna cried out. 'Why does Reborn always fall asleep in midsentence?' Tsuna asked in his head.

Mana went over to Reborn and picked him up. "I'll be taking back my father with me to my room. Please don't bother me." She said monotone with a cold voice.

'So cold!' Everyone thought in their mind sweatdropping.

*YAWN* Ryuuji yawned out loud and stretched his arms. "Man oh man... what a day. I'm bushed. I'm going back to the shrine and sleeping." He then turned around and began to walk back in the direction of the shrine.

"Both Reborn and Mana were interesting. This requires more studying." Tokiya muttered under his breath while pushing up his glasses. "JAKE! Your coming back with me right now and are helping me study more on Reborn and magic."

"Huh... WHAT?" Jake yelled out. "NO WAY MAN! LAST TIME I HELPED YOU WE STAYED UP ALL NIGHT LONG AND THE NEXT DAY WAS A TEST!"

But Tokiya wouldn't take no for an answer and began to drag Jake against his will.

"GODDAMMIT! THIS IS AGAINST MY RIGHT AS AN AMERICAN DAMMIT!" Jake yelled out. "WHERE ARE MY GOD DAMN RIGHTS?"

Tokiya and jake began to fade in the background while Jake was cussing up a storm as Tokiya dragged him. Tsuna looked as the two with an exasperated look. Chrome just blinked her eye. Hamuko didn't care one bit. Kazuma... hey where was Kazuma?

"Where's Kazuma-san?" Tsuna saked, scared at how quick the boy could have disappear.

"Probably left while we were talking." Hamuko said while yawning. She stretched out her arms. "Man am I pooped. Come on Chrome. Let's go back to our rooms."

"H-Huh? O-Okay." Chrome said quietly under her breath. She began to follow Hamuko.

Tsuna was left all alone. 'And now I'm alone.' Tsuna said in his mind. 'Sigh. Oh well. I guess sleep would be good. But what am I going to do with Reborn now?' Tsuna asked in his head. He shooked his head and began to head back this room with Ako and Akira.

…

(**EXTREMELY** BACK WITH SAWADA)

_**Back with Tsuna**_

'Now that I think about it... didn't Reborn say to meet up in the forest for training?' Tsuna thought in his head.

"A-Ano... what time is it Akira-chan?" Tsuna asked, curious to know.

"Huh. Oh! It's about... 6:35. We have... 55 minutes before class starts." Akira told Tsuna. Tsuna took a deep sigh.

"I see..." Tsuna muttered under his breath. "...? ...! NANI?" Tsuna shouted out, freaking out both girls. "OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I HAVE TO HURRY BEFORE HE KILLS ME!" Tsuna shouted out in fear. He quickly took off his pajamas put his new uniform on and his shoes then grabbed his bag and ran out the door in fear and as quickly as he could. No way. If Reborn finds out he was late... HE'LL BE KILLED!

"Ah..."

"Uh..."

In Tsuna's hurry, he forgot there were two girls there, who saw him stripping while he was changing clothes.

*SPLURT*

"AKIRA!"

…

(A FEW **EXTREME** MINUTES LATER)

_**With the Rest of the Group**_

"Now Chrome, when Tsuna comes here, I'm going to trip him and have him land on you, okay?" Hamuko whispered to Chrome. Chrome spun out really fast and stared at her friend incredulously.

"EH?" Chrome shouted out, her face burning red. "N-NAZI-"

"SHHHHH!" Hamuko hissed as she put her hands up to Chrome's mouth. "Did you forget yesterday already?"

Chrome thought back to yesterday night.

"_Chrome!" Hamuko shouted out. Chrome turned around to look at her best friend. Best Friend. She never thought she be able to have a type of relationship with another girl like this. But here she is with her best friend. It gave off a nice feeling to Chrome. She could now talk and laugh with someone, another girl. She could never do the same with Kyoko and Haru. No matter what, they didn't go through the same things she did. They could never fully understand her. _

_But Hamuko was different. She was apart of an elite assassins squad. She was use to pain and other horrible things. She and Chrome could talk nicely with each other. She was always so hyper and nice to her. She always said what she thought and meant what she said. To her, her word was always faithful, 100%._

"_So you like Tsuna?"_

_...Huh?_

"_Eh?" Chrome meeped out. How did Hamuko found out? SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE DID UNTIL NOW! ...Isn't that pathetic not know she was in love with him until Hamuko told her? "EHHH?"_

_Hamuko gave her a grin. "Don't worry. I'm the only one who knows. The guys are complete idiots when it comes to love." She then lowered her voice and muttered under her breath. "Except Jake for some reason. It must be because he's a no good womanizer."_

_Chrome was shocked. Now it's not just Hamuko but also JAKE! Oh no! Now two people know she likes Tsuna? And before SHE did?_

"_And since you like Tsuna..." Hamuko continued. "I'M going to help the two of you get together."_

"_...EHHH?" Chrome yelled out. H-H-Her and b-b-b-b-boss t-t-t-t-together? She has thought about it... but only because she had a dream about it once! ONLY ONCE! NOT MULTIPLE TIMES AFTER! NEVER!_

_Hamuko winced. "Yeesh. For someone who doesn't talk a lot you sure got a loud voice." Hamuko muttered under her breath before looking at Chrome straight into her eye. "Chrome-chan... your my best friend and I want you to be happy. And besides... Tsuna's never getting a girlfriend because of his bad luck! And I'm sure he has feelings for you! I mean, you so CUTE!" Hamuko squealed out loud before rushing forward and hugging Chrome tightly. "I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE! I HAVE TO HUG YOU!"_

_As Chrome was being hug, she could only think how this situation suddenly turned from them talking about her crush on Tsuna to her being called cute and getting a bear hug from Hamuko. She sighed, but inwardly she smiled. She loved her new crazy best friend. And she would neever regret being friends with her._

…

"Y-Y-Y-You mean your still trying to go with getting me and Tsu-Bossu together." Chrome whispered to Hamuko quickly while her face was starting to turn red.

Hamuko nodded her head. "Well, duh! I meant it when I said I would get you and Tsuna together. Now about the plan..."

Chrome began to shake her head from side to side quickly as her pineapple hair was going everywhere. "Nonononononon and NO!" She yelled out. Hamuko wasn't paying attention, looking at Chrome's pineapple hair.

"Ya know... pineapple hair isn't really fashionable these days." She said. Chrome blushed but looked down in despair.

'How did you get to my hair from talking about your plan?' Chrome asked in her head while sighing inside of her head.

"You should let your hair down ya know." Hamuko told her self while nodding her head as if to like the idea. "Yeah... You know what? LET'S DO THAT INSTEAD OF WHATEVER I WAS TALKING ABOUT JUST A FEW SECONDS AGO!" She put her fist up in the air and shouted out.

Chrome just stared at her. '...You forgot what you were talking about?'

…

_**With the Guys**_

"LET'S DO THAT INSTEAD OF WHATEVER I WAS TALKING ABOUT JUST A FEW SECONDS AGO!"" A loud voice came out of nowhere. Grey and Jake looked at the source. Of course. It was Hamuko. And it sounded like she forgot what she was talking about... AGAIN.

"I swear to god... someone has to get her a psychiatrist or something." Jake muttered under his breath. "It just not normal for someone to be so idiotic and forgetful like her."

"Huh? I think she's okay. She helps me pull out most of my pranks on you guys." Kazuma replied back.

"Well I wouldn't mind her to stop making fun of me every time there's some girls following me." Grey muttered under his breath.

"Dude... take advantage of your power." Jake replied back. "While you may hate them for following you... you can get information that way."

Grey sighed. "I guess that's true."

"...And also introduce me to them." Jake muttered under his breath.

Grey glared at him.

"You know what? I take what I said back." Grey said angrily. "You can go to hell."

Ryuuji stared at them. "...You morons are just as bad as Hamuko." He finally said while sighing. "Anyways, why are we here at this time? Won't we be late for class if we begin training right now?" Ryuuji asked Tokiya, ignoring the angry retorts from Grey and Jake.

Tokiya was staying silent the whole time. "It seems Reborn is just going to introduce us to one of his friends that will help us out. We're not doing any concrete training today." He finally said after a few seconds of silence.

Ryuuji just raised one eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yep. So just shut up and wait for the 3 of them?" A squeaky voice came out. The guys turned around to see Reborn in a small sparrow costume.

"..." They just stared.

"Uh... what's with the duds?" Jake asked finally after a few more seconds of silence.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to scare Dame – Tsuna when he finally comes here after being late." Reborn replied back. "And he's one of the three we are waiting for."

"So I take it him being late is not something new?" Grey asked.

"Yep. That's why I brought some extra tor-I mean training devices today." Reborn said, giving the group an innocent smile. They all sweat dropped. They could tell under his smile the evil there.

'Poor bastard.' They all thought at the same time.

"I'm HERE!" Tsuna shouted out as he finally came to the site they were suppose to meet. It really surprised him that there was such an empty place here. It was a beautiful lake that had crystal clear water while there were trees surrounding it. But one spot was empty as a meadow. It was a really nice picturesque place. It made Tsuna feel really bad that they were probably going to do destroy this place from the training.

"Don't worry. This place can't be destroyed." Reborn replied to Tsuna's thoughts. "By the way, seeing as your late I'm going to make you do twice the training I was going to do today. So meet me here after school and if you forget... Kamikorosu." Reborn said while Leon changed into a pair of tonfas and he gave an evil glint in his eyes and smirked really wide when he saw his student's face.

"HIEEE! NO REBORN! I'M SORRY!" Tsuna shouted out in fear.

"Tch. Will you shut up already?" Ryuuji glared at Tsuna, making him freak out a whole lot more but keeping his mouth shut.

"By the way... WHY ARE YOU IN A SPARROW COSTUME?" Tsuna shouted out as he realized what Reborn was wearing.

"Because a lot of people like chase me and leading them to fall in the lake is funny." Reborn replied back. Tsuna fell down onto his face.

"YOUR DOING THIS AGAIN?" Tsuna yelled at Reborn. Reborn just jumped by his face and kicked him.

"My, my, my. Seems as if my little brother here as gotten quite some new students." A mysterious voice came out behind Tsuna.

"GYAH!" Tsuna shouted out in fear. Everyone jumped back onto their feet and grabbed their weapons.

"Hmph. Finally got here did you Dayo." Reborn said with a smirk.

'Reborn knows this person?' Tsuna asked in his mind as the person in question came out of hiding. It was a tall man who had black hair and black eyes. Hi hair was tied up in a ponytail. He was tall and muscular. He looked like the type of guy that every girls would fall in love with by just lloking at him. His eyes had mischief on them. And when he open his mouth took speak...

"WOW! YOU ACT JUST LIKE AGUY CAUGHT IN A HAREM ANIME!" He shouted out excitedly at Tsuna.

...What? 'Your excited I act like someone from an ANIME!' Tsuna yelled out in his head. 'And more importantly... WHY DOES YOUR TONGUE LOOK BLACK?' He shrieked in his mind when he notice the dark thing in the man's tongue.

The Darkwater group... having a WTF look on their face as they put their weapons away. An Otaku? Seriously? THAT'S who's going to teach them how to fight against magic?

Reborn sighed. "Your still some idiotic otaku Baka-Dayo?"

Dayo looked at Reborn hurt. "Don't say it like it's a disease! There are Otaku's all OVER the WORLD!" He said waving his hand and arms around everywhere. "OTAKU'S ARE THE BEST!" He shouted happily while jumping up and down.

'What... the.. f**k?' Everyone thought.

'Oh man. This is going to take a while with this idiot.' Reborn thought while sighing and getting irritated.

Keep on Fighting Reborn.

(until I finish the next chapter. Keep on fighting.)

**Hi people! It's me! TheSylentnight. There are a few things I want to get out of the way so I will!**

**I think I'm probably going to keep on writing chapters that are about 5000 – 10000 words long. I think it's a decent amount of writing. Also, I got this chapter uploaded today, earlier than I usually do... SO TOMORROW IS HALLOWEEN! :D (For those who don't know, Halloween is a holiday in America where kids basically dress up in costumes like witches, monsters, or anything they like and go around saying Trick – or – Treat while people hand out candy to them. But originally it was a special holiday for those following the wicka path. Meaning they were a real witch, or followed the religion. Like Christmas to them. I found out from my mom because she's a wicka.) So... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! XD**

**I like to answer the reviews (Because reviews are the thing that encourage me to write a lot and make me happy to continue this project.)**

**Ignisha****: **THANK YOU DESU WA! I need to read the manga over again. I lost a little interest in it towards the end of the magic world arc. And thanks for liking my story. I read some of yours and they are really good.

**TsukiRiver****: **Of Course Reborn will make Tsuna feel the pain. It's his job. (And his secret pleasure, but SHHH! I didn't tell you.)

**FallenSeraphXeno****: **Yeah. Tsuna's body have the hardness of Adanmanite from being beat up by Xanxas, Reborn, Byakuran, Reborn, Hibari, Reborn... by the way did I mention Reborn?

**OBSERVER01****: **Yep. I think Mana was perfect for being Reborn's daughter. I could see the likely hood between them. I either will include her in Tsuna's harem OR (this is an or) make her fall in love with Gokudera later on.

**Blackwolf3500****: **Yeah. Reborn get's away with anything he wants. No matter what you will do, ya can't just bust him, 'iitle one. I worked hard on the Hibari part but I still feel like I made him too much OOC. I really hate it when the author doesn't make the character act like or at least stay a little bit like how they were originally intended. (Then again... some times it's good in other situations. Like the other NegimaxReborn cross over. I really enjoyed that one and hope he or she uploads it soon!)

**I wonder if I should do a thing for every review is worth a thousand chapters for a story. It might actually help me out but I might only get a few reviews so it might not work out.**

**I'm sorry if I am taking to long getting to the story. I will maybe in 2 or 3 more chapters. I just want to make a good solid base for the storyline and introduce the OC's as well as get the reader's to get use to it. I'm sorry if I am taking too much time for those who just want to dive straight into the story. I apologize for it.**

**Originally I was going to write more but my brain has been shutting down on and off on me due to this documentary project. It's hard trying to get people interested in being interview. One group got the mayor of San Diego! How does on do that? I asked myself. Anyways, sorry for taking a while, but I was able to upload earlier than I thought I would.**

**Please leave me reviews. It would be really good to see what problems people are facing in my story and what they don't like. It would also helps me with the praise and critique to keep on writing this story for you. (Or I would have given up a long time ago.)**

**Well, until next time, Ne?**

**TheSylentnight~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Katekyo Mahou Hitman Reborn!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit is due to Shonen Jump and the creator of the manga Hideaki Koyasu and Akira Amano. I also do not own any part of Mahou Sensei Negima. All credit is due to Akamatsu Ken.**

**AN: Alrighty now. I'm thinking of starting the author's notes in the beginning of every chapter and also and some more at the end.**

**I have been recently reading both Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Mahou Sensei Negima again so I can have more material and more knowledge to work with. It has been a few months since I read Negima because of the arc at the end, I felt to much Shonen Jump from it and took a break from it. After that, I discovered Fate/Stay night and various other works. So that's one reason that maybe some of the Negima character's might seem a little bit OOC. But I think I'm getting better with the characterization so it might disappear after a while.**

**I'm going to warn you now. I added a small fight scene in and it's my first one. I have never done a fight scene before and I'm actually quite worried about it. I decided to add a fight scene in the story because I felt like that I needed practice in it and that I could give some more OOMPH in the future with the story. So be forewarned on it. I would really like some reviews on the fight scene. I need more opinions on how to make it better.**

**As for anything else... let's just say we discover that a certain chibi vampire to be a secret Kingdom Hearts fan and that she might have some history with a few people we know from the past and watch in amazement as I repeatedly destroy the fourth wall!**

Chapter 5

_**With Evangeline and Leche**_

"Mou~... where is that baka – oniisan?" Leche complained. Leche was an angel goddess. She was a pure innocent looking girl with long hair that was pink, blonde, or white... depending on the sun or her mood. Her skin was pure snow white... weird. Her eyes... looked like they would constantly change color while she looked around with Evangeline and Chachamaru looking for her brother. She was surprised that her brother asked her to help out with magic training, but agreed to do it. If her brother asked her to help out, it must have been a good thing to do. But her brother forgot to get her and Evangeline to look for who they are meeting. She put her arms on her hips and sighs. She was actually still really sleeping because she woke up a bit late.

"Grr... If I find that brother of yours, I'm going to personally show him what happens if you keep a vampire looking for somebody when she could do something more important." Evangeline muttered under her breath angrily. Both Evangeline and Leche got along real well with each other. But there were times where she could get tired of Leche's childishness and innocence. Seriously, YOU DON'T TRY TO GIVE A ROBOT TEA!

"..." Chachamaru just stayed silent, waiting for her master to command her. Since she was a cyborg, she couldn't really get tired. She was just waiting for an order. But she also liked to stay close to Leche. She was friends with her... but she was seriously worried something bad will happen to that girl if she didn't try to keep an eye out for her. To Chachamaru, it felt nice to her... as if she was a little sister to her. But when every time she felt that feeling, she couldn't understand it. She was still trying to get use to this new human program within her processor core. 'What were these things I feel every now and then?', She wondered. It really did confused her. Was her new program malfunctioning, or did she get a bug within her? She would have to ask her creator later on.

"LET'S DO THAT INSTEAD OF WHATEVER I WAS TALKING ABOUT JUST A FEW SECONDS AGO!" A loud voice came out in the forest.

"GYAAH!" Evangeline screamed, shock by the sudden loud noise. Seriously, who was that loud?

(GRAGH! MUST DO **EXTREME** PUSH-UPS OF YOUTH!

THAT'S RIGHT! LET YOUR YOUTH GUIDE YOU LEE! RYOHEI!

YES GUY-SENSEI!

RIGHT TO THE **EXTREME** WIERD BUSHY BROW SENSEI! JOIN MY BOXING CLUB!

GOD F**KING DAMMIT, SHUT THE HELL UP TURF HEAD AND YOU TOO BUSHY IDIOTS!)

"KYAH!" Leche screamed out, running towards Chachamaru and clinging on to her. That was scary! What was it? Was it a person? Why would a person shout that loud? She doesn't understand it!

"..."Chachamaru didn't react to it because she felt some body heat from her thermal eyes earlier. But she couldn't make out if it was human or not. So she didn't want to bother Master and Leche. But that shout sounded human, a human female to be precise, and it came from those body heat signatures she had felt earlier. Maybe they were human.

"Grr... I HATE THIS! WHEN I FIND YOUR BROTHER I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Evangeline shouted out in anger.

"Master..."

"Chibi-chan..."

"AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

…

_**With the Guys**_

"Achoo." Dayo sneezed. "Hmmm. Is someone talking bad about me?" He muttered under his breath. The guys all sweatdropped at the comment.

"I'm pretty sure there's probably someone always bad mouthing you." Grey muttered under his breath.

"Fnn. It must be Evangeline and your little sister. Did you forget to pick them up again?"

"NO!" Dayo retorted. "...I choose not to because Evangeline and Chachamaru scare me." He muttered under his breath, embarrassed. He actually felt scared of girls. The only one he could tolerate was his little sister. Of course, she would also act like those crazy girls every now and then. Why do they try to hug him or kiss him? And more importantly, why do they try to kill him by doing it? What is the point of trying to sneak into his room and going through his clothes, trying to snap pictures of him while he is bathing, try to rip off his clothes when ever they surrounded him. Seriously, girls are scary.

"Baka-Dayo... not all women in the world are fan girls. " Reborn said wisely.

"Then why is it all girls seem to attack me the minute I'm within their sights?" Dayo asked while sweatdropping at Reborn's comment.

"Why is it that you sometimes turn into a mega otaku with out reason? The world may never know." Reborn replied smartly.

"Why does this conversation sound so retarded?" Jake asked. Both Reborn and Dayo glared at him. Jake squeaked a little bit.

"Snrk." Grey and Ryuuji snorted when they saw that Jake actually SQUEAKED. About time he got afraid from someone. Maybe they could sue this to stop him from flirting with every girl.

"Problem with that punk?" Reborn said darkly. He still remembers that this guy was looking perversely at his daughter. He still wanted blood for that and he is willing to do that. Oh, he is _very_ willing to do that to this guy.

"N-N-No, n-not at all." Jake stuttered out. He has no clue what he did to piss off Reborn, but whatever he did he regrets it.

"Yeah well..." Dayo said after coughing and getting attention back, "I'm sorry I reacted like that. It only happens very rarely, and when it does it usually goes overboard."

"N-No, it's okay Dayo-san." Tsuna said. He doesn't know a single thing about this person, but he can tell even though he's a friend of Reborn, he's a whole lot better than Reborn.

"Hoh. Do you really think so Dame – Tsuna?" Reborn asked after reading his mind. "If that's the case, instead of double training, you'll get triple training." He said with a smirk.

"HIEEE! NO REBORN!" Tsuna shrieked. Not more training!

"Fnn. If you complain anymore, I'll make it quadruple training." Reborn said, with an evil glint in his eyes, as if to dare Tsuna into doing it.

"HIEEE! NO I'M GOOD WITH TRIPLE TRAINING!" Tsuna yelled out. 'This is exactly why I didn't want Reborn here!' Tsuna cried out in his eyes. He really was not going to get away from him was he.

"Fnn. As long as you understand." Reborn said, disappointed. And he really wanted to torture Dame – Tsuna some more. He even had come up with 5 new ways at it. Each one more painful then the last.

"DON'T SOUND SO DAMN DISSAPOINTED!" Tsuna yelled out. Seriously? Come one already!

"Shut up." Reborn said, jumping up and kicking Tsuna in the head.

"BLAGH!" Tsuna cried out before falling down and... tumbling down the hill right behind him.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked out before disappearing into the forest as he tumbled down the hill.

"..." The guys just stood there, big eye's and all. Did this happen every day? More importantly... where the heck is the guy?

"...Not good." Tokiya muttered under his breath. If something happens to Vongola Decimo, it won't end well for any of them

"Please don't tell me we have to look for him." Jake muttered under his breath. If he does this now, he'll feel like he'll have to keep doing this.

"Man oh man." Ryuuji sighed. Even if he didn't put it out on his face, he was actually worried how the girls were doing. Hamuko might do something stupid... again and accidentally pull Chrome in. Wouldn't be good at all. He didn't focus so much on Tsuna. After all... a real man would take care of his own problems. Ryuuji would rather spend his time sleeping or making sure the girls were all right than help out Tsuna. The kid should learn how to stand on his own two feet. It's actually kind of sad that the kid is Vongola Decimo. He has no idea how long Reborn has been training the kid but... it apparently was not enough. The kid will be eaten alive.

"No choice really. If we don't, I have a feeling that the dude will get himself into trouble." Grey said, sighing out loud. Oh boy, he has a feeling this is going to be one LONG mission.

"Yeah. I don't see any problem helping him out." Kazuma said nodding to himself. It would be good to help him out... and if he got a good enough lay out of the forest, he could lay an untold amount of traps and pranks through out it. It would be amazing.

'Hmph. I think Kazuma would be good for helping me out on Tsuna's training course.' Reborn thought. 'Yes. Kazuma would be great help in creating traps for Tsuna's course.' Reborn couldn't help it. He let out a small evil smile for a second before going back into his regular smirk. But Tokiya noticed it. And Tokiya definitely did not like that look. Whatever Reborn-san was planning, he hoped it didn't include him.

"KYAH!" A loud voice out of nowhere came out. Right form the forest and where Tsuna was. Everyone was on alert. Could the enemy have gotten here already, and this fast?

"Ah." Dayo said startled. The others turned around to look at him. "I know that voice."

…

_**With Tsuna... and his surprise guests**_

"HIEE!" Tsuna shouted as he tumbled down the hill. How was this even possible? How did that hill even appear? He was pretty sure there wasn't a hill there before. Seriously, it's like the world is after to get him and Reborn is helping it.

As Tsuna tumbles down the really high hill into the forest, Evangeline, Chachamaru and Leche stopped when they heard a mysterious noise. It sounded like a long drawn out screech similar to a girls. It was quite weird.

"Do you hear that?" Leche asked, wide eye. Evangeline nodded and was getting prepared to cast her magic if needed. Chachamaru was getting ready with her weapons system in case she needed to defend her mistress and Leche. Th noise got louder and louder and closer as well. The more closer and louder it got, the more they were able to make of it.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

" 'Hie'?" Evangeline muttered under her breath. What type of creature makes that noise?

"OI! SLOW DOWN!"

"STOP TUMBLING OR WE'RE GOING TO FALL DOWN!"

"OH CRAP!"

Evangeline went wide eye at the last voice. It was that stupid hanyo of a vampire. The one she made go through 2 hours more of tort- training. What was he yelling at to stop? ...And more importantly... why?

"HIEEE!"

Leche just got enough time to look up to see some sort of blob fall out of the trees and fall on top of her.

For Tsuna, he was deathly afraid of this. This event happening reminded him to much of the sauna event a few months ago with Reborn and Chrome. He landed on some pony tail girl with orange – pink hair (**Thanks Ignisha**) and accidentally grabbed her big boobs. She then sent him flying into space... or the fountain where his head almost made him bleed to death. He never did find out who she was or how she got the strength to do so.

But since THAT event almost got him killed, he had a deathly fear that this was the same type of event.

"BLAGH!" "KYAH!"

Both Leche and Tsuna fell down on each other. Leche only stumbled backwards thought and landed on her but with her legs spread wide open. Tsuna fell down on his face... HARD... and was in pain.

"GHRRRG!" Tsuna sounded out as he held his face in his hands. Oh damn it to hell, Tsuna was in a hell a lot of pain. He landed his nose on a rock. A ROCK! He really does believe the universe is out to get him and Reborn is only helping it out. But as if to follow Tsuna's theory, the universe decided that Tsuna should look up.

"ITAI!" Tsuna shouted out but when he looked up he noticed... white panties with a decoration of a rose? He then went wide eye when he noticed it was a GIRL in front of him... and he is looking up up her skirt!

"HIEE! I'M SORRY!' Tsuna shouted out before bowing down and moving his head up and down at the speed of sound. ...He's getting faster at this. But he forgot the spikyness and density of his hair as he bow his head up and down. It began to create a wind draft and began to flow around the girls leg area.

"Fuah! Stop that, it feels weird!" Leche said as she close her legs She blushed at the weird feeling and closed her eyes.

"..." Tsuna was silent as he looked at this girl. It wasn't because she was very beautiful (Thought it was true) or the fact he had just looked up her skirt (Though it had a factor in it)... it was because of the way she sounded like. He remembered the time when Reborn forced him to play an Ero game saying it was to build up resistance of girls. (Though unfortunately Kyoko and Haru accidentally walked on the part where he found the hentai scene on it. Seriously, though why did Reborn have to blame it all on him when he was only following orders for the fear of death from punishment.) This girl... sounded exactly like her. And the way she was posed and said it with her innocent cute voice made Tsuna lose it.

*SPLOOSH*

"KYAH! HIS FACE EXPLODED!" Leche screamed out in fear. What happen to the boy? Was he okay?

"HIS FACE DIDN'T EXPLODE YOU DIMWIT! HE GOT A NOSEBLEED!" Evangeline shouted at the girl.

"Huh?" Leche tilted her head cutely as she looked puzzled. "Why did he get a nosebleed?"

"WHY?" Evangeline screeched. "IT'S BECAUSE HE LOOKED UP YOUR SKIRT!"

"Huh?" Leche was still confused. Do boys normally have their heads explode when they look up a girls skirt. Oh no! What if big bro looks up her skirt? Will his face explode too?

Evangeline face palmed her face when she can tell the thoughts of the young angel goddess. This girl really needs some professional help. There should be a limit to cuteness and innocence. Who else is this blatant oblivious and stupid?

(Achoo!

ARE YOU OKAY KYOKO-CHAN?

I'm okay Onii-san! Wonder why I sneezed?)

Chachamaru stared at the boy. He had a weird aura surrounding him. It wasn't magical energy... but it wasn't Ki either. She didn't know what to make of it and decided to do a full body scan while Mistress tried to teach Leche common sense and morals again.

Her eye's widen at the information she had gotten. The boy had a huge mass of orange energy in him. It looked like flame within him. But if didn't burn him up or mash around widely. It was actually quite... calm and relaxing to see it. She thought she might have made a mistake since the boy was so close to Leche, but no. This power... was coming directly from him. And whatever it was, it was powerful. Not as strong as master, but a lot more powerful than any mage she has seen so far.

'I should tell master about this later.' Chachamaru told herself as her programming began to save the information in her head. As she finished, new types of high energy began to come closer. One of them she could tell was Dayo, while the other one was Grey. But she couldn't tell apart the other ones. They were all uniquely different. In fact, one of them seem to be two separate energies but were in fact merging together while the other one seemed to resemble a bright sun. it was so bright that the robot actually had to turn off her body scan before it broke her eyes. She couldn't believe. Just by looking at the power source her eyes almost broke.

"Look and listen carefully." Evangeline said while gritting her teeth. "Boys get nose bleeds when they see or touch a part of a women they are not suppose to. But it only happens in adolescent boys or old men. More mature men don't react to it at all. Understand?"

"Um, I think." Leche said while putting a finger on her mouth. "But... why did this boy get a nosebleed form looking at my skirt?"

'Grrrr.' Evangeline thought. "Listen to this _very_ carefully. Boys. Can. Not. Look. Up. A. GIRL'S SKIRT, GOT IT MEMORIZE?"

"Um... yes," Leche answered back, but she tilted her head cutely, "but that still doesn't answer my question."

"GAHH!" Evangeline screamed out while pulling her hair. Someone really needs to get this girl some professional help.

"Ano... Master?' Chachamaru said while raising her hand in order to calm down her tiny little chibi master.

"WHAT?" Evangeline yelled out. She was about to finally break from the girl.

"We have guests." Chachamaru replied while pointing at the boys.

Evangeline turned around to see a bunch of guys sweatdropping at the scene in front of them. Well actually one of them had a look of horror (Grey), another looked scared out of his mind (Dayo), the rest had a 'WTF mate?' look on them, and the other was walking towards the boy that had fainted (Reborn).

"Ah!" Evangeline said, her face frozen but getting red rapidly at the same time. "W-W-W-W-W-"

"You know," Jake began to say, "when we started to chase after the guy, I wasn't expecting to see a little girl screaming her head off at some robot cosplay girl while the guy is looking up another cute girls skirt."

"LITTLE?" Evangeline screamed.

"Oh hell." Grey muttered under his breath. He began to slowly walk by Chachamaru, seeing how she was the only one that Evangeline had a hard time trying to kill. Ryuuji began to follow Grey as well. He had a feeling things were about to get bad. Kazuma followed Dayo as he made his way to his little sister and Reborn. He did NOT like to see that the boy who fell down was in a position that was looking up a girl's skirt. Especially considering that the girl was his sister.

"Fnn. It looks like as if Dame – Tsuna fell down and looked up another girls skirt again." Reborn said nonchalantly. He was stepping on his now unconscious students head and was looking at the girl, who was sitting on her knees now without her skirt open. She was afraid her brothers nose would bleed like the poor guy in front of her. Who knew she had the power to make guy's face explode when they look up her skirt? Though why did she like it a bit when he began to bow down rapidly?

"Snrg." Dayo squeaked out. He was actually going to reprimand the boy for looking up his little sisters skirt (who looked like she had no clue as to what was happening) but thanks to Evangeline and Chachamaru's presence, he was to scare. He could see the dark aura coming from Evangeline, and he had a bad feeling that some of it was pointed in his direction. ...Oh yeah. He left Leche with no directions because Evangeline scares him. Like every other crazy girl he meets.

" 'Snrg'?" Ryuuji copied him with a raised eyebrow. What was wrong with him? ...Ah that didn't matter. He had to make sure the girl was alright from the idiot that was tumbling down the hill.

"Hey." Ryuuji said to the girl. She turned around to look at him. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Leche tilted her head. "Oh yeah! I'm alright!' She said while giving him a big smile. This person seems like good person!

"Well that's good." Kazuma said with a smile. At least the girl wasn't hurt. So it was only 1 casualty out of 2. Speaking of their casualty...

"Um..." Grey said while staring at Reborn, who was still standing on the kids head. "...Shouldn't we help the guy out?

"Huh? Help Dame – Tsuna?" Reborn said, while tilting his head cutely and looking innocent like Leche. "Is helping an idiot like him a good thing?" Reborn asked innocently.

"Oi, oi." Grey muttered under his breath. Yep. This guy was as bad as Evangeline. He was screwed with the training.

"How interesting." Tokiya muttered under his breath. While Jake was being held by the robot and the little girl was about to aim a kick towards his family jewels, Tokiya began to analyzed her.

'This can't be a coincidence.' Tokiya thought as he looked at the girl. 'She gives off the same type of aura that Grey has. And it doesn't feel right. Could she possibly be...'

"Hey." A voiced called out towards Evangeline. She stopped from kicking the guy in the family jewels for calling her little. She was not little she was CURSED. She saw the guy with glasses and blue hair looking at her, studying her.

'Well now, maybe not all these people are total rejects.' Evangeline thought to her self.

"What are you?" Tokiya asked bluntly. He thought there would be no reason to beat around the bush. Knowing this information would be quite strategical in the future.

"Hmm? What could you ever possibly mean?" Evangeline asked innocently. She went big eyed and tilted her head cutely. "Big brother is weird. I'm only a normal middle school girl." She replied.

Tokiya still stared at the girl. "I'm not here to play games. And I'm no a sis – con. So don't even try." He replied back to her, his eyes not leaving off her.

"Hoh?" Evangeline said, amused by the whole situation. This little human thinks he can match her? "If your not a sis – con then what is your fetish?" She asked back playfully, hoping to catch the boy off.

It didn't work liked she planned. "I have a shy girl fetish." He admitted, his face not changing one bit from admitting the answer. "Now," He said while glaring at the little girl, "Answer the question."

'**Please, Please, PLEASE let me out to do damage.**' Ketsu asked, excited by the prospect of fighting someone. He was still hunged up from the fact that he couldn't fight that pistol girl yesterday.

'No.' Sui replied back. 'Your not needed now. What I need is brains right now, not brawns.'

'**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-**' Ketsu yelled out in his mind before Sui tuned him out of his mind from his latest curse rant.

"Hmmm. I wonder if I should." Evangeline said. She loved toying with this new guy. "I guess I have no problem with answering your question, though it looks like as if you already guessed it." She gave him a savage grin, "I am a full blood vampire. My full name is Evangeline A. K. Mcdoll." She said, laying it thick when she gave him a sweet smile.

"..." Tokiya said nothing, but his eyes went big and he sweated a little. While during his night time studying with Jake, he came across something interesting that pertained to this chibi girl. Or at least the name. If came across as a little legend in the Vongola history books talking about how the Vongola Primo had a very desperate battle against a tall beautiful woman named Evangeline A. K. Mcdoll, who claimed that she was a full blood vampire. But... it never said the outcome of the battle. It did say that he was missing though for quite a while afterward. If this really was the so called full blood vampire... then this mission went on a different level then he originally thought about. This might get bad.

Evangeline smirked as she saw that the boy tensed up at hearing her name and was actually looking nervous there for a second. But inside of her head, she was downright confused. This boy was from an underground assassin group. Why would he be afraid of a name... that was only feared in the magical world? Could there have been some records of her that she didn't know of? ….Or please don't tell her that this idiot is expecting her to sparkle. She swears that when she gets her full powers back she is going to kill that damn accursed author. Making vampire's sparkle? Really?

"Fnn. Evangeline stop teasing the boy and come over here." Reborn said. While he did enjoy seeing someone being teased with, there was business to be done about.

"Hmph. Who said you could boss me around, Sun Arcobaleno?" Evangeline put her nose up and said arrogantly. She and the Arcobaleno had history together. Some of them with a few members were good. Others... made her want to finish those battles they could never finish because of those idiotic mages chasing her.

"Were we forgotten?' Kazuma whispered to Grey and Ryuuji while trying to help Jake get back up.

"I don't know." Grey muttered back. Ryuuji sighed. "I think that we just weren't need for Tokiya to find out about the little chibi vampire."

Jake just look at them while he was still on the ground. "Screw. The. Conversation. Help. Me. Up. Damn. You." He wheezed out through the pain he felt.

"Huh?" The guys said before staring back at their friend.

"Ah. Opps." Kazuma said while smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah." Grey muttered under his breath

"Man oh man." Ryuuji sighed. He felt like he was sighing to much in this span of two days.

Leche was there the whole entire time she saw the wierdness happen.

"...These guy's are weird, huh Onii-chan?" Leche asked. She didn't get an answer and turned around to look at him. "Onii – chan."

Dayo said nothing but looked at fear at the scene before him. Right in front of him. Two girls. One with purple pineapple hair and a eye patch. Another one with red brunette hair and eyes. Oh fuck.

"Um... what is going on?" Hamuko asked. What the hell happened is what she was going to say, but thought it might be a bad idea.

Everyone turned around to each other and it was as if they all had the same telepathic message together.

"Nothing." They replied back.

"Right." Hamuko said while sweatdropping. Chrome just stared at the position. Why was her boss right under this girl's skirt? She wants answers. And she will get them.

"..." Chachamaru recorded this whole entire thing on video. She thought about giving it to Asakura later for blackmail. Asakura asked her to do this, saying that it will help her out later.

….

_**With the whole group**_

"Ouch." Tsuna moaned as he began to come back to the light of the living. His whole entire body felt like it was in a massive amount of pain. Though he also felt very dizzy and light headed. And his head hurt the most. He tried to sit up but his bones ached in protest. It was to difficult for him to try to put weight onto his arms. "Gah..." Tsuna moaned out. What happened? All he could remember was that Reborn kicked him and he began to tumbled down the hill. Oh how he hated that hill! Why did it have so many sharp and hard rocks? But … what happened after that? As Tsuna concentrated on trying to remember, he didn't notice that his head was lying on someone's lap. But he felt some movement under his head and began to notice it.

"What." Tsuna began before he looked up to see the face of the person that allowed for him to rest on their lap. It was a girl. And not just any girl. It was the same girl who's skirt that he -

"NGYYA!" Tsuna screamed out. He tried to stand up but his whole entire body protested and he was in too much pain. He fell right back down on to the girl's lap.

"Ah!" Leche said startled. She was surprised by the boy all of a sudden shouting. She didn't even noticed he had woke up! "Ah! Your awake!" She said cheerfully.

Tsuna could only looked incredulously at the girl. He looks up her skirt and she allows him to rest on her lap? Who was this girl anyway?

"Daijoubu?" Leche asked frowning. Was this boy still hurt?

"A-Ah." Tsuna began to stuttered out. "N-Not really. I-I can't s-s-s-stand up." He said. It was actually embarrassing for him to admit it. That he couldn't stand up do to blood loss from the nose bleed he got from looking up her skirt. "M-My body actually kind of hurts a lot."

"Really?" Leche asked wide eye. She got a little concern from the kid. He did looked like he was banged up a bit. Did he get that hurt from looking up her skirt? Oh no! Was it her fault?

"Well I'll take you to the nurse's office after we're done with the meeting!" The girl said to Tsuna cheerfully, giving him a nice big smile. Tsuna had to admit it, she really was pretty cute.

"A-Ah..." Tsuna began to say, "A-Arigatou." He told her, while turning his head around so she couldn't see his blush. The girl smiled at him.

"...Dame – Tsuna. While I am happy that your taking the 'Finding the wife' mission seriously, we're in the middle of a meeting. Stop flirting." Reborn's voice came out.

"Hrk." 'No way. Please don't tell me I just had this moment in front of Reborn!' Tsuna begged in his mind. He slowly turned around his head to see... the Darkwater group, Reborn and Chrome, Dayo, and two new girls staring at him.

"Way to go man." Jake said and gave him a wink and thumbs up.

"Uh no Jake, I think you have the wrong idea." Grey said, while sweatdropping.

"Hmm. Didn't think that Tsuna had the balls or guts to do this! Nice job!" Kazuma said while giving him two thumbs up and a smile.

"Man oh man, your as bad as Jake." Ryuuji muttered under his breath.

"Snurgle." Dayo squeaked out. He was unfortunately stuck between Evangeline and Hamuko and he had no way of escape. He knew that this was Reborn's fault. But he really want to tell off that kid for flirting with his little sister. After all, it is his job as a teacher.

"Hoh. He does look like Vongola Primo." Evangeline said while smirking at the blushing boy. 'And he acts just like Giotto did when I let him rest on my lap after our battle ended with his victory.' She said, smiling at the memory.

"..."Chachamaru was just looking at the situation, and recorded it like she did earlier.

'OH NO OH NO OH NO!' Hamuko thought furiously in her head and she grabbed her hair with both her hands. 'THIS IS RUINING MY GET CHROME AND TSUNA TOGETHER PLAN!' She thought as she finally remembered what she was talking about earlier with Chrome.

"..." Chrome said nothing and her hair covered the her face, but she felt awful inside. She was really jealous and felt really angry at the scene. Why didn't she offer her lap instead of this girl? Why couldn't she get the courage to do so?

"Vongola Decimo," Tokiya began to say, "While it is commendable your loyalty to both missions I must say that you should choose a time and place where to do so."

"YOUR ALL TAKING THIS THE WRONG WAY!" Tsuna shouted out in in indignation. He glared at the person responsible for this whole mess. Reborn just looked innocent at him.

"Tokiya's right Dame – Tsuna." Reborn said as he had an evil glint in his eye. "If you want, I can give you the Vongola dating book to help you out with the girls later on that you'll meet." Reborn said innocently, noticing the dark aura around Chrome getting bigger.

"DON'T ADD OIL TO THE FIRE!" Tsuna yelled out.

"Hmm?" Leche said, tilting her head cutely.

'She's to much like Kyoko-chan!' Tsuna thought in his head while sweatdropping. While he didn't want to admit it out loud, he did think that his crush was a bit of an airhead.

'No Dame – Tsuna.' Reborn thought. 'This girl is a lot more smarter than Kyoko.'

"Kufufu. It looks as if you made Chrome-chan a bit hurt, Vongola." A creepy pedophilac voice filled in the air. Everyone turned around to see a boy version of Chrome taking her place. It was Mukuro. And while though it seemed he was smiling, Tsuna can see the angry aura around him. Apparently, Chrome lost herself in anger and in jealousy which made her get to lost in her head which allowed Mukuro to come forth.

'NOW what did I do THIS time that is making Mukuro angry!' Tsuna wailed in his head.

"Now M-Mukuro-san," Tsuna stuttered out, hoping he could calm down this one (Mukuro) before the other one (Reborn) makes it more difficult for him to survive, "N-Now whatever I did to make you mad for, I-I'm s-sorry?" Tsuna squeaked out.

"Hmmm. Nope!" Mukuro said while giving Tsuna an evil happy smile. "Not enough to make me happy! I'll end your life now!" He said darkly while giving him the enigmatic smile he always did. He raised his trident and made a lunge for Tsuna.

"HEEI! NO!" He shrieked before jumping to the left and dodging the blow. He grabbed a hold of Leche shoulder and took her out of Mukuro's trident just before it pierced the both of them.

"KYAH!" Leche screamed out. She just had enough time to noticed that the trident just went above her head and went straight into the tree. She fell down on top of Tsuna only to... accidentally squish his head between her breast.

'NOT AGAIN!' Tsuna could only cry out in his head before he lost himself in it. He looked up this girl's skirt _and _now he was squished between her breast? He really does feel like a character in an ecchi harem anime.

"Itai." Leche said while rubbing her forehead. She hit a rock! It hurt! But she felt something really weird. It was something between her breasts. What could it be?

"...I want to be this guy." Jake murmured under his breath.

"And I would personally like to shove a grenade up your ass, but dreams don't always come true." Hamuko hissed under her breath. Jake went wide eye and decided to make sure he was as far away as from Hamuko he could be.

"Your both arguing while the boss is being attacked." Grey muttered under his breath incredulously. He reached out for his guns, only to remember he was actually out of energy because of Evangeline's training last night that made him so tired.

"Kufufufu~ Now you can't dodge since your stuck between those useless behemoths." Mukuro smirked as he was about to pierce him. 'Wait. Why did I think they were useless?' Mukuro thought a bit before he shrugged and decided to scratch him and take over the body.

But it seems as if Ryuuji decided to get between them. He jumped straight between Mukuro's trident and blocked it with his sword.

"Hoh?" Mukuro said while raising his eyebrow. "Kufufufu, what is this? Are you actually defending the boy?"

"No." Ryuuji replied before pushing his sword forward. Mukuro's trident slid out of his hand and fell down onto the ground. "I could care less about kid. The only reason I went in was you were about hit the girl with him.

'YOU ONLY INTERVENVED FOR THE GIRL?' Tsuna screamed out in his mind. He briefly thought how weird it was for him to hear considering that the girl's breast were completely enveloping him.

'Ah! He is a nice person!' Leche thought, nodding to her self while smiling. 'But, how did I get the Tuna boy between my breast?' She asked herself when she noticed Tsuna stuck in a precocious position. 'Ah well!' She happily thought before pushing him off.

Ryuuji took a stance as he crouched down and put his hand on the blade. He didn't want to hurt the guy, considering that he was only using the girl's body, but he didn't want the guy try to hurt the girl. 'Man oh man, why do I have to be the hero?' he asked himself before he rushed towards Mukuro.

"!" Mukuro was surprised by the speed that the boy used. Ryuuji rushed towards him and as he got closer his hand began to lift up his scabbard. Ryuuji made it a policy not to kill anyone if he can help it. It's not like he was a Shonen Jump hero. He just did not like killing people unless it was completely necessary. Also... if the person is dead, its hard to interrogate and get more information.

Just as Ryuuji was about to hit Mukuro straight across the neck and knock him out, his scabbard went completely through the body and hit the bark of the tree right behind him. Mukuro's body dissolved into a mist and he appeared behind Ryuuji, raising his trident with a mocking smile and swung it towards his chest at high speeds.

Ryuuji's eyes went wide before he he pulled his sword from his sheath to block the incoming trident just before it had hit him.

"Kufufufu. Looks as if the gentlemen here isn't all talk." Mukuro said with a smirk. He pushed his trident off making Ryuuji stumbled a little before he rushed towards him.

"Oh come on!" Ryuuji muttered under his breath. He blocked the attack again and try to follow up with a counter attack. He pushed the trident off to his side and swung as fast as he could towards the neck area again. He figured knocking him out would be better then trying to break the ribs. Though it looked like he might have to do that.

Mukuro dodged the attack as skimmed the top of his hair. He was fairly pissed off. He really felt as if he was finally going to take over Vongola Decimo's body only to have this heterochromia, orange bonnet wearing boy to stop him. No one but Mukuro was allowed to have different color eye's. It was his gig and it was also a symbol if his power and the pain he had to endured dying 6 different times. He decided that now was the time use his illusions on him. Ryuuji thought now was the time to use Honoryuu because this was now annoying him.

But before any of the two could could use their weapons, Dayo choosed to act. And by choose, I mean Reborn kicked Dayo right in between the battle before Dayo landed in the middle on his feet and held out his two hands catching both of the weapons.

"Kufufufu. Looks as if the useless otaku isn't so useless, eh?" Mukuro said while trying to get his trident out of Dayo's hand. Ryuuji stayed silent but he tried as well to take his sword out of his hands, but with no success. No matter how hard they tugged, they could not remove their weapons from his hands. It was a wonder to them how he wasn't bleeding even though they kept on tugging on the weapons. Dayo turned around to Mukuro looking firmly and asked, "If I let go of your weapon, will you still continue to fight or do I have to go to the Vendicare and kick your ass?"

Mukuro said nothing but looked angrily at Dayo. Dayo didn't flinched and looked at Mukuro bored. "Tch. Whatever." Mukuro muttered under his breath. Dayo took that as a yes. He took a breath of relief before turning Ryuuji. "And you?" Dayo asked, raising his eyebrow.

"..." Ryuuji said nothing but his sword back by his side. He was actually a little glad that Dayo stopped them. He didn't want to reveal his Flame Energist or his Mushin Eye to soon. It be bad if he revealed his strongest moves already. But then again, it was only a little. The pineapple kind of pissed him off.

"Whew." Dayo sighed while wiping his forehead. That could have gotten pretty bad if he hadn't interfered. Not like he wanted to. But it looked as if Reborn would have made anyway in some different form. Reborn's a devil no matter where you go. But still... ay least he was able to prevent two guys from killing each other.

'Fnn. It looks as if Ryuuji has some skill with the katana. He might be able to fight Yamamoto one on one.' Reborn thought with a smirk. 'The strength of the family will grow once I'm able to gather all of these group of people into Dame – Tsuna's family.' Yes. It seems as if Reborn's found a new unfortunate group of people to become a part of the chaos and destruction of Tsuna's Vongola family.

"Kufufu. It seems as if all this fighting has tired me out." Mukuro said as he yawned. "Oh well.~ It was fun fighting you, Katana-brat.~" Mukuro said, insulting Ryuuji. He was pissed off at him for stopping him from taking over Vongola's Decimo body. He thought he actually had it this time.

"Whatever. Stupid Pineapple." Ryuuji snarled back at him, glaring with angry eyes. Mukuro glared right back at him. Tsuna could just imagine the sparks flying between them.

"HIEEE! NO MORE FIGHTING YOU GUYS!" Tsuna cried out.

"Dame – Tsuna. You should have more control over your family." Reborn said while smirking. He had the perfect idea how to make Tsuna better. "Fight with your Dying Will." Reborn held out his hand and Leon shaped shift into a gun. He then pointed at Tsuna shot the bullet.

"HIEE!" Except it all went down the gutter when Tsuna- yes Tsuna- actually dodge the bullet by accidentally falling down onto Hamuko's lap. ...This guy trips to much. And why does he _always_ land on a girls lap? Is it too much to ask for me to land on a cute girls lap? Tch. I hate you Tsuna.

Tsuna shivered.

"What's wrong?" Hamuko asked while blushing a little.

"Nothing." Tsuna said while still shivering. "I think that I somehow offended some great god or controller of my fate somehow."

Oh dear. ….I have to stop breaking the fourth wall. I might actually make this story more confusing then it already is.

"Yes well." Evangeline started out while her eyebrow was twitching. "If we can cut the crap and retarded stuff here, can we please continue the meeting? I rather not be late to class and have some stupid magic brat come whining and crying to me why I was late. And I'm pretty sure not one of you has told anyone your in the mafia." Evangeline concluded. Chachamaru sat by her master and said nothing.

"Unfortunately, the chibi here is right." Tokiya commented . (WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHIBI?) "So if everyone is willing to sit down and finally talk about how this is going to work, we can finish this and get to class on time."

"Teacher's pet." Jake muttered under his breath. Just like back at the Academy. Tokiya hates to not do something and be the best at it. He may not say or show much, but once one has gotten past his two personality's, they can see how diverse he is.

Still. No one complained and all sat down in a circle. That's when the REAL meeting finally began.

...About damn time this story begins.

….

"Okay now. I believe introductions are in order." Reborn began. "So these people will introduce themselves to the rest of you and Dame – Tsuna."

'WHY AM I IN MY OWN CATEGORY?' Tsuna screamed out in his head.

"You will start off." Reborn said, ignoring Tsuna and nodding to the left of him was Dayo. Reborn decided to settled down and sit on Leche's lap while Dayo was on the left of him. After Dayo was Evangeline and Chachamaru. The Darkwater group sat to the right of Leche. First it was Tokiya, then it was Kazuma, next Grey, then Jake, and then Hamuko glaring at Jake in case he tried something funny.

"Okay" Dayo said. "*AHEM* Hello. My name is Gbolahan Temidayo Kayode."

'WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE LONG NAME?' Everyone shouted out in their heads.

"But you can call me Dayo Kayode for short." He said smiling at them. "Your turn Leche!"

OK~ Onii – chan." leche said with a smile. "My name is Yant or Ciel! But you can call me Leche or Milk – chan!" She said brightly.

'WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY BEING NAMED AFTER A PRODUCE?' Tsuna shouted out in his head.

"And Dayo is my big brother." she said happily. She then launched herself onto her brother's arm and cuddled with him by hugging him.

"Erm... Leche?"

"Yes Nii – San?" She said, losing her self in happy bliss.

"...You're cutting off all feeling on my arm." He said while trying to release himself from her iron grip.

"I guess I'll start off now." Evangeline grumbled. "My name is Evangeline A.K McDowell, or Mistress is what the rest of you should call me." She said smugly and haughtily. She thought to herself why not make them? She was vastly stronger than them, so they had no reason to complain about it. They should feel PRIVILEGE.

'Like hell we will.' The Darkwater group said. Tsuna and Chrome just sweatdropped at the scene before them.

"And next to me is my servant, Karakuri Chachamaru." Said robot girl nodded towards them. "It is nice to meet you." She said, bowing her head down.

'Polite.' Everyone thought.

"They will be your teachers in the defense and offense against magic." Reborn said. "Dayo will be teaching the boys the basics about magic while Leche focuses on the girls. They will be teaching you the rules on how to use magic and also the ways on how each type of spell works." He said while talking to everyone. Tokiya was mentally taking in every word that Reborn said. He wanted to make sure he had remembered it all since everyone else would most likely forget it.

"Evangeline and Chachamaru here will be battling you with magic combat. You will be put through the most painful types of simulation and mock battles both me and Evangeline can think of. And yes Dame – Tsuna, I will ESPECIALLY make sure yours twice as painful as everyone else's."

"BUT I DIDN'T EVEN ASK ANYTHING!" Tsuna screamed in hysteria. 'WHY ME?'

"Because you are my student." Reborn replied back to Tsuna's question in his head. "And I enjoy it."

"Please stop using my misery as your way of enjoyment."

"Never." Reborn said. "Anyways, by the time we are at the end of our training, you will be able to go through the painful and strongest spells without dying and feeling it. You will be able to continue on even through the most dangerous environments. You will be able to master the ways of the brotherhood."

"...What brotherhood?"

"Shut up." Reborn swung his Leon hammer straight at Tsuna's head and launched him towards the tree. "Anyways what are your complaints?"

"...Can I skip it?' Jake asked.

"No."

"...Are we really going through all that pain stuff you mentioned about?" Kazuma asked while sweatdropping.

"Yes. And I made it sound a whole lot less painful then what really is going to happen."

"...Will learning this magic help me out with my illusions?" Chrome asked softly.

"Very much so. You might yourself being able to do stuff you could only dream of. Added with your Mist element, you and Mukuro should be able to do a lot of powerful illusions." Reborn replied while smirking. Chrome blushed at the compliment. She was really happy Reborn thought so much of her.

"...I already have Evangeline training me, so do I have to stay with Dayo?" Grey asked. He really hoped so. A lot less time with her, meant a lot more time LIVING!

"Hmmm. I do not understand the circumstances as I only found out now," Reborn pointed out while glaring at Evangeline for not telling him. Said Chibi vampire was looking at him bored as her face look as if to say 'So?'. "So if she herself wishes to teach you, then she will teach you herself."

'Dammit.' Grey thought to himself in despair. Why did he get the sadistic bitch as a teacher?

"...Can we leave now? We're going to be late on the first day?"Ryuuji said, looking at the time on his watch.

"Fnn, fine. Dame – Tsuna, don't forget that I'm making you do triple training this night."

"Y-yes Reborn." Tsuna said while crying his eyes out.

"We better hurry back then." Evangeline said. "I rather not have that brat whine at me now so I'm leaving."

"Yeah. I better go help out my little brother. Heaven knows that he needs it." Dayo sighed as he remember all the situations his brother gets him into.

He stood up as the same time that Evangeline and Chachamaru did. "Leche, you should get ready for class too."

"Okay Nii – chan." Leche said sulkily. She didn't want to leave her brother, but she had class to attend to.

Reborn jumped off her lap as she stood up. She then used her hand to wipe any dirt and stuff she had on her clothes as best as she could. She then turned around and grabbed her bag and ran back towards school.

"Bye Tuna – san! Chibi – chan! Cha-cha – chan! Nice Katana – san! Onii – chan!" Lech yelled out while waving her hand as she ran back to class.

"DON'T CALL US THAT!" Both Tsuna and Evangeline yelled out to the girl. Chachamaru began to smile. (**I bet you forgot about her. I know I did.**)

" 'Nice Katana – san'?" Ryuuji muttered under his breath, questioning the way the girl had labeled him. Grey, Kazuma, and Jake sniggered at the nickname the girl gave him. Hamuko put her hand on Chrome's shoulder and was trying her best and failing at smiling and laughing at the name. Tokiya said nothing but a hint of amusement was in his eyes. Dayo just smiled at his sister's innocence and the name she gave to Ryuuji. He stood up as well and began walking towards class.

"Hey! You might want to get up. Afterall," He said grinning while looking at them, "You are in my class and my little brother's as well.

"A-Ah right!" Tsuna stuttered out while clumsily trying to stand right back up. Chrome stood up as well and stood right besides Tsuna.

"School. The bane of my existence." Hamuko groaned as she stood back. She stretched out and yawned.

"I thought that was my job." Jake said, faking a hurtful tone. He stood up as well and began to brush off the dirt off his pants.

"Don't worry. You'll always holds a special place in my heart." Hamuko replied.

"Oh do I now?" Jake grinned.

"And by special, I mean I'll always hate you." Hamuko said smugly and giving him a brilliant shining smile. Jake stopped smiling and began to scowl at the girl.

"Yeah. Well at least I can remember what I say for about 10 minutes." Jake retorted back.

"I can remember things!" Hamuko insisted.

"Really?" Jake said, as if to question the girl's intelligence.

"Of course! I'm not an idiot." Hamuko said, huffing and puffing her chest.

"Then what were we talking about in the meeting." Jake asked.

"That's easy!" Hamuko began. "We were... talking about that one thing... and that one guy... stopped Ryuuji and …. that pineapple demon from... um, what was the question again?"

"You idiot." Jake sighed. She has a lot of good looks yet has the brains of a flower.

"HEY!"

As Jake and Hamuko began to bicker, Grey, Kazuma, and Ryuuji just look on at the both of them before sighing and followed Dayo to their new classes. Tsuna just deadpanned at them as Chrome began to giggle a little at the antics that her best friend was going through.

And no one noticed that Reborn had mysteriously disappear.

'Why do I feel as if this is going to be a long day today?' Tsuna asked himself as he look towards the sky and tears began to stream down his face.

Oh how right you are Tsuna. How right you are.

….

_**Class 3-A**_

"Geez Asuna." Konoka said, "No need to get all nervous."

"There is a perfectly normal reason to get nervous." Asuna replied back as her eyes kept darting back from her desk to the door. "We are getting guys. G.U.Y.S! We are getting people can could possibly like that stupid perverted brat Negi!"

"You know, I'm right here." Negi mumbled under his breath and teared up a little bit. Asuna continued on and ignored him.

"Just imagined the type of stuff they might pull!" Asuna yelled out. She stood up and put her leg on her desk and raised her hand in the air and closed it as a fist as if to challenge the... ceiling. "They might peek on us! They might make us fall on top of them and look up at our skirts! They might tear off all our clothes! They might act like brats!"

"Now that's being cruel!" Negi cried out. Asuna continued to ignore him and continued her speecj.

"WE MUST DEFEND OURSELVES! THEY ARE THE ENEMY! THEY ARE WHO WE NEED TO DEFEAT!" Asuna yelled out.

"...and now you choose to actually put effort into something and it still sounds a bit idiotic?" Negi mumbled under his breath. Asuna choose to listen him this time.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRAT?" Asuna shouted at him. She grabbed by the collar and raised him into the air. "I WANT YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"WAH! I'M SORRY ASUNA – SAN! PLEASE LET ME DOWN!" Negi shrieked in terror. He was waving his arms and legs frantically and was beginning to cry a little. Why was Asuna always so cruel to him?

It took the combine efforts of Konoka and the Library Club Trio to convince Asuna to NOT beat him up.

"But still Asuna," Konoka said sighing before smiling at her friend, "I bet your actually worry about Tsuna – san!"

"Geh." Konoka hit right on the mark. She was actually worried about her new friend from yesterday. In her eyes, he looked like a small lion club, and her class? ….Like a wild pack of Hyenas ready to pounce on him.

"Hoh? Worried about a GUY you met yesterday Asuna – chan?~" Saotome Haruna asked with an evil glint in her eyes and a mischievous smile in hand. She was a part of the library Expedition club and was best friends with Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka. She was a mangaka and a darn good one to. But she tends to usually jump to conclusions... like now. "Tell Onee – san all about this boy!~ Has he stolen your poor little heart?~" she asked and began to laugh perversely. "Or has he stolen you vi-"

"NO DAMMIT! I'M NOT EVEN INTERESTED BAKA HENTAI!" Asuna shouted at the girl while blushing red like crazy. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT EVEN COME IN TO YOUR MIND?"

"Hohoho.~ Now, now.~ No need to get all riled up! I'll make you tell all your secrets to me." Haruna said while raising up her arms and making her hands open and close, promising a huge perverted grope for Asuna if she didn't comply with her demands.

"Please stop bothering people in their daily lives Haruna – chan." Yue said sighing while grabbing one of Nodoka's books and slamming it down on her Haruna's head. "It is rude and I don't think Asuna – san appreciates it."

"Yeah! Yue – san's right Baka – otaku!" Asuna said, beaming happiness at Yue.

"Besides, the new kids are coming to class anyways. You can bother the guy when he arrives here." Yue said back to Haruna. Haruna put one fist on her hand and had an 'Oh yeah!' look.

"BAKA BLACK! WHY?" Asuna shouted at Yue.

Yue twitch at the call of her class given nickname.

"Well that's one of the reason." She muttered under her breath. She then spoke louder for all the class to hear. "Asuna – san, you called me Baka Black. Have you finally decided to accept your position as Baka Red and leader of the Baka Rangers?"

"LIKE HELL!" Asuna shouted.

"...Asuna – san, I think you have a problem with knowing how to use an indoor voice." Negi said to her. "Maybe if you stopped yelling so much, you might be able to enunciate your words clearer." He suggested to her, hoping she would take his words to heart. He really did want to help her out as her teacher and a friend. ….And her pronunciation of any English words were hard to listen to and usually kind of kill a part of his soul as an English gentlemen.

"...You really must want me to kick your ass don't you?" Asuna asked menacing. Oh yeah. She was about to crack.

It took five more minutes to stop Asuna from killing Negi.

….

"All right class! Take your seats!" Negi had shouted out as the bell had ranged. He sported a new black eye, had a few tears coming from his eyes suggesting he was crying earlier, and he looked as if a demon was chasing him constantly. Everyone looked at Asuna and saw how angry she was. They all laughed nervously at figuring out what happen. Ayaka looked downright furious with her and was desperately hoping she could get that girl after class." Now a few of you may know, that we are going to have transfer students into our school." A few of the girls had nodded their heads in acknowledgment. "But what you do not know is that most of them are boys." Negi braced himself by covering his ears and ducking behind the desk.

"EHHHHHHH!" A huge collective amount of girls shouted out and stood up. Boys? In Mahora Academy. ON THE GIRLS SIDE? Ayaka's fury was forgotten and Asuna stop getting angry with Negi and got worried about Tsuna and his friend again. Again. Pack. Of. Hyenas.

"Y-Yes." Negi stuttered out. "T-They are from two schools. Tw-two of the new students are from Naminori Middle School." Negi said, feeling a little bit better after the initial shock from the loud shout and noise the girls made. "The rest are from all over the world, but come from the same school."

'Why were they all separated?' Chisame thought to herself. She was already suspicious of that damn brat Negi. She couldn't handle it if all these guys were complete perverts like him.

"What's the name of the other one's school?" Kakizaki Misa asked the teacher curiously. She was of the three cheerleaders in their classrooms. She wanted to know if she could dress them up in any cute dresses! It be great if one of them would actually fit the dress and look like a girl! It's been getting hard lately considering Asuna has been a little bit more protective of him. Weird considering she use to hate him.

"U-um, I don't know." Negi confessed. The girls were shocked. "It doesn't appear here on their transfer form which school they came from. I wouldn't know where to tell you where they are from."

'Not on the form What the hell?' Chisame thought to herself, becoming more suspicious as Negi kept talking on.

"B-but I do know that they come from a very special school and are actually quite intelligent." Negi said, nodding to himself as he remembers what he read on their forms. He thought in was weird that their school wasn't on it, but the Dean had told him that there was nothing to worry about. And Dayo nii-chan said it was alright to, so everything was okay! ….Hopefully.

"Negi – kun! The new students are here!" Shizuna Minamoto voice came through the door. The girls turned around surprised. Then they began to quickly converse with each other, whispering at each other while they guessed what type of students the new kids would be.

"Nee nee Fumika – chan! Do you think these guys are going to be exciting?" Seat number 22, or other wise known as Fuka Narutaki asked her younder sister. Both Fuka and Fumika Narutaki were official middle school students though they looked liked elementary students. "I hope they are!"

"Why Fuka nee – chan?"

"Because the easy they are to excite, the funnier their reaction will be when I play pranks on them!"

"Ah! Good idea!"

….

"Tch. I hope I didn't get that wimpy guy in my class, or I'm going to kill him." Mana muttered under her breath. It's not that she hates him, it's that if he's in her class then her dad WILL be in her class.

"Ara Mana – chan? Could it be you know the new students degozaru?" Kaede asked Mana.

"Tch. Stop calling me Mana – chan." She growled under her breath.

"Ehehe... you guys are getting along as usual, eh?" Chao asked while laughing a bit nervously. "But please take your lovers spat away from where I won't get got in the cross fire."

"Shut up." Mana muttered under her breath. But she didn't make a move after that. Kaede just smiled her smile.

….

"Hmmm. I wonder if Kazuma – san will be here aru?" Ku Fei wondered out loud. She really did want to fight him again. He was a good fighter!

"Eh? You know one of them?" Kugimiya Madoka asked surprised.

"Eh?" Ku said, breaking out of her wondering mind. "Ah! I mean, I wonder who they could be? Ehehehe." She said, laughing nervously and cursing her slip up.

"Um." Madoka said while sweatdropping. "You know... that makes you even more suspicious."

"Geh."

….

'_Pack of hyenas. Pack of hyenas. Pack of hyenas. Pack of hyenas. PACK OF HYENAS!_' Asuna kept on screaming on her mind. She getting more worried by the second as she examined her classmates. Some of them she could trust, but others... will actually most of them will probably attack Tsuna the moment he's alone and within their sights.

"Okay. I'll get them!" Negi called out. He then proceeded to the door and opened it.

"NGYAA!" Negi screamed out. Everyone stopped talking and turned around to see who had scared their teacher like that!

In front of the Negi, was Evangeline, looking less than amuse and a little bit angry even though she was wearing an angelic smile.

"Now what was the point..." Evangeline began to say while folding her arms over her chest and tapping her foot in annoyance, "IN YELLING IN FRONT OF ME WHEN YOU OPEN THE DOOR?"

"WAHH! I'M SORRY EVANGELINE – CHAN!" Negi shouted out as he noticed the anger within her getting larger and larger.

"Tch. And I even made sure I was going to be here for class." She muttered under her breath.

"Eh? What was that?" Negi asked, terrified of asking her but doing it anyways.

"Nothing!" She barked backed at him. Negi squeaked in fear. He knows how powerful she is, and he's deadly afraid of her, promise or not.

"Tch. Come Chachamaru. Let's go sit down." Evangeline muttered under her breath.

"Hai." Chachamaru replied.

Evangeline and Chachamaru began to make out for their respected seats. Evangeline stopped and turned around to Negi.

"Oh yeah. Those new kids are here by the way." Evangeline said nonchalantly and then turned back and went to her seat.

Negi turned around and looked the busty women Shizuna with a little smile and with the rest of the new kids here. Negi saw Tsuna and Chrome and the other group that had came with them. One of them, a tan American / Australian looking kid with sunglasses came up to him and looked at him as if to study him.

"So this is our teacher huh?" The guy mused, as if to look at him like he was something really funny.

"Yeah." please stop scaring my little brother now will you?" Another voice came out exasperated. Negi looked around the group of new kids and saw his older brother.

"Dayo nii – chan!" Negi called out happily.

"Hey Negi!" Dayo grinned as he looked at his younger brother."How's it going? ….And why do you have a black eye and look like a demon was chasing you?" He asked quizzically as he looked at the boy.

"Ehehehe." Negi laughed nervously. "I got Asuna – san mad again."

"...Oh." Dayo said and looked nervously. "Well... I brought the transfer students here so... CARRY ON!" He bellowed out, making everyone jump. "You obviously don't need me here with those viscous be- I mean helping you out with the transfer students soooooo," He said nervously, "BYE!" He shouted out then began to sprinted down the hall. Why is he scared of this class? Let's leave that story out for another time.

"...And there he goes." Kazuma said quietly.

"Wow." Grey said stunned. "And I thought I hated fan girls."

"Just proves to show that there's a bigger woose in the world with the ladies than you are Grey." Jake said, nodding to himself.

Grey turned around and glared at Jake. "You know what? Go to hell."

Jake just shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. I'll keep all the sexy devil ladies there to myself."

"Grey. Jake. Please shut up." Tokiya said sighing. "You're making us look bad in front of the teacher."

Grey and Jake stopped arguing and turned around to look at Negi. Said 10 – year old boy looked terrified with the new students he would be getting. He was beginning to think that some god or great being was out there to make his life really bad in teaching.

"Errr."

"Ehehehe."

Grey and Jake noticed that they seem to scare the little guy.

COMMAND

Apologize

Make a Joke

Don't Care

Laugh at Him

Wing it

'Why is my mind processing this as a video game?' Hamuko thought to herself.

'And now Hamuko is thinking this situation through with commands from an RPG game.' Kazuma thought to himself. Let it be known that he gets his friends really well.

"Err, sorry about that little guy." Grey said with an apologetic look.

"Yeah. Grey's sorry that he's an ass and scared you." Jake said. Grey slowly turned around and looked at Jake.

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, not interested."

"I don't follow this conversation." Negi muttered under his breath.

'I'm kind of glad you can't.' Tsuna sweatdropped as he saw the argument between Grey and Jake.

"OI!" A loud voice came through the door scaring everyone. "DAMN BRAT! HURRY UP SO WE CAN GET CLASS OVER WITH!"

"R-right." Negi said. He then took a new breath and looked at the group. "Hi! I'm Negi Springfield and I will be your English teacher for the year! I hope to get acquainted with you and that we get along." He bowed towards them and stood back up. "Please come in the class when I call your name's out." He then proceeded to go inside the class.

….

"All right class!" Negi said out loud. Everyone stopped talking again and began to focus what was going on. They really want to see what the new kids will look like. "As you know, the transfer students are here. Please be nice to them! I will call them in one by one." Negi then cleared his throat and began to cal them in. "Tamiya Ryuuji!"

Ryuuji sighed before walking in. He stood in front of the class. Negi then told him to introduce himself. "Man oh man," He muttered under his breath. He then cleared his thoat and spoked for everyone to hear. "Tamiya Ryuuji. Nice to meet you."

"Kageyama Grey!" Setsuna's face perked up and she lifted up her head. 'Grey... - Kun?' She asked questionably in her mind.

Grey grimaced at the thought of walking class but he took a deep breath and walked in. He stood in front of the class and introduced himself.

"I'm Grey Kageyama, but I guess the eastern pronunciation would be Kageyama Grey. It's nice to see you."

'IT IS HIM!' Setsuna shouted in her head and almost stood up. This wasn't right. The guy she pretended to be a girlfriend for is in her class. WHAT IF OJOU – SAMA HEAR'S THIS? WHAT THEN?

"Reynolds Jake!"

Jake grinned to himself before walking in and standing in front of the class. He then gave a charming smile to all the girls in the class, making a few of them blush. "Yo! The name's Jake Reynolds! Hope to get to know you guys well!" He then gave a finishing blow with a killer smile and made a few girls giggle.

'Oh god no.' Chisame groaned in her head. 'A flirter.'

"Kagare Kazuma!"

Kazuma walked in smiling and then turned around to them. "Hey! The name's Kagare Kazuma! Nice to meet you guys! Hope we become good friends!" He then saw Ku Fei and Kaede. "Oh! Hi there Ku – chan! Kaede – chan!" He then began to rapidly wave his hands at him.

"Ohaiyo Kazuma – san!' Ku Fei said waving her hands at Kazuma. Kaede gave him a nod with her. "Phaiyo Kazuma – san degozaru!"

'Oh, so that's the guy!' Madoka thought to herself.

"Akakmizu Tokiya!"

Tokiya walked inside the classroom and bow towards them. "Akakmizu Tokiya." He said.

'That's it!' The class thought as one.

"Usami Hamuko!"

Hamuko grinned and practically bounced and skipped into the classroom. "OHAIYO MINNA!" She shouted out with a lot of energy. She surprised the class with her yelling. "My name Is Usami Hamuko! Let's all be friends!" She said cheerfully.

'I LIKE HER!' Fuka thought. She seemed like fun.

"Dokuru Chrome!"

Chrome shyly walked in and stood in front of the class. She looked off to the side. "Boku wa Dokuru Chrome." She said softly, making the whole entire class strain their ears.

'Another Honya.' Yue thought to herself. 'But what happened to her eye?' She studied the eye patch on her curiously.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna was a nervous wreck. He walked into the classroom... only for him to trip and fall down on his face and said in his bag flying and hitting Negi square on the side of his head.

"BLAGH!" Tsuna and Negi yelled out. Negi fell down onto the floor.

"..." The class was quite. But in actuality, most of them were trying their best not to laugh out loud.

"NEGI – SENSEI!" Ayaka screeched, breaking everyone out of their stupor. She quickly ran towards the fallen teacher and helped him up.

"Are you alright? Are your hurt? Are you bleeding? Should I call the hospital?" Ayako fretted over him frantically. She ten turned around and glared at Tsuna angrily. Tsuna, who had just gotten back up no his knees and was rubbing his head freaked out at her angry glare.

"HIEE!" He yelled out.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU IDIO!" She screeched at him. "YOU COULD HAVE HURT HIM! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

"Should we help him out?" Grey asked under his breath.

"Naw. Let's sit back ad enjoy the show." Jake said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kazuma said.

"But I thought our job was to protect him." Hamuko muttered under her breath.

Ryuuji just shrugged his shoulders.

"OI! BAKA – IINCHO!" Asuna shouted out at her. Ayako looked at Asuna surprised. "WILL YOU LAY OFF HIM?"

'Eh?' Everyone thought as one.

"hoh? What's this?" Ayako said putting her hand to her face. "Could it be the old man fetish Asuna – chan here actually defending a boy here age?" She taunted.

"SHUT UP! AT LEAST I'M NOT A BAKA SHOTOCON LIKE YOU, BAKA – HENTAI!" Asuna yelled back. "AND SO WHAT IF I'M DEFENDING HIM?"

"I'M NOT A SHOTOCON YOU IDIOT!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DO YOU GO AFTER EVERYTHING THAT'S 10 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!"

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T GO AFTER SOME weird 40 YEAR OLD MAN LIKE A HOUND IN HEAT!"

"WHAT?" Asuna screeched. She then charged straight after Ayakko and they began to fight again.

"HIEE! THEY'RE FIGHTING!" Tsuna yelled out in fear.

"Oh boy." Konoka said, sighing.

"Well, there goes the morning." Negi said to himself before trying to break up the fight between them.

And this author is sighing to himself. Wondering how the hell he's going to get to the real story before his characters kill each other.

**Hi guys! It's me again and I have a few things to say.**

**I am really sorry it took me a long time to upload this. But for the past two months I've been rushing to finish my project and I had POL's and finals then 2 Exhibitions at my school. It's been really hard and took up most of my time for typing. And sometimes I forgot my story and went straight to FanFiction but shhh, I didn't tell you that.**

**I was originally going to make this chapter a lot more longer to try to get the first day finish, but I felt I might take longer and I wanted to get the chapter for you guys fast. So yeah, I won't be able to start the real story any time soon. Sorry about that. :(**

**I know that small tiny fight with Mukuro and Ryuuji SUCKED, but it's my first time doing something like that. Anyways, I wanted to let you guys know I want a few people to be my beta and help me with my mistakes or make a few scenes better. If you want to help me out, please PM me.**

**Another factor with the lateness has to do with the fact I only got 2 reviews. 17 + 2 = 19. That was a low blow for me. After 2 months since the last chapter and I only got 2 reviews. Though, for those who reviewed, Thanks. I appreciated it and it motivated me to continue the chapter.**

**Thanks to all the people that favored and alerted my story. I'll try harder to get my chapters out faster. But maybe not. I'm going to have a poll about how I should keep uploading my chapters. Whether you guys want quick one' I could each month, or if you rather me do longer chapters like this one and get the story done faster. It'll help me reach a decision I can't make in my head. So please look at it.**

**Today's my last day at school for the semester and I got 2 weeks off WOOT! So I'll try to see if I can finish my next chapter before I go back to Intersession.**

**For those who have read my other story, My Reason for Existence, yeah. I'm going to take it down and work on it and make it a WHOLE lot better. Just a quick warning for you all.**

**So Review, Vote in my Poll. Please do these things to help me produce much more satisfactory work for you guys. It will be out a bunch. Also, please PM me if you want to be my beta. (Once I figure out how to work it.)**

**TheSylentnight.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Katekyo Mahou Hitman Reborn!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit is due to Shonen Jump and the creator of the manga Hideaki Koyasu and Akira Amano. I also do not own any part of Mahou Sensei Negima. All credit is due to Akamatsu Ken.**

**Chapter 6**

Tsuna... was in a unique situation one could say. It wasn't the first time he was in a unique and just plain weird situation, and Tsuna had doubts that it would be the last time he would be in a situation that was weird as long as Reborn was still in his life. But this situation was one he has not experienced before. It was one he never thought it would happen to him in the first time.

Because he's pretty sure that at least half of the class is staring at him like an animal put on exhibit. It wasn't exactly what one could call a pleasant feeling.

After Negi had (somehow) stopped Asuna and Ayake from momentarily killing each other (again), Negi decided to assign everyone their seats. Hamuko was seated by Asuna and another girl by the name of Kasuga Misora. All the boys had sat in the back of the classroom in the seats that were available.

The seats that 'magically' appeared out of nowhere for some reason and when they tried asking Negi how, Negi got a dark, depressed look saying "You really don't want to think about it". The boys then realized maybe they shouldn't ask about it at all.

Well... _almost_ all the boys. There was the fact that Tsuna somehow got placed between Akira and Ako. But it's a coincidence was what Tsuna thought. (_Was_ being the key word.)

Let's just say fate just loves screwing around with everyone's favorite Tuna.

"Anyways... now that everyone is now under control and seated, we can sta-"

*KSSH* The sound of the door opening stopped Negi from starting the lesson and everyone turned around to see who it was.

They turned around to see... was that a baby in a scientist's jacket with Einstein hair and a mustache to boot?

"HIEEEEEEEEEE! REBORN!" Tsuna shrieked in fear and fell out of his chair scaring the wits out of Ako and Akira.

Yes... maybe for Tsuna he should stop trying to think positive and start thinking negative. Maybe if he did, the universe would do the opposite of the negative and he would finally get a break... or maybe Gaia will continually just make his life a living hell. Poor Tsuna.

'Oh no... why is otou – san here?' Mana thought worried. Now how was she going to make sure Tsuna was purposely- er, _accidentally_ dying due to a rather unfortunate and downright _coincidental_ accident she might have been planning out earlier.

'Please tell me this is a joke?' Jake thought while groaning to himself. Now how was he going to flirt with the girls here? He thought Reborn would take awhile before teaching class!

...Why does he feel a huge amount of killing intent directed at him again?

"Eh... you know this kid Tsuna?" Akira asked after she got over her shock from his outburst.

"Uhhh... Are you lost?" Negi asked confused. Why is a baby inside of a scientist jacket?

'AHHHHHHH! I CAN HUG HIM NOW!' Hamuko squealed in her head.

"Caiossu." Reborn said, looking at Negi with his beady black eyes. "My name is Reboyama. I have been hired as an assistant teacher to help you out."

"NANI?" Everyone yelled out. Were they really that bad that a baby needed to teach them? And how the heck did a baby get a job teaching in the first place?

"W-what do you mean assistant teacher?" Negi squeaked out in confusion. Was this a part of his trail? Or did he screw up somewhere very badly besides the obvious and now he needs someone 5 years younger than him helping him out?

"It means I will help you teach all of these rejects that society has forgotten." Reborn bluntly said. "I will help you straighten out these bakas here and make sure they are good students."

'Well that was bluntly put.' Kazuma thought while feeling nervous as there was killing intent being leaked out around the room by a few people.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IDIOT'S AND REJECTS OF SOCIETY, BABY?" Asuna shouted out as she stood up from her seat and slamming down her hands on the table.

"Shut up." Was Reborn's reply before throwing chalk at Asuna's forehead. It hit her hard on the head.

"ITAI! THAT HURT!" Asuna shouted out as she knelt down and rubbed her forehead. Reborn frowned at Asuna before turning to Ayaka.

"You there." Reborn said. Ayaka blinked looking surprised. "You were causing a disturbance earlier right?"

Ayaka blinked again. "Well... maybe me and Asuna were having a little disp-"

"Good enough for me." Reborn interrupted her before throwing a piece of chalk at her forehead. It her hard enough to knock her out on the desk.

"Hmm." Reborn muttered out loud. "I wonder why that didn't knock the other one out like this one."

"STOP USING PEOPLE AS A WAY FOR EXPEXPERIMENTATION!" Tsuna yelled out pointing at Reborn.

"Why?" Reborn asked.

"YOUR ASKING WHY?" Tsuna asked in surprise. He really shouldn't be. After everything he goes through with Reborn, it really should not surprise him that Reborn would use a random innocent person to figure something out or scare a class. It happened before on Parent's Day, so it should happen with this class.

"If you're done yelling at empty space Dame – Tsuna, may I please continue my introduction?" Reborn asked, somehow mysteriously teleporting right onto Negi's desk.

"B-but, how?" Tsuna cried holding his head while tears fell down his face. Things were just not going his way lately. Then again, things tend not to for poor dame Tsuna.

Isn't it Sad, Tsuna?

…

"Now that you all are listening, I will now introduce myself before teaching your first lesson." Reborn began to talk.

'But it's English this time though.' Negi thought confused.

"My name is Reboyama." Reborn said. "The Dean has personally asked me to help straighten the lot of you bakas out." He continued. "I know that you all have done well on the test earlier a few weeks ago, but I'm here to make sure you don't start slipping and start screwing things up for your teacher and stand out more."

The Baka Rangers grimaced as Reborn was talking. Of course they would because they were almost late to the test that would have decided whether or not Negi could stay as a teacher for Mahora and teach their class. Asuna knew that it went more deeper than that though. It had more to relate if Negi could past his test for his magic. She knew that it was important to him so he could find his father.

"So let us begin our first lesson. I will be giving you an equation on the board here. This will give me a good grasp on what you already know so I can figure out which type of tor- I mean 'lessons' I should teach and the way I will be teaching you for the year." Reborn said. He began to write down on the chalkboard very quickly and finished it in less than 10 seconds. "Also, whoever solves this the fastest will be given an opportunity for a job in the mafia."

'THIS AGAIN?' Tsuna screamed in his mind. Last time this had happened, Reborn knocked out a few people while Gokudera had collapsed from him seeing his sister and Lambo embarrassed him. Though the fact Reborn shot him with a Dying Will Bullet and him going crazy and his underwear while teaching the class probably got him more embarrassed. But hey! At least he doesn't have to worry about Lambo or Gokudera this time!

Most of the class would have paid attention to the last part if it were not for the fact a lot of them were stumped that a baby wrote down a high school equation in less than 10 seconds and the equation itself. Though one girl was paying to the last part. Well one girl and the Darkwater squad. Then again, it was hard for them NOT to pay attention after the only time they didn't Hamuko and Kazuma almost blew up Grey.

He didn't talk to them for a week, but that's because he was unconscious and in the hospital for a bit. The blast may have made him forget why he went to the hospital as well.

'Wait... what?' Chisame thought confused. 'What does he mean "mafia"? More importantly, why the heck is a BABY teaching us' She thought in despair. She was already annoyed with Negi. Having another child teacher, this one already 10 years younger than her no less, was already a major blow to her ego and hope for getting a normal class again.

'Why... is Reborn offering a few children here a job in the mafia?' Tokiya thought confused. Surely there was no reason to get a bunch of children with no training a place in the mafia. Maybe it was his way of saying a joke? 'Hmm. Well, I guess I'll just solve the problem for now.' He thought amused. Let him play along for now.

"You have 10 minutes to start and you may have no help on the problem." Reborn continued on. "Those who do not follow the rules will get **punished**. Those who do not even try or look like trying will get **punished**." Reborn concluded with a dark smirk on his face.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Tsuna wailed in despair as he bent over and clutched his head. How could he even accomplish this type of math? He knew of it or even where to begin. He would definitely be punished by Reborn. Stupid math equation written by some aliens made of magic no doubt.

'Damn it.' Both Jake and Hamuko cursed in their head as soon as they heard the conditions. It's not to say that they were idiots, it's to say the fact that both Jake and Hamuko really did not care much for... the other math. Was it really necessary for them to learn Trigonometry when they focused more on how to assassinate someone was more important?

Grey and Ryuuji looked at the board in boredom. They already knew the answer. Of course, since they didn't like the idea of punishment from Reborn, they would just show their work and the answer when he says go.

A few, and by a few, I mean mostly the Baka Rangers and a few others, looked quite scared of the problem. They did not understand how to find it. How do you divide the square root of 3 over 2 by one half? And why are they in parentheses and next to a huge circle with lines in it and other numbers? There was no way they could solve this!

...Well, it's not like they had to actually do the problem right? A punishment from the baby didn't sound so bad. What could possibly go wrong?

…

"Everything just went completely wrong in under 10 minutes." Grey said shaking his head in disbelief.

Kazuma and Ryuuji just nodded their head in agreement with Grey. Tokiya raised an eyebrow after the chaos, but really was not surprised. Jake and Hamuko would have something to input as well if it weren't for the fact Reborn had knocked them out earlier. Tsuna, who had hidden behind Kazuma, nodded his head shaking a bit in fear.

The Baka Rangers were knocked out. Not just them, but a few other girls were on their desk unconscious as well. As were Jake and Hamuko. The scene before Grey was not something he figured would be possible. He knew Reborn's punishment would be harsh and probably a little bit painful after his first impressions this morning and last night.

But was knocking the girls out really the solution and punishment for this?

The Baka Rangers had out up a fight. They had decided not to do the problem and just wait for the 10 minutes to end. Of course, Reborn had noticed and did not like the fact they did not obey him. So he did the only thing he could do.

Throw a chalk at them and have them knocked out.

Negi had protested at first, but one glare from Reborn had stopped Negi immediately and left him frozen fear. Asuna got angry at the fact that he decided punishment would them would be knocking them out and that he scared Negi when he was trying to help out.

Though she would never admit that out loud.

She had 5 chalk sticks thrown at her at a very high speed. She felt the pain of each of them. Reborn was annoyed that this girl still did not drop down in unconsciousness. Seriously, the amount of force he had given in each blow by all rights probably would have put a normal person in a coma.

Then Hamuko tried to take a peek at Misora's work to see what she had done.

Reborn had noticed and took her out with 2 blows.

He had also noticed Jake taking a peak at Tokiya's work and took him out.

Tsuna, who was actually trying to solve and wrote stuff down, went very quickly behind Kazuma because he felt like Reborn try attacking him for no reason and would make a convincing argument against anyone for his reason attacking him.

And then we come to a full circle.

Negi looked at the scene in all. What he done with some respect in sort of getting the class to pay attention in class, Reborn had complete rule and obedience with fear.

The guys in the back, who finished their work, decided to stay silent, lest they get the fury of Reborn on them instead.

Chrome, who was quietly working on the problem, simply blinked at the scene before her. She then walked towards Hamuko and was making sure her friend was alright.

And the girls? Even though they had no clue what to do on the problem, they decided just to keep working. You know, until Reborn had taken out most of the Baka Rangers, Hamuko, and Jake. Now they are just sitting and paying attention in complete fear.

Reborn sighed at the scene before him. "I was hoping that you guys were at least better than Dame – Tsuna but you have actually proven to be worse than him." He then gave the whole entire class a mischievous smile. "But don't worry. I will completely remedy that. I now know exactly how to... _teach_ this class.'

"Tsuna... should I be scared of that sentence?"

Tsuna sobbed as he answered. "Yes Kazuma – san. You should definitely be scared from that sentence."

…

"Augh... this day could not have gone worse." Tsuna sighed as he crouched over. Surprisingly, Tsuna was actually walking with the guys out of the classroom. Chrome and Hamuko decided to get to know the girls better and stay behind to chat with them.

Ryuuji was on Tsuna's left while Kazuma was on Tsuna's right. Tokiya was dragging Jake again as well as he was still unconscious. Just a testament to Reborn's true strength... or what little of it he used against them.

"I don't know Tsuna." Kazuma said, "Reborn could have done worse things it seems to me."

"Please don't tempt fate." Grey sweat dropped. "I really would not like to see Reborn at his worst."

"Probably would be dead." Ryuuji said with a yawn. "I think if Reborn went his worse on his torture, we probably would be dead. This IS the number 1 hitman in the world we are talking about here. He probably went very easy on us today."

"What I'm more concerned about is the fact that he actually offered those children a chance in the mafia if they solved the problem." Tokiya said joining in on the conversation. "I have no clue why he would want to hire a bunch of people who have no idea how to fight or even look like they have the stamina to fight."

"If you're surprised by him trying to find more people to join, I can't wait for the look on your face when he forces you to join ours." Tsuna muttered under his breath. Tsuna's getting smart here! He's already anticipated one of Reborn's moves!

"Fnn. You actually guess what I was going to do?" There was movement in the bush and then Reborn jumped out!

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU A SQUIRRELL?" Tsuna screeched.

"Because my sparrow costume is in dry cleaning."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Tsuna yelled out pointing furiously at Reborn.

"...Damn it Kazuma."

"What did I do?" Kazuma asked, a bit hurt my Ryuuji's statement.

"You tempted fate... that's what you did." Grey sighed. This day got better and better by the hour. He just could not wait to see what was in store for him now.

"...I don't get it." Kazuma said confused. How did he tempt fate? All he did was ask a question.

"Hmm." Tokiya was thinking. He had pushed up his glasses on the bridge up on his nose. Reborn must have some important news for them. Maybe.

"I came here to remind Dame – Tsuna about his training." Reborn said, as if reading Tokiya's mind. Probably did. "I wouldn't be a good tutor if I didn't remind my dame – student his punishment now would I?"

"Why are you always happy to tell me things that make me miserable or in pain, but I hardly hear anything good from you?" Tsuna asked miserably.

"A good question but it is a mystery yet to be resolved unfortunately." Reborn said mysteriously.

"LIES!" Tsuna jumped up and yelled.

"Shut up." Reborn jumped up and kicked Tsuna in the face. "You're going into the forest to train with Evangeline with Grey today."

"...What?" Grey asked wide eyed. "I'm pretty sure somewhere in the morning that you said it was only Tsuna facing punishment for training, not me."

'YOU'RE ABANDONING ME!' Tsuna shrieked in his head.

"I did." Reborn said frowning. "But she insisted that you would train with my student."

"But… Why?" Grey asked desperately. It was the first day of school. He had a bad day yesterday because of the women. He would rather not go through 'Hell Week Day #2' right now.

Reborn gave a blank look at him. "I wouldn't tell you. You're going to have to find that out yourself." He then turned around. "Well, bye!"

And with that, Reborn disappeared in a flash of... nothingness.

"Man oh man." Ryuuji muttered under his breath. "Well, later guys. I'm going to find something to eat." He turned and began to walk away from the group. He paused before turning his head and shoulder to look at Tokiya. "You want to come?"

"..." Tokiya said nothing. But he soon adjusted his glasses and began to drag Jake towards Ryuuji's direction. "...Lets go." The group of 3 men... well 2 men and a knocked out guy then began to proceed into the great unknown to find somewhere to eat and to find... their new hangout.

"..."

"..."

"...We were abandoning to our fate huh?"

"...Yeah."

"...Lets go. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can rest."

"...Yeah."

"...Aren't you going to follow?"

"...Yeah. I just want to look a bit at the sunset. At the rate this is going, it might be my last chance.

"Ah."

"..."

"..."

And so the two men gazed upon the beautiful sun, as it began to set, leaving behind beautiful scenery. As the two men began to look at the scenery, there was only one thing to do.

Shed a manly tear, turn around, and meet thy doom.

It was to be note that soon after screams and other noises of fear and pain were heard throughout the day.

…

"So how was your first day of class Reborn?" Shizuna asked him curiously. To many in the magi world, not many know of the Dying Will Flame or the Arcobaleno. Fewer know that it ties with the mafia. So to meet the Sun Arcobaleno is an honor and a rare meeting. Not just a Sun Arcobaleno, but the teacher of the 10th Vongola Head as well as the underworld's number 1 hitman. A rare meeting indeed.

"Fnn." Reborn was on Shizuna's shoulder sitting down. Leon was lazily lying down on his hat. "I never thought I would find a class with some people as incompetent as Dame – Tsuna. I was proven wrong today."

"I... see." Shizuna sweat dropped at Reborn's statement. 'I guess I can't take that as a compliment for them.'

"Though, they do seem like that a few of them have some sort of ability to them." Reborn continued on, smiling his evil little smile. "I am very interested in teaching a few of them. Especially of Dame – Asuna."

Shizuna blinked at Asuna's name. "Asuna... -chan?"

Reborn nodded in glee. "As much as it annoys me, she's been able to take my... punishment and it doesn't go the exact way it should. And she's as much of a Baka as Tsuna. So it will be easy to force the both of them to teach them my way."

"Uh." Shizuna was at a loss for words. Whatever she expected her conversation to be with Reborn was like, it obviously wasn't this. Though, it can't be that bad, right?

There's no possible way that things could be going horribly for Asuna and that new kid Tsuna. She's sure Reborn means spending more time and actually getting them to do their homework.

As Shizuna continue to think and walk towards the faculty office, Reborn was deep in thought.

Asuna. That girl was able to withstand the blunt force which would put even a medium class assassin in a coma. How could she have not been knocked out by the force and pain of it? Could she... actually have gone through some training before? Or could she just be that thick headed enough to take on his strike?

If it was the first one, he would quickly have Tsuna befriend her. That would be the easy way to make her a part of the family. But if it's the latter...

Reborn smirked. Well they had a week before the trip to Kyoto. Tsuna shouldn't mind a training partner.

Especially if said training partner might get interested in him. This week was going to be fun.

…

**Well people it's been a while since I have posted a chapter so let me give you a big hug!**

**...At ease, without the boner.**

**I would like to thank dad90 for betaing. Thanks for taking the time to help me improve upon my chapter.**

**So there's a good reason why this chapter has been delayed for a long time. A few of them actually. So I guess I will point them out.**

**First, I got sicked pretty badly and got a major headache for about a week. I completely forgot where I was going with my chapter and had to try over again. Secondly, someone I had known personally and was quite close to had died and I had to deal with the pain and other unfortunate feelings with it. Was not pleasant.**

**And finally, I took a break and kind of lost my mojo. I... took a break off of writing. I didn't think I was going to take that long though. So I would like to apologize for taking so long for the chapter.**

**Also, look at my avatar. It says asshat and is a rendition of Kotomine Kirei. I think that also is a valid reason.**

**The reason this chapter was on the short side of things is because I wanted to get this uploaded as fast as I could. I feel bad when I don't do something. Call it a complex**

**Anyways, I have some news before I continue on. I would like to say that I will be fusing some chapters together and that I'm going to be editing them. I look at them and cringe at what I have written. So there might or might not be some major changes in it. So don't get terrified when you notice the chapter count go down some.**

**Also, the story line will pick up next chapter. That's right people. The damn author is finally making his move towards the story! Which he probably already should have been in.**

**I have read the ending to Negima. I feel like there was a lot of potential missing from there and there were things missing. I didn't necessarily hate it though. Feel like there was missing potential in it.**

**Another thing, please leave some reviews on what I should improve upon. I would really like some help on improving this. Or if you want to complain or praise me. Whatever you wish to do.**

**Also, I have decided to put music that I believe will go on with the story. All music will be on my profile page. (As soon as I see that if the damn hyperlink worked or not. If not, I will just link directly to with the URL.) I won't be putting down what you should listen to, but my profile page will have music that you can listen to with the story if you want.**

**So review please. And I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**TheSylentnight**


	8. Chapter 7

**Katekyo Mahou Hitman Reborn!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit is due to Shonen Jump and the creator of the manga Hideaki Koyasu and Akira Amano. I also do not own any part of Mahou Sensei Negima. All credit is due to Akamatsu Ken.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Soon after this chapter gets uploaded, I'm going through my past chapters and fixing the grammar mistakes and other stuff I felt off about them.**

**Thanks again to dad90 for betaing.**

**Chapter 7**

There are many things that have not been going well for Tsuna this week.

Of course, things usually did go wrong with Tsuna, but this week seems to have been weirder than normal. Considering that well... he usually doesn't end up in as many perverted situations as he had before. In fact, he's pretty sure he's never been in serious issues like this before coming to this academy. But it has happen quite a lot to him.

For one, there was that time he and Kazuma were going to the bath place since they heard that it was empty from Reborn.

…

"_Man... I can't wait for this!" Tsuna sighed. Taking a nice relaxing bath would be nice for him considering that Reborn was making him do a lot of 'training' lately after. He barely had time to try to do his homework! Ako has been really nice and helping him eat some food when he comes back. Akira has been helping him out with the home work which was nice of her. Though why does she keep calling him baka and denying that she was trying to help him out for no apparent reason?_

_Though there was a change to the training. And by change, he meant that Asuna was now forced to be a part of all the screaming and pain in the training. But it was sad, that she could last twice as long as he could in the training. Though it did make him feel a little better when he heard that she was knocked out for most of the morning with only one day of training. Of course, he felt awful for thinking that._

"_Yeah... it would be nice to soak in the bath for a while. I probably might be able to think about more pranks that way!" Kazuma said cheerfully._

_For Kazuma, it has been a real blast for him lately. Sure the work from Reborn has been tough and he almost got killed the first day from Mana – chan... but it has been a real blast!_

_Him, Ryuuji, and Tokiya found a new spot to hang out with each other. He's been having fun chatting with Ku Fei and Nagase. And best of all... he's been pulling some of the best pranks in class of all time! All of them were not prepared for them like his group!_

_...Then again, his friends ARE trained assassins. And he plays a lot of pranks on them so they got used to them._

_Tsuna sweatdropped at Kazuma's sentence. "You're going to focus more on pranks than anything else that are more important."_

"_...Tsuna." Kazuma said in a serious voice. Tsuna blinked, not believing this guy was being serious for once. "Pranks are funny, and a good way to practice is how to plant traps or makes plans. How else do you think I get away with half of the things I do? Practice with pranking." Kazuma nodded his head. "I mean, we actually don't use traps in any of our plans considering most of our plans are go in, do damage, leave before the cops come, but if we did, I be prepare."_

"_..." Tsuna would have said something, but he thought, there really was nothing to say against that and decided to stay quite._

"_Hey. We're here." Kazuma said._

_The boys then got undressed and got their stuff to take a bath. Tsuna opened the door to see... where those melons in front of him?_

"_!" Shizuna's red embarrassed and angry face appeared in front of Kazuma while Tsuna was looking at... erm, 'rounder' things. What Tsuna and Kazuma saw that day, was a mixture of Heaven and hell. Going a bit more into Hell._

"_GYAH!" And maybe a little bit of pain._

…

Then there was that time while 'training' with Asuna and Reborn.

…

"_Uh... Reborn?" Asuna was beginning to speak._

"_Yes?"_

"_Is there a reason your making me and Tsuna do this?"_

"_Yep."_

"_...Okay then, what is it?"_

"_I'm bored and had no other clue what to do."_

"_THAT ISN'T A REASON!"_

"_It is for me."_

"_DAMN YOU BABY!" Asuna yelled out as both her and Tsuna were tied up at the moment._

_Reborn was so thoughtful as to provide a great way for teaching them how to work together and use their brains by tying them up with each other with rope. Both of them would have to work together to release themselves!_

_...Thing is, Reborn thought it would be too easy for them, so he made it harder. By making them face each other and tying their hands and both of them with the same rope._

_So Asuna and Tsuna were both just centimeters away from with their faces. More importantly, their lips were the closest parts. That was what worried Asuna the most, but Tsuna had other things to think about. Two very soft things pressing against his chest things he was thinking about. And maybe something pressing up against between his legs._

_'Nahahahahahaha...' Tsuna was actually not being able to focus for the most part after Asuna's little talk with Reborn and Asuna struggling and moving around on top of him was not helping out so well. So for Tsuna, he was once again in Heaven and Hell._

"_Come on Tsuna! Help me out!" Asuna whined as she still was trying to get out of the rope. Tsuna could barely register her voice, but while his spirit was not taking calls at the moment, his body was there to receive the message._

_He began to push a part the rope a bit with his arms, allowing Asuna to wriggle out her arms out._

"_YES!" She yelled out in triumph. She would show that demon baby now._

"_...Haaaa..." Tsuna by now was completely knocked out but his body was still reacting to Asuna's voice. Unfortunately, with his brain not thinking correctly and Reborn slipping something into his water earlier that he didn't know about, he mistook Asuna's voice of triumph into a different command._

_Dying Will mode._

"_Fnn. It looks like Dame – Tsuna is out of it, isn't he Dame – Asuna?"_

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Asuna yelled out. She then began to feel some movement from Tsuna. She looked down and noticed he was actually knocked out and there was swirls in his eyes. "...Tsuna – kun?"_

"_Ah. It seems that pill I slipped into his water is finally taking affect." Reborn smirked. Oh this was going to be good for him._

"_...You slipped a pill into your students drink?" Asuna asked stunned. That seemed a bit extreme to do that._

"_Yes." Reborn had a little gleam from his eyes as he gave Asuna an evil smile. "This is a pill that will increase his strength and would allow him to break out the ropes completely."_

"_YOU SLIPPED HIM DRUGS?" Asuna shrieked out in disbelief._

"_Of course not. I gave him something that is completely legal." Reborn assured her. Then muttered under his breath. "As far as you and the whole world knows."_

"_What was that last part?"_

"_Nothing. Now shut up and try to get your hands untied."_

"_Grrrrrrrrrr." Asuna growled but immediately began to struggle with her hands. Luckily for her there was a nice sharp rock close enough for her to cut the rope with. She began to furiously move her tied hands up and down while muttering curses at Reborn._

"_OW!" Asuna cried out and began to tear up a little. She accidentally cut herself with rock and was bleeding a bit. It hurt a lot as well._

"_Fnn. Looks like you hurt yourself." Reborn sighed. "Okay. I'll untie you and let you go to the nurs- Hm?" Reborn stopped talking when he notice that Tsuna was slowly powering up a bit. Only a small power and it seemed more similar to the time when he used to shoot his baka student in the head. Ah, those were the days._

"_..." Tsuna was starting to struggle with the ropes and began stretching them._

"_...Ts-Tsuna – kun?" Asuna said questionably while crying a bit. The cut was starting to hurt her real bad and she was losing a little bit of blood._

"_Re..." Tsuna began to say. Asuna blinked her eyes and focused on what he was saying._

"_Re... BORN!" Tsuna roared and teared apart the ropes with his strength jumping up and spinning in mid air. As he did his clothes all feel apart from him and he was left in his boxers with a craze and determined look on his face._

"_Eh?" Was all Asuna got out before Tsuna picked her up and carried her bride style._

"_GET ASUNA TO THE NURSE'S ROOM WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna roared out and began to run as fast as he could towards the room kicking up a dust cloud behind him._

"_..."Reborn said nothing but smirked as his student began running off with Asuna to the nurse's room while Asuna was screaming a bit from the unexpected turn of events._

_And maybe because Tsuna was carrying her while he was in his boxers._

_'Looks like he was more concerned with her wound than getting free that's why Dame – Tsuna was able to let his Dying Will mode make him be able to carry her out." Reborn muse before walking towards Mana's room to turn in and sleep._

_He always had the best dreams of torturing his student and always made the best plans from them._

…

Then there was the time Reborn- wait.

'Now that I think about it... isn't Reborn the main cause of all those problems?' Tsuna thought to himself. '...Why am I surprise?' Tsuna sighed as he continued down the hallway out of class.

Tomorrow is the day the class is going to Kyoto. The very reason Chrome, the Darkwater group and him were here for. To protect Konoka during this trip.

"Oh boy this is not going to be fun now is it." Tsuna grumbled. After classes had finish, Grey had walked up to him and told him to come to the Vongola dormitory for a meeting with the rest of the group. They were going to discuss a few plans in case something went wrong and they had to go on the offensive.

Surprisingly, it appeared as if Chrome and Hamuko would be the best suggestion in watching over her. It seemed like they were going to be in the same group as her and they were pretty close with the girls in the group. Chrome settled down pretty easily with Yue and Nodaka due to Yue being the silent person and Nodaka's shy self, they got along fine with each other. It made Tsuna a bit happy to see his friend get along with other people compare to her old self.

'...Now that I think about it, Chrome still isn't that comfortable with the rest of us.' Tsuna thought to himself quietly. 'She's only able to talk with Kyoko and Haru. And even then she still has some troubles communicating with them.'

Tsuna didn't know the whole story with Chrome and why she decided to be partnered with Mukuro, but he didn't want to bother her about it. He may not be the sharpest of the group, nor the one to read the mood, but he can at least realize she will talk about it when he wants to. Maybe.

"Ugh." Tsuna groaned. "Why am I thinking about this? I must be more worried about this a whole lot more that I thought I was."

"HEY! TSUNA!"

Tsuna blinked and turned around to see Kazuma and Jake.

"Kazuma. Jake. What are you guys doing here?"

"The same thing you're probably doing." Jake said. "Heading towards the meeting spot."

"Oh wow. You actually get work done."

"Now what' do ya mean about that?" Jake leaned at him smiling in an especially terrifying way.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna shouted out in fear. Kazuma just laughed it off.

"Come on guys. We have to hurry up or we'll be late." Kazuma then turned his cheerful voice to a serious voice. "You don't want to be late and let Tokiya and Reborn cook up some sort of punishment now do you?"

Tsuna and Jake froze up in fear before shivering a bit. Tsuna in fear of Reborn, and Jake in fear of Tokiya.

"..."

"...So you guys going to stay there?"

"...Let's not and hurry up. I like the feeling of being alive and human."

…

Tokiya looked up as Tsuna, Jake and Kazuma had entered the diner. He was sitting with Hamuko, Chrome, Grey, Ryuuji and Reborn. The girls were talking with each with Hamuko rapidly talking to the girl happily while Chrome listened quietly at her. Grey sighed and was looking outside the window and watched what people had walked by. Ryuuji had his head rested on the table and was snoring softly. Reborn was sitting on top of Ryuuji's head and looked as Tsuna and the other two had walked in. Tokiya was working on some strategies and points to go over the meeting.

"Ah. You three have finally made now have you?" Tokiya said emotionless.

Tsuna and the other two were panting and looked like they were running a marathon earlier. It was hard to believe because they literally had to run from the other side of the campus to the place they were at. They didn't want to be late and get Tokiya and Reborn pissed off at them.

"Go... to... hell." Jake wheezed out as he took a spot and sat next to Ryuuji. Kazuma dropped himself to the chair between Hamuko and Grey while Tsuna took the one next to Tokiya and Ryuuji.

"This... place... was sooo far." Tsuna panted and was breathing heavily. Usually something like this would only affect him half the way it currently was, but he's been real tired trying to get his homework done and Reborn's special "training" lessons have been hammering him down.

"Huff... huff. I forgot... our new spot.. was this far." Kazuma was tired. Okay he wasn't actually tired. But he has been sleeping in a lot lately ever since he got here since he discovered that for once he wasn't on call for roll call and wouldn't be attacked while he slept.

All in all, the three guys were tuckered out from that run.

"Fnn. For you to be this tire must mean you have been slipping lately Dame – Tsuna." Reborn comment on his student's condition. "Looks like I might have to step up your training."

'IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN TRAINING I'M LIKE THIS!' Tsuna yelled out in his mind.

"Jake, Kazuma. While I know you two have been lazy lately and not keeping with training," Tokiya sighed before letting out some anger in him, "Please try to come in on time before I let Ketsu out."

"It's not... our... fault... that... this place was so far." Jake complained.

The diner they were at was called Copenhagen. It was a small little place and had a nice homey feel to it. It also had a bar that was run by the manager of the place. She didn't like her name and insisted that the group would call her Neko – chan instead.

"It is precisely that it is so far why it makes it the best location." Reborn spoke up. "With no students or teachers coming here, you can safely make your plans without worry of the enemy sneaking up on you."

"It's just as Reborn says." Tokiya commented. "So since we are all here, let us commence the meeting."

"...Uh, but I'm hungry." Hamuko whined.

"...Fine then. We'll order food, wake up Ryuuji, then start the meeting."

…

After the other's had order there food and were eating, and Grey woke Ryuuji up by splashing cold water onto the guys face, the meeting officially began.

"...You ass." Ryuuji glared at Grey. "Would it have killed you to wake me up in a different way?"

Grey shrugged his shoulders. "Well if you rather I go with Reborn's suggestion and put ants in your pants..."

"Shh. Tokiya's about to talk." Kazuma whispered to them as Tokiya opened his mouth.

"Alright. So earlier we talked a bit and decided Hamuko and Chrome would be best to watch and guard Konoka – san." Tokiya began. "Since they are in the same group they would be able to watch and defend her best."

"Yeah... but what do we do if they're surrounded and have no way of escaping?" Jake asked.

"Excellent question." Reborn said He jumped off the table and landed right on Tsuna plate sending Tsuna's food all over the table.

"...my food."

"Get over it. Anyways, I thought something like this might happen, so I contacted Giannini to make us some communicators for us." Reborn pulled out a bag and plopped it right on to the table. The others stood up a bit and looked over the table into the bag to see... watches?

"Are those watches?" Ryuuji asked under his breath, wondering what these had to do with communicators.

"No." Tokiya furrowed his brow. "These are the-"

"Communicators." Jake spoke up looking serious. "These are the tools that are going to help us out during the trip."

"Exactly." Reborn smirked. "These tools are going to ensure that you keep in touch and know exactly where each of you are."

"Wh-what?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Could these things have locators on them?" Kazuma asked curious.

"Yep. So in case one of you get abducted by the enemy, we'll be able to activate the transmitter and locate where each of you are." Reborn explained while pulling one of them out. It was a watch on a silver band and had a Yin Yang symbol inside of it. But instead of white and black, it was colored blue and red inside.

This one is Tokiya's." Tokiya raised an eyebrow at the design and the implications that came with it. "On each side is a button for a specific purpose." Tsuna looked and blink to see that, indeed, there were four buttons on there.

"This one is to talk to others in the group." Reborn pointed to the white button.

"This one is to activate the transmitter." He then pointed to the blue button.

"This one is to shoot small tiny transmitter onto other people." Lastly he pointed to the yellow one.

"And this one... well, let's keep it a secret for now." Reborn let his face get serious and stopped smiling a bit. "If you actually have to push this one, then the situation is extremely dangerous."

"Da... Dangerous?" Chrome whispered under her breath.

"Yes. This is one that under NO circumstances are you allowed to push." Reborn with a dark tone. Gone was his happy, cheerful, mischievous voice. This one had an edge to it.

"Is it really that bad?" Grey asked frowning. What would be the reason for the button?

"Usually I would never have to go this far." Reborn said. "But unfortunately, while I'm confident that my training will pull through when Dame – Tsuna is in a pinch, I have been hearing a few rumors from some Intel from SEBEC." Reborn's hat covered up his face and he looked grim. "We have to be careful not to reveal ourselves. It seems another organization is at Kyoto as well. One who holds a grudge against the Vongola Family and all of its allies."

"Wha?" Hamuko was confused. An organization with a grudge against the Vongola? But that could be anybody!

Kazuma looked at Jake with a questioning look and Jake shrugged his shoulders. Grey was trying to figure out what Reborn meant and Chrome was lost in thought from his words.

"Tch. Great. Not only do we have to deal with some turn cloak mages, but also with some other potential organization that's after us." Ryuuji muttered under his breath.

"Just what is this organizations name?" Tokiya asked sharply.

"..." Reborn said nothing. He only turned his head around and looked outside, almost as if he was glaring at something.

"...R...Reborn." Tsuna whispered under his breath sounding a bit scared. Tsuna has never saw Reborn this angry. Not even when Byakuran tried taking Yuni away during the Choice Battle.

"...I won't tell you too much least you idiots stick your nose in it." Reborn began, "But I will tell you one thing. These people... are not like anything you fought before Dame – Tsuna."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked surprised at what Reborn was saying. What does he mean not like anything he's ever fought before?

"Mah. Now that we got that out of the way," Reborn's dark tone disappeared to be replaced with his happy, mischievous one. "Let us begin our plans for these tools."

Tsuna blinked. "Plans?"

"Of course Dame – Tsuna. Without a well thought out battle plan, how are we suppose to protect our trusted women?" Reborn then had that little glint in his eyes. "Did you not read that rule book I gave you to read after training?"

"AH! W-w-w-well you know with all th-the training a-a-and everything going on, I m-m-might have forgotten t-t-t-t-to read it?" Tsuna squeaked out as Reborn's got his dark aura back. This one less bloodthirsty and angry, but still pretty damn scary. Seems as if Reborn was annoyed.

"...Punishment is needed for ignoring your superior's and better's orders." Reborn muttered under his breath. Tsuna was the only one to hear it.

'….Uwaaaahahahaha...'

…

After the meeting was over, everyone went back to their respected dorms to sleep. Except Tsuna. Reborn thought some special late night training was the exact thing that Tsuna needed for punishment.

While walking back with Jake, Tokiya was lost in deep thought. In fact, he was so lost in thought he let Ketsu in to help out sort both of their thoughts.

'**Well now. Seems as if glasses here needs my help. Oh my, oh my, oh my.**' Ketsu's voice came out mocking. The calm side of Tokiya, or Sui, ignored it.

'...The plan...'

'**Eh, what about it?**'

'The plan seem so easy doesn't it?'

'**Well yeah. It's not that complicated. All you need to do is hang out with your little group of girls and wait for ****those damn women**** to screw up-**'

'Don't talk about Hamuko like that. She's a part of our team, remember that.'

'**Tch. ****Whatever****. Anyways, all you need to do is wait for them to call for help. Then go after their location and ****freaking****' kick everyone's asses. That's where I should come in but no doub****t ****you're**** going to crash down my mood huh?**'

'…'

'**Got nothing to say?**'

'...Actually, I think I might have to let you out.'

'**Eh?**'

'...That organization Reborn – san was talking about earlier... it set him on edge. And he's the world's number 1 hitman and top assassin.' Sui continue pulling his thoughts together. 'If this organization could worry Reborn a bit, I think I might have no choice but to let you out.'

'**Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. Do you mean...?**'

'Yeah. If there's the slightest hint of someone attacking us not a part of the mage group, slaughter them. If not, we could always capture the person and torture them.'

Sui could have imagined the bloodthirsty, eager smile on Ketsu's face when he heard the next words.

'**Guess it's time to finally let myself out and g****o wild.**'

'...I'm afraid so.'

"HEY! YOU COMING OR WHAT TOKIYA?"

"..."

Tokiya ran to catch up with Jake, as two different entities in his mind, began preparing for the battle ahead.

…

Negi was having a nice morning.

He woke up early, had a nice breakfast and was on his way towards the meeting spot. And he was excited for the Kyoto trip.

That's right. Today was the day of the class field trip.

"UWAAH! I've been looking forward to this trip!" Negi said out loud smiling. "To think I'll be going to Nara and Kyoto, the ancient capital of Japan, for 5 days... School trips are wonderful!"

"Don't get carry away Aniki!" Negi turned around to Kamo's voice as he felt movement on his shoulder. "You've also got that letter to deliver to the head of the Kansai Magic Association."

Negi nodded his head pumped up his fist in the air.

"Un! I want to go take a look at the house where the Thousand Master lived too!" Negi said happily. Not only would this help problems out with the Kansai Association, and also to get a chance to explore Kyoto, it might give him a small hint about his father.

"So let's hurry up and- GAWBYUGA!"

As Negi was running towards the station, he never noticed the pair of legs sticking out of the bush and tripped on them. He landed on his face and his nose was hurting. A lot.

"Uuuuu... that hurt." Negi moaned and tears came out of his eyes. Pain was not one of the objectives this morning. Negi turned his head around to see what tripped him.

"...OH MY GOD IS THAT A PERSON?" He shrieked when he saw the pair of legs coming out of the bush.

Yes. This morning had definitely taken a strange turn out of the happy mood he was in.

"A-a-aniki." Kamo was trembling. "Did we find a dead body?"

"EH?" Negi yelled out in fear. A dead body. Someone died?

"W-well, why else would someone have their legs sticking out of a bush?"

"D-do you think that's only the legs?"

"T-the body was cut in half?"

"I-i don't know!"

"Then go look!"

"EH?" Negi said terrified. No way was he going up there to look at the dead body! Nuh uh!

"You're a teacher so it's your job to do this sort of thing!"

"Guh." Kamo was right. He was a teacher here at it was his job to go see what happened so he could report it "O-okay." He whispered. He shakily stood up and began to shuffle his feet slowly towards the bush. As he got closer, he noticed something. That the clothes looked similar that to the new boys uniform the transfer kids wear.

"H-hello? Are you dead? Wait.. that sounds like something Asuna would ask.."

There was no noise. Negi gulped and began to panic thinking that this really might be a murder case. The bush began to move all of a sudden.

"EEK!" Negi jumped back a bit in fear. When nothing came out he walked a bit more towards the bush. Finally got right next to it. He peered over to look inside of it.

"Kamo stop touching my ankles!"

"...Aniki... I'm right here on your shoulders."

Negi froze at that comment. Indeed. He could feel the small weight of the ferret on his right shoulder. He turned his head slowly like a creaking door to see what was grabbing him.

It was a pale, white, bony hand. And with it, a pale, white, ghostly face of one of his students. With white spiky hair.

"...Help... me..."

"!"

A clear loud noise that sounded oddly like a big wooden stick hitting a skull rang out through the campus. Accompanied by that of a shrieking women.

…

"Where is the damn Negi?" Asuna muttered under her breath.

Negi left about 30 minutes earlier than them, but they arrived earlier than him. He was not here.

"You don't think anything happened to Negi – kun?" Konoka asked worried. Did something happen to him while they were getting worried? Did he get injured somewhere? Was her onigiri bad and he was stuck in the toilet?

"That brat. No way." Asuna muttered under her breath. The guy had magic for crying out loud! Yet even though she grumbled, Asuna had to admit that she was a little worried for Negi. What was taking him so long?

While Asuna and Konoka were worrying about Negi, another group was thinking about a certain brown hair boy themselves.

"Where's bossu?" Chrome asked Hamuko. She could not see him anywhere at it was bothering her. Unfortunately for her, she doesn't know that before Reborn that Tsuna had a track record of being late.

Hamuko shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. Thought he would be walking with Ako and Akira here."

Chrome frowned a bit at that and looked at the two girls in question.

Oh she knew those two quite well. Not only was Tsuna seated between those two, he was living with them. With those two girls. Chrome couldn't quite figure out why, but it bothered her a bit, thinking that her boss was sleeping with the two of them in the same room. She knew she had no reason to feel annoyed, but it irked her for reasons she could not understand. And that actually annoyed her a bit more to her dismay.

Hamuko, not quite understanding what Chrome was frowning about, took it the completely wrong way and thought Chrome was jealous. (Well she was but Chrome didn't _knew_ that yet.) So Hamuko, being the best friend of her friend, decided that she needed to say something.

"Chrome... don't worry! I think Tsuna has a thing for smaller chest like yours!"

Then again, she didn't really think about what she was going to say before she said it.

"...I have a small chest?" Chrome whispered. She put one hand on her left breast feeling more self conscious than ever more. She looked at the other girls and realized, yes, she was quite... erm, _lacking_ a bit in the upper section of her body.

Hamuko realized that maybe that wasn't the correct thing to say considering her friend seemed to have sported a small gray cloud over head.

…

"Okay. So let me get this straight. Your with Group 1?"

"Yep!"

"So you got the two kids who have been helping you play your pranks?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, who was the genius that decided to put pranksters in the same group?"

They weren't really discussing the mission as much as Kazuma and Jake were talking about the groups the guys were with. They were bored and the only other one here was Tokiya. And he seemed like he was lost in thought.

Kazuma shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Must be fate or whatever."

"Yeah... 'fate'"

"So I heard your with your with group 3 like Grey?"

"Yep. I get the shotocon, the nerd, that sneaky reporter girl and two other girls."

"No names for them?"

"Couldn't come up with one."

"So what about Tokiya, Ryuuji, and Tsuna?"

"Tokiya and Ryuuji have group 4. Tsuna got group 2. So Tsuna's by himself like you."

"Oh... So how much do you want to bet that he won't last long against those girls?"

"Two dinners and a new pair of glasses. I lost my other pair and these are my last ones."

"But Grey has a bunch of glasses to help out with his eye sight."

"I tried and he said no."

"Oh..."

…

While everyone was chatting around the station, Tsuna, Negi, Grey and Ryuuji were walking together.

"Ouch man. You sure your okay?"

"...Yeah."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you with my staff." Negi said in tears to Tsuna, who was sporting a new black eye on his right side.

Tsuna didn't blame Negi for hitting him. It wasn't Negi's fault that Reborn had decided training would last most of the night and left him knocked outside the bush. Any regular person would freak out and attack someone who looked like a corpse grabbing their legs. It was perfectly normal for it to happen.

Hitting someone with a very large staff wasn't but that wasn't so important at the time.

Ryuuji yawned as they continued walking down to the station. "Tch. I can't believe she didn't wake me up."

"Who wake you up?" Negi asked curiously. He knew that the boys were suppose to be in their regular dorm but had to stay somewhere else while it was still being build. The Dean said by the time they came back from their trip the dorm should be almost finished.

"Nobody important." He muttered under his breath. He really hated the idea of being late. Especially since he had no doubt that Tokiya would be pretty damn mad at them for keeping the class waiting.

"...Oh."

"..."

"..."

The silence was insufferable and discomforting as the boys continued their walk towards the station.

…

"Ah Negi – sensei!" The class said happily as they saw their teacher and the rest of the student's come in.

"BRAT! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Asuna yelled out at him angrily as she walked up to him. She stopped when she noticed Tsuna and blushed a bit. The 'crazy underwear' incident still fresh on her mind.

"T-Tsuna, what happen to your face?" Akira cried out when she noticed him and his black eye.

"...I fell down stairs."

It was a unique sight to see that everyone had actually fell down to the ground in a collective face fault.

"...You fell down stairs."

"Yes."

"You fell down stairs and somehow only injured your eye."

"They were very tricky and sneaky stairs."

"..."

"Don't worry. The stairs didn't follow me."

"Ciaossu."

"...Never mind."

…

"All right everyone! Time to board on the train with your groups!" Negi shouted out. The girls were all excited and started to get on the train with their groups.

**GROUP 3A – 1**

"Negi – kun! That birthday party the day before yesterday was great!" Sakurako said happily to her teacher. Negi beamed at her happily.

It sure was! Please take me to go karaoke again sometime!" Negi said happily.

"Eh! You got to play with Negi – sensei! Not fair!" Fumika said pouting.

"Ah! Why didn't you say you guys were going to a karaoke for Konoe – san's birthday!" Kazuma said pouting a bit. "I could have invited Tokiya and Grey and trick them into singing!"

"AHH! KONOKA – SAN! CLASS 3A IS OVER HERE!" Fuuka shouted out waving her hands rapidly at the girl.

"These 3 sure are loud." Kakizaki said, her smile straining a bit.

"Ah c'mon! It's more fun this way!" Kugimiya whispered to her.

**GROUP 3A – 2**

"NEGI – BOUZU! IT MUST BE TOUGH TO IN CHARGE OF ORGANIZING ARU! EAT ONE OF THESE TO KEEP UP YOUR ENERGY ARU!"

"E... Er... T-Thanks Ku Fei – san. But I've already had an onigiri for breakfast."

"Well, what about you Tsuna – san?" Chao beamed a happy face at him.

"...Sure. How much?"

"120 yen."

"She sells those Nikuman everywhere doesn't she!" Kasuga said as she and Kaede walked inside the train. Kaede was munching along on one of the Nikuman.

"Would you like one as well Kasuga – san?" Hakase asked.

While the group was talking Yotsuba was selling her Nikuman to someone.

**GROUP 3A – 3**

"...This is so stupid." Chisame muttered under her breath. It was quite enough that the girl's couldn't hear it, but just loud enough for Grey to hear it.

"What's stupid? The trip or your group members?" Grey asked. Chisame glared at him.

"Right now... seems to be leaning towards the group members. Especially that damn guy over there." She muttered again. Grey raised an eyebrow to that comment.

"I would say something but you insulted Jake and have not fallen for him so you are good."

"I'm good?"

"Yes because you are acting intelligent and have common sense." Grey then turned his head towards the group. "Compare to them..."

"NEGI – SENSEI! I've rented out the entire green carriage, so let's take our time and relax in there."

"U... Um Inncho – san! I still have work to do!"

"Right this way Sensei! Smile!"

"So what are you doing at the trip and would you like to spend it with me Random Girl #1?"

"W... What?"

Chisame's eye twitched in annoyance while Grey face palmed at the spectacle.

**GROUP 3A – 4**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Seems like Izumi – san got sick."

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"We should follow them."

"Right."

And with that, Tokiya and Mana followed the rest of the group into the train.

**GROUP 3A – 5**

"Come on this your big chance!" Haruna egged on Nodoka. "Go up to him and ask 'Would you like to go out with me on free activity day?' There's no way he will say no!"

"Oh! Is Nodoka – chan trying to ask out Negi – sensei?" Hamuko asked slyly with an evil grin on her face.

"Eh?"

"Oh yes she is Hamuko – chan~!" Haruna said smiling evilly. "I heard that Chrome – chan had a small interested in Sawada – san? Thinking about..."

"Double date?"

The two girls grinned evilly at each other. Nodoka could only squeak while Yue watched silently and Chrome was focusing on Konoka.

When the last people finally got on board and join their different groups, Negi stepped out and spoke up.

"All right everyone! Let's go!" Negi yelled out cheerfully.

The girls shouted out in join and soon everyone excitedly conversed with each other.

…

"Has the target left?"

"Yeah. Seems like there's no guards. Though those boys there might be."

"Why?"

"...Seriously?"

"What? Why do you think they are her guards?"

"...Seriously?"

"What?"

"Think about it. Boys. Transferred into an all girl school. Right before the trip."

"Well it wasn't right before the tr-"

"Just stay quiet and let's get on the train before I hurt you."

The two people watching the train leave silently left, leaving not a single trace on them."

…

**Yay. We now officially start the arc I really should have done a while back already.**

**You know, this chapter was suppose to come out a month ago but SAT prep and final projects have been kicking my ass all over the place.**

**I fear all you guys are ****going to get from this Banter, Banter, Banter, Banter, Banter, RANDOM ITEM GET, Banter, Banter, banter, O.O.C Chrome, Plot begins.**

**Well, Review the crap out of me because I grow with criticism and that means better quality stuff.**

**By the way, relevant note ****at top is relevant.**

**TheSylentnight**


End file.
